Ephemeral
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Masa depan Albus hancur. Ia disebut gila setelah mampu bertahan dari siksa mantera yang bisa membunuhnya di usia muda. Benar-benar gila seperti kenyataannya. Mempermalukan keluarga dan semua yang mengenalnya. Dalam keadan tak mampu melihat dan mendengar, bahkan berbicara jelas pun tak mampu, Harry sebagai seorang ayah dipaksa menerima... bahwa hidup putranya akan segera berakhir.
1. Di Sini

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi, nih. Sebelum update Outside chapter terakhir.. Anne mau kasih satu cerita baru. Ada satu cerita yang baru saja Anne tulis setelah nonton ulang Harry Potter Goblet of Fire, nih. Salah satu adegan di sana tiba-tiba kasih mini cerita di kepala Anne.. dan jadilah cerita ini. Nah, mungkin nih ya kalau berhasil, cerita ini akan membutuhkan tisu di samping kalian sebagai pegangan selama baca chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Anne kangen buat cerita yang menguras air mata. Hiks hiks!**

 **Dan semoga chapter pembuka ini bisa memulai airmata yang nanti bisa bermunculan.**

 **Langsung baca aja, deh. Sambil nunggu Outside chapter terakhir update. Apa? Iya, Outside tinggal satu chapter lagi. Ditunggu, ya!**

 **Tapi baca dulu ini sebagai selingan.**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Tak seindah beberapa tahun silam. Pohon Platanus di tepian pertokoan kue beraroma kayu manis dengan cat merah bata. Harry membenci tempat itu. Jauh sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kenangan yang tak pernah ingin ia ulang kembali. Namun, tiap kali ia melalui jalan itu seorang diri, tangan kanannya selalu tergenggam erat. Merasakan jika lima tahun lalu seharusnya ia lakukan pada Albus. Menggenggam tangan kecil putranya ketika membeli sepotong pie ceri untuk camilan makan siang.

Albus Severus, terlepas dari jangkauannya. Pergi dari antrean para pembeli lain di toko itu. Albus hanya seorang anak yang mudah bosan berdiri menunggu di tengah banyak orang. Ia hanya ingin bermain. Lantas yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah berpamitan ingin mendekat ke salah satu tanaman kaktus kecil yang menarik perhatiannya. Harry mengangguk tanpa kata. Cukup senyuman itu sebagai langkah terakhir mengantarkan putranya pada kehidupan normalnya yang terakhir. Lalu selanjutnya, Harry diam dengan sebuah penyesalan besar. Yang pernah ia lakukan sepajang hidupnya.

Para Muggle itu mengatakan putranya epilepsi. Penyakitan. Kejang dan mengerang kesakitan di bawah pohon seorang diri. Hanya ada seorang pria berpakaian hitam sempat terlihat mendekat pagi itu. Namun, entah siapa. Mereka kira, Albus diajak bermain dari benda panjang serupa ranting pohon yang digenggam pria itu. Semacam mainan dimana ujungnya mengeluarkan cahaya. Mengarah pada tubuh Albus yang terus mengejang. Membungkuk. Menekuk tubuhnya sembari bersandar di badan pohon lebih dari sepuluh menit lamanya. Tidak ada yang tahu jika saat itu sedang berlangsung penyiksaan paling keji dengan sihir terlarang yang pernah tercipta sepanjang abad.

Sementara di dunianya, tidak ada penyakit sihir semacam itu. Yang ada hanya ingatan lama tentang dua Auror hebat yang menderita hal sama berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Dengan keadaan yang sama dan sebab yang sama pula. _Putra Potter akan mengikuti jejak nasib pasangan Longbottom_ , seru mereka. Terasing dari dunia yang ia tinggali. Hingga kematian benar-benar memutus nasibnya.

Sejak saat itulah semua pemberitaan terus menyorot nama besar Potter. Dengan penekanan pada putra termudanya yang gila. Sakit jiwa. Tidak waras. Sekarat.. dan semua kata terburuk yang pernah ada dalam kamus mana pun. Menyebut Albus sebagai bukti ancaman besar di dunia sihir belum sepenuhnya usai.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu, s _on._ Maafkan Daddy! _I'm so sorry!"_

Ingin berharap apapun sudah terlambat. Kini Albus hanya bisa terlelap di dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya kurus. Terus bergumam tanpa kata yang jelas. Sorot matanya kosong dengan telinga yang tak berfungsi sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya tak akan bisa bertahan dengan tegap tak lebih dari lima menit. Layu dan tak berguna. Sambil menangis atau memukul-mukul kepalanya tiap hari setelah terbangun dari tidur. Begitu terus berulang sepanjang tahun.

"Harry, pulanglah." Suara berat menyusup di sela-sela desahan angin pagi. London berawan dengan suhu cukup dingin. Namun itu semua tak dirasa oleh Harry, yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. "Kau sudah dua jam berdiri di sini." Lanjutnya.

Neville menyentuh pundak sahabatnya dengan hati-hati. Berkat pesan yang ia terima dari Ginny, pagi ini ia berdiri bersama Harry memandang pohon yang sama dengan tempat Albus tak sadarkan diri dulu.

"Sebentar lagi pukul sembilan, Neville. Aku akan menunggunya keluar."

"Harry, sudahlah. Jangan terus siksa dirimu seperti ini. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya sepanjang lima tahun, kau—Merlin, Ginny memintamu pulang sekarang juga, Harry! Kau belum makan apapun!"

Harry menggeleng pelan. Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lantas berkata, "aku akan bunuh dia. Di tempat yang sama saat ia membuat putraku sekarat, Neville. Dia harus menerima balasan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada yang ia berikan pada Albus." Ujar Harry penuh rasa dendam.

Posisi Harry tak berubah. Membelakangi Neville yang turut tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Harry, kau orang baik. Kau tak akan membunuh siapapun jika—"

"Dia bersalah, Neville!" Harry memutar tubuhnya menghadap Neville dengan wajah memerah penuh amarah. "Atau aku yang memang bersalah."

"Tidak, Harry. Tidak seperti itu—"

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau pikir, apa salah dari seorang anak berusia lima tahun sampai seseorang harus marah padanya lalu menyiksanya dengan mantera _cruciatus_ selama lebih dari sepuluh menit? Jawab, Neville? Kalau bukan memang dia yang gila atau ingin balas dendam padaku. Tentu jawabannya sudah jelas. Ini semua akan kembali padaku. Aku yang memulainya dari awal. Semuanya!"

"Cukup, Harry. Tenanglah!"

Harry tak bisa menahan luapan rasa takut dan penyesalannya yang terus tertahan selama bertahun-tahun. Ia melepas tangisnya dalam pelukan Neville. Tak cukup kuat untuk menunjukkannya di hadapan sang istri. Harry berada pada titik terlemahnya. Kekuatannya seolah tak berguna sebagai orangtua sekaligus penyihir hebat yang dikenal dunia.

"Aku seperti pecundang yang tak berani menghadapi kenyataan. Aku membuat penderitaan banyak orang. Aku membuat banyak orang mati, Neville. Membuat orangtuaku sendiri mati untukku. Lalu sekarang, anakku harus menerima siksaan yang harusnya aku rasakan."

Salah satu mantan pelahap maut diketahui sebagai tersangka pelempar mantera _cruciatus_ pada Albus beberapa tahun lalu. Segala pencarian dan perburuan besar dilakukan untuk menangkapnya. Harry pun tak pernah absen turut serta dalam penyeragan tim Aurornya atau bahkan secara pribadi melakukan investigasi di sela waktu kosong yang ia punya. Sampai semua jejak tak lagi ditemukan. Pencarian dan sidang hukum sihir menyatakan kasus itu ditutup. Benar-benar selesai setelah ditemukan tongkat sihir misterius dengan sejarah pemakaian mantera terlarang yang sama. Beserta jejak darah yang merujuk pada satu kesimpulan. Ia telah meninggal tanpa jasad yang tak pernah berhasil ditemukan.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol. Yang dibutuhkan Albus saat ini adalah keluarganya. Kau sebagai ayahnya, Harry. Ia membutuhkanmu. Ginny, James, dan Lily membutuhkanmu. Kami semua peduli padamu. Pada Albus!"

"Aku tak bisa, Neville. Hidup Albus— _oh God,_ aku ingin dia yang mengantarkanku saat aku tiada, bukan sebaliknya. Dia masih sangat muda, Neville. Albus masih sangat muda!"

Neville tahu. Ia pun tak ingin mengulang kejadian yang sama seperti yang dialami kedua orangtuanya setahun yang lalu. Harus mengalah setelah efek siksa _cruciatus_ menghancurkan hidup mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Neville tidak ingin itu semua terulang kembali pada putra baptisnya.

Albus Severus Potter.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Hanya singkat. Baru awal. Tapi Anne harap ada yang bersedia untuk berbagi review untuk kemajuan chapter mendatang. Maaf kalau masih ada typo! Siapa yang mau ini lanjut? Yuk tinggalkan favorit atau bahkan follow cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang dan juga di chapter terakhir Outside tentu saja!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne x**


	2. Hari Spesial?

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi dengan lanjutan Ephemeral. Kesannya cerita ini akan hanya datang ketika tidak ditunggu. Hehehe.. Maaf, wifi rumah mati dan baru nyala sekarang. Di kampus nggak pernah sempat untuk ngurus fanfic. Apalagi Anne lagi mau mulai KKN minggu depan. Jadi.. dipastikan lanjutan dari fic ini akan tersendat lagi, ya. I'm so sorry. Tapi Anne akan usahakan untuk segera update. Semoga bisa.**

 **terima kasih yang telah kasih feedback ke fic ini. Walaupun nggak banyak, Anne harap fic Ephemeral cukup menghibur kalian semua. Amin...**

 **Langsung saja deh kalau begitu.. yang penasaran ada apa dengan Albus di kisah selanjutnya ini.. langsung di baca!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Satu meja kabinet panjang terisi penuh dengan botol-botol ramuan. Beberapa kaleng bubuk berkilau dengan tulisan rune kuno dijajar rapi. Semuanya bersanding dengan tabung-tabung plastik berisi biji pahit dari salah satu rumah sakit Muggle. Semua itu lebih menarik perhatian siapa pun yang masuk ke sana.

Kamar Albus Severus Potter, masih sama seperti dulu. Kesan anak-anak yang sangat kuat belum sempat berubah seiring pertambahan usianya. Pajangan pesawat terbang dan robot-robot pahlawan. Komik-komik superhero favoritnya tertumpuk pada dua sekat sebuah meja belajar. Tidak terurus kembali terganti dengan semua barang-barang penunjang hidupnya.

Satu jendela yang ada di sana tak pernah terbuka. Dilapis terali besi pada bagian dalamnya karena satu alasan paling masuk akal. Keselamat. Tempat isolasi pertama dalam rumah keluarga Potter. Pemasangannya pun teriring derai air mata dari seorang Ginny Potter. Ibu kandung Albus sendiri. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh ayahnya saat itu. Dibantu oleh sang suami, terali besi itu terpasang kurang lebih empat tahun lalu. Setelah hampir saja Albus terjatuh dari lantai dua kamarnya. Ginnylah saksinya. Ia menjadi satu dari mereka yang sepakat kamar Albus harus dijaga secara sihir maupun non-sihir dengan terali itu.

 _"_ _Good morning, Albus._ Ini Mummy—"

Albus tidak bergerak dalam tidurnya. Masih terlelap meski terlihat kulit dahinya terus menggerut berkumpul di pusat. Ginny tahu jika putranya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Karena hingga pagi ini Albus tidak bisa berkutik ketika ia harus dibangunkan. Masih tetap tertidur.

Bisikan Ginny masih sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Hanya saja ditambah sedikit guncangan pelan di pundak Albus untuk sedikit memaksa anak itu sadar. Ia tidak kuasa membangunkan putra termudanya itu, meski pun untuk minum ramuan. Albus sangat sulit untuk tidur jika ia sedang kalut memikirkan sesuatu. Dan ketika ia bisa terlelap, sungguh kasihan jika ia harus dibangunkan.

Ginny mengusap rambut Albus dari dahi ke belakang. Sudah sangat panjang dari terakhir ia dan Harry berusaha bersama memotong rambut Albus lima bulan yang lalu. "Albus masih tampan. Anak Mummy tampan kok, huh." Bisiknya untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri—sebenarnya.

"Ekh—hm—"

"Hey, sudah bangun rupanya."

Erangan Albus samar-samar mengiringi manik hijau netranya terbuka. Masih kosong tanpa fokus yang pasti meski wajah ibunya tepat berada di hadapannya. Ginny mengulas senyum indahnya pagi ini. Berhasil. Albus terbangun.

"Kau ingat hari ini hari spesial apa, Al?" tanya Ginny membantu Albus tenang terlebih dahulu sebelum diangkat untuk setengah berbaring. Albus bisa sering kesakitan pada kepalanya jika langsung bangkit sesaat setelah bangun tidur. "Kau ingat, kan? Mungkin semalaman sudah kau pikirkan sampai kau kesiangan bangun sekarang." Ujar Ginny sambil tersenyum.

Ingatan Albus tiap hari akan dilatih dengan cara-cara ringan. Membisikkan memori jangka pendeknya. Tentang hari ini, tentang Hogwarts.

 _"_ _Ho—ho—wars—"_

"Hogwarts benar, Hogwarts, Albus." Ginny sempat mengecup pipi Albus sebelum kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Albus lantas berkata, "ini tanggal 1 September. Kita akan ke Kings Cross pagi ini."

Ada senyuman muncul dari bibir Albus. Terulas rasa bahagia dari ekspresinya pagi ini. Albus akan terus menunggu waktu itu tiba. Saat ia akan pergi bersekolah di sana. Sejak kecil bahkan sebelum ia mendapat petaka itu. Albus sangat ingin merasakan atmosfer sekolah sihir terbaik di Inggris sana. Hingga kini, satu-satunya memori terkuat yang selalu ada di kepalanya adalah Hogwarts dengan segala keajaibannya. Tempat yang sangat ingin Albus datangi. Namun mengingat usianya yang belum cukup untuk pergi, Albus sangat ingin tahu bagaimana kereta legendaris yang akan membawa anak-anak Hogwarts pergi ke sekolah.

Hogwarts Exspress. Ia harus melihatnya lebih awal.

Koneksi memori baru diterima oleh Albus. Benar, pagi ini akan ada anggota keluarganya yang berangkat ke Hogwarts. Semalam ia diberi pengertian jika tidak ada larangan untuk Albus ikut mengantarnya nanti meski penolakan besar-besaran datang dari JamesYa, Albus akan ikut mengantar sang kakak, James Sirius Potter, hingga ke peron 9 ¾ di tahun pertamanya.

"Ya-mmie—"

"James, benar sekali. Dia sudah siap-siap di kamarnya. Sebentar lagi kita sarapan dulu di bawah baru nanti kita berangkat bersama. Lily juga sedang bersiap-siap, Al."

Sudah cukup siang untuk sarapan sebenarnya. Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, Ginny membiarkan keluarganya lebih sibuk untuk mempersiapkan keberangkat James ke Hogwarts di tahun pertamanya. Karena berhubung Albus membutuhkan banyak bantuan untuk bersiap-siap, Harry mengambil alih pekerjaan dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka semua pagi ini.

Pelan-pelan, Albus dibangunkan untuk diajak masuk ke kamar mandi. Ginny dan Albus harus keluar kamar terlebih dulu untuk ke kamar mandi di lantai dua sana. Dari arah dapur, Harry melihat istri dan putranya tampak beriringan masuk ke pintu kamar mandi. Samar-samar ia pun mendengar Ginny terus memberi semangat pada Albus agar cepat bersiap-siap untuk ikut ke Kings Cross.

James, yang telah duduk di bangkunya di ruang makan melihat ayahnya tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan arah lantai dua. Saat ia mengikuti arah pandang sang ayah barulah ia tahu objek perhatian itu kembali datang dari adiknya. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan bilang Albus akan tetap ikut kita hari ini, Dad. Aku sudah bilang, kan, kalau Al—" kesimpulan James ketika melihat Albus benar-benar mandi dan anggukan kepala ayahnya menjawab semuanya. Rambut Albus basah setelah keluar dari kamar mandi di dekat kamarnya. Semua sudah terjadi.

Harry tersenyum singkat kepada James. "Ya, Al sudah lama sekali ingin pergi ke Kings Cross. Apalagi melihat Hogwarts Express—"

"Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat jelas. Telinganya juga tidak peka dengan suara. Apalagi sikapnya seperti orang gil—"

"James!" Hardik Harry cepat bersamaan dengan knop kompor yang ia matikan kasar, "jaga bicaramu!"

"Bukan aku saja yang bilang kalau dia—semua orang di luar sana mengatakan Albus gila, Dad!"

"Albus sakit. Sakit, James. Jadi jangan pernah ulangi kata-katamu tadi. Kalau Mummy sampai mendengarmu bicara seperti itu, Mum pasti tidak akan segan untuk menghukummu, James. Sekarang kau diam dan habiskan sarapanmu. Kau tak mau terlambat kereta di hari pertamamu ke Hogwarts, kan?"

James tak mengubris ayahnya yang terus marah karena ia menyebut adiknya sendiri dengan sebutan yang tidak pantas. "Kalau pun nanti aku terlambat juga pasti gara-gara dia." Gumam James lebih pelan. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak sudi melihat sekelilingnya. Ditambah ketika suara-suara muncul dari arah tangga. Suara ibu dan erangan tak jelas dari adik laki-lakinya.

"Pelan-pelan turunnya, sayang. Pegangan tembok."

"Eh—Mummy, kacamata Albus ketinggalan, nih!"

Rupanya Lily pun turut serta turun dari tangga bersama mereka. Lily dengan sabar membawakan kacamata Albus dan menunggu kakaknya itu diantar duduk untuk sarapan bersama di lantai bawah. Lain dengan James, Lily sangat sayang dengan Albus meski kondisi sang kakak kedua tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Hanya Lily yang terkadang menyempatkan waktu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Albus dan mengajaknya berbincang sesuka hatinya. Meski Lily tahu kakaknya tidak banyak merespon pembicaraannya.

"Kau akan sedikit lebih jelas kalau memakai ini—"

Lily mengaitkan gagang kacamata itu di masing-masing telinga Albus. Melihatnya dari sisi kanan dan kiri untuk membenarkan posisi bantalan kacamata terpasang pas di tengah tulang hidung mancungnya. Lily tersenyum puas membuat kakaknya senang.

"Pas, kau makin terlihat tampan, Al. Dan makin mirip dengan Dad." Singgung Lily.

"Tentu saja," suara berat seorang pria tiba-tiba terdengar ikut menyahut. Datang dari arah pintu masuk dengan blazer bludru coklat tua dan sweeter santai di lapisan dalam. Wanita berambut coklat berombak ikut berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka membawa sebuah kantung yang mengeluarkan bau roti panggang.

Sedikit terlambat dari yang mereka janjikan sendiri. Ron dan Hermione paling tidak sudah menunjukkan batang hidungnya untuk ikut mengantar sang putra baptis di tahun pertamanya ke Hogwarts. Bagi mereka, hari ini adalah moment spesial untuk James dan harus dirayakan.

Ron memeluk Lily, kemudian menghampiri James memberi dukungan semangat dan diakhiri dengan memberi kecupan di kepala Albus sebagai salam selamat pagi. Ron melambaikan tangannya pada Harry agar dibawakan satu piring makanan karena ia sendiri belum makan. Tentu saja terkesan benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Bisa tidak saat kau datang tidak minta makan denganku?" tanya Harry sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sereal dan satu kotak kecil susu. "Tinggal ini. Roti panggang dan sosisnya di makan anak-anak. Kalau kau tak mau, aku bisa kembalikan lagi—atau makan kue yang bawa tadi."

"Eits, tak masalah. Yang penting ada serat dari sereal dan protein dari susu." Kata Ron sambil menuang susu kotaknya dalam mangkuk sereal pemberian Harry.

"Bicaramu sudah seperti Hermione, Ron. Bedanya kalau Hermione cerdas. Sedangkan dirimu itu sok cerdas." Goda Ginny turut menggundang gelak tawa semua orang.

Ginny pun ikut duduk tak jauh dari Ron untuk membantu Albus makan. Sejak tadi Albus hanya terlihat duduk sambil memegang botol air mineral. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan pandangan kosong. Mengeluarkan suara pun tidak. Itulah yang membuat Ginny langsung bertindak untuk membantu Albus menyantap bubur oat khusus dengan taburan kacang almond yang telah dibuat Harry.

Melihat gelagat yang aneh, selepas memeluk Lily, Hermione mendekat ke arah Albus untuk mengucapkan salam dan memeriksa keadaannya. Sekilas yang dapat diperhatikan Hermione adalah wajah Albus yang memang terlihat pucat.

"Badannya berkeringat, Ginny." Hermione memeluk kepala Albus untuk memberi kecupan singkat di pelipis kanannya. Tangan Hermione sempat menyentuh dahi Albus, merasakan jika suhu badan keponakannya sedang tidak baik. "Hangat." Katanya.

"Semalaman mungkin Al tidak tidur. Dia berbaring sama dengan terakhir aku menemaninya tadi malam. Tadi saja ia masih tidur saat akan aku bangunkan. Tidak seperti biasanya."

Hermione memeriksa kembali wajah Albus yang terus tanpa ekspresi dan respon mencolok ketika diminta untuk memakan suapan buburnya dari sang ibu. "Ayo, Albus. Makan dulu buburnya. Sebentar lagi kita— _upss, sorry, Al!"_

Botol digenggam Albus terjatuh tepat di sisi Hermione yang memeluknya. Lantai mulai basah dengan aliran air dari dalam botol yang tidak tertutup rapat. Albus terdengar mengerang pelan merasakan tangannya tak menggenggam apapun. Sigap Ginny menarik Albus agar berdiri dari kursi makan agar menjauhi genangan air.

"Maafkan Auntie, sayang. Tadi botolmu tak sengaja tersenggol—"

"Sepertinya tidak, Auntie." Ujar James sejenak menenangkan kepanikan Hermione. ia juga benci tiap kali orang-orang harus mengalah merasa bersalah pada Albus meski pun itu bukan kesalahannya melainkan Albus. "Al menjatuhkan sendiri botolnya." Geramnya mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Ron dan Harry bersama-sama menarik bangku agar lebih menepi untuk membersihkan air yang membasahi tepat di bawah meja. Hanya dengan tongkat mereka bisa membuat air itu hilang dan lantai mulai kering.

"Sudah, mungkin tadi tersenggol badan Auntie Mione, kan, James. Jadi Albus tidak tahu—"

"Tapi aku melihatnya, Uncle Ron. Tangan Al—"

"Cukup, James." Bentak Harry mulai emosi karena James terus menyudutkan adiknya. "Hanya botol yang tumpah. Sudahlah. Kasihan adikmu air minumnya—"

Bruk! Tubuh Albus limbung ke belakang.

"Albus!"

 _"_ _Bloody hell, Ginny!"_

Tubuh Albus tiba-tiba ambruk terhuyuk kebelakang. Beruntung Ginny yang sempat meminta Albus berdiri untuk menghindari air masih berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tidak sampai ikut terjatuh ke lantai, Ginny menyangga tubuh kejang putranya dengan menumpu tangan kirinya di tembok. Hingga perlahan pertahanan kekuatan Ginny melemah untuk mengimbangi badan Albus hingga berselonjor ke lantai.

Badan Albus kaku. Kejang dan erangan-erangan kencang seolah menahan rasa sakit dan tekanan di sekujur tubuhnya begitu kuat.

"Gin—pindah, pijat tangannya!" Harry spontan menarik kepala dan pundak Albus untuk berpindah dalam rengkuhan tangan. Sementara ia melindungi kepala dan bagian atas badan Albus agar tenang, Ginny memijat tangan-tangan Albus yang terus kaku dan menghentak kesegala arah. Sedangkan Ron menjaga agar kaki Albus tak menjejak liar hingga melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Ambilkan serbet itu, Lily!" minta Harry untuk segera digulung dan dijejalkan di mulut Albus menjaga jika Albus spontan menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Lily dan Hermione segera saling membantu menyingkirkan meja dan vas bunga agar tak terkena goncangan badan Albus. Sambil menangis Lily ikut melihat sang kakak dari jarak cukup jauh. Ia hapal jika Albus sudah mulai kejang seperti para Muggle kerasukan roh yang pernah ia lihat di televisi, ia harus menjauh. Membiarkan orangtuanya menangani sang kakak hingga tenang dan tertidur. Namun setiap itu terjadi, ia pasti tak kuasa untuk tidak menangis. Lily takut dengan keadaan kakaknya yang terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Dipindahkan atau tidak? Badannya bisa makin kesakitan kalau di lantai. Ke atas sofa—"

"Tidak perlu, Mione. Biar di sini dulu. Kalau sudah tenang baru kita angkat ke atas." Dengan terengah-engah Harry tetap menjaga kepala Albus agar tetap aman dari tembok atau benda-benda lain yang bisa melukainya. Sesekali Harry berbicara di telinga Albus. Memanggil nama putranya atau memintanya untuk tenang.

"Menangis, Al. Tak apa—ayo, nak. Kuat.. Albus kuat!" bisik Harry. Membiarkan Albus terus berteriak dengan suara tertahan dan menjaga mulut putranya agar terbuka. Menghentak-hentakkan badannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki seolah ia sedang di ikat oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata.

Namun semua itu hanya reaksi dari kejang otot di seluruh tubuhnya hingga tak terkendali. Hampir empat tahun sudah Harry mengalami hari-hari dengan gejala epilepsi Albus demikian. Penyakit yang muncul setelah tragedi itu. Mereka semua bisa sering menandai ciri-ciri jika itu akan terjadi. Ketika Albus kelelahan, susah makan, atau terlambat mengkonsumsi ramuannya. Meskipun sebenarnya kejang yang dialami Albus juga bisa tidak terdeteksi sebelumnya. Anak itu langsung jatuh, terkapar di mana tempat ia terakhir berpijak lantas kejang hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Sering-sering Harry dan Ginny tak bisa melepas Albus sendirian meski itu di kamarnya. Bahkan, teknologi pemantau pun sampai terpasang di sudut kamar Albus untuk terus dapat dipantau mereka dimanapun berada. Untuk apa lagi jika tidak tentang keselamatan Albus sendiri.

Hampir pukul setengah sebelas siang tapi Albus belum kunjung membaik. James lupa jika ia harus segera berangkat jika tidak ingin terlambat. Jarak rumahnya dengan Kings Cross cukup jauh sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk terus di rumah.. atau ia akan terlambat.

"Oh.. aku harus berangkat—Mum, Dad—"

"Ekem!"

Panggilan James malah terdahului oleh erangan Albus. Adiknya makin kuat terus mengejang dan menendang apapun jika Ron tak ada memegangi kakinya.

"Mum—"

"James, kau tak lihat adikmu sekarang seperti apa! Kejangnya bahkan tak berhenti-berhenti. Merlin!" Ginny menangis dan hanya bisa marah ketika James mengingatkannya untuk segera berangkat.

Tidak ada yang mempedulikan James meskipun ia terus memohon. "Tapi—" James lelah tak diperhatikan. Semua orang sibuk memikirkan kondisi Albus, bukan dirinya yang harusnya diberikan semangat karena akan berangkat ke Hogwarts. "Ini tahun pertamaku." Suaranya memelas. Ia kecewa.

Sangat kecewa.

"James, Auntie antar ke stasiun, ya. Albus mungkin akan dibawa ke St Mungo melihat kondisinya benar-benar _drop—"_

"Kalau memang Auntie lebih peduli pada Al, aku bisa berangkat sendiri!"

James menarik kasar dua koper besar dan satu sangkar burung hantunya menuju pintu keluar. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya segera mencari taksi dan pergi sendiri ke Kings Cross. Tanpa keluarganya.

Hermione mengambil alih koper James dan membawanya masuk ke mobilnya. "Tidak, James. Ini tahun pertamamu, tahun spesial. Jadi—"

"Tidak ada tahun spesial, Auntie. Semuanya hancur karena DIA!"

"James, _please!"_ Itu adalah tanggung jawab Hermione juga. James adalah putra baptisnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hermione tahu bagaimana hati putra baptisnya. Di samping bangku kemudinya Hermione terus memperhatikan James yang memalingkan muka ke arah jendela. Meremas tangannya menahan emosi yang bisa saja meledak. James menangis dalam diam memandangi jalanan London yang mulai padat. Terus ia merutuki kebencian yang akhirnya tumbuh dan berkembang besar pada seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hari spesialnya.

"Aku benci padamu, Al. Aku benci!" James kecewa.

Sampai di depan peron 9 3/4 , James memaksa untuk ditinggalkan sendiri. Hermione tak mau begitu saja membiarkan James sendirian di hari pertamanya menuju Hogwarts. Hermione percaya dengan keberanian James, tapi dengan emosi yang sedang kacau seperti itu.. Hermione tahu kehadirannya amat sangat dibutuhkan.

Tangan James bergetar meremas besi pegangan trolinya. Menatap dinding peron ajaib yang sudah ia bayangkan jauh-jauh hari untuk melewatinya. Bersama ayah ibunya, di sisi kanan dan kirinya menjadi penguat. Mengantarnya untuk menembus dinding itu bersama-sama. Setia menemaninya hingga keretanya bergerak menjauh. Hanya saja, kenyataannya kini membuat James tak sudi untuk masuk.

Ia takut.

"Ayo," Hermione menyentuh pundak James pelan. Meminta sedikit ruang untuk ia menggenggam besi troli di sisi kanan James. "Pengan kuat-kuat. Kita bersama-sama masuk. Tutup matamu jika gugup."

Dengan beriring airmata yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan, James mendorong trolinya kencang. Menembus susunan bata yang membentuk peron ajaib di hadapannya. Melupakan semua realita jika momen spesialnya hari ini harus ia jalani sendiri.. bersama ibu baptisya seorang.

"Jangan nakal. Jadilah murid Hogwarts yang baik. Jangan lupa kirim surat untuk Mum dan Dad di rumah, ya." Hanya kata-kata seperti itulah yang bisa Hermione sampaikan sebelum James naik ke kereta. Ditutup dengan menghapus airmata di ujung mata James lantas memberi kecupan selamat jalan di dahinya. "Auntie sangat menyayangimu, James. Hati-hati!"

 _"_ _Thanks,"_ jawab James singkat.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat. James duduk di satu kompartemen dengan Fred Jr, Frank, dan Louis yang baru ditemuinya di kereta. Terus terdiam bersandar pada kaca jendela memikirkan Albus yang kini telah mendapat perawatan di salah satu ruangan intensif St. Mungo bersama ayah-ibunya, Lily, dan sang paman yang seharusnya ikut mengantarkannya lalu melambaikan tangan sebagai ucapan selamat jalan seperti para pengantar dari siswa yang lain.

Jauh bermil-mil dari Hogwarts Express yang terus menjauh, Albus, terbaring kesakitan berselimut cahaya-cahaya sihir dari para healer yang bertindak cepat. Membantunya dari kontraksi liar otot-otot tubuhnya yang makin tak terkendali. Hingga satu jam bergelut dengan mantera terkuat, ramuan dosis tinggi, teriakan kencang Albus sendiri, dan kekalutan dari beberapa orang yang setia menemaninya di luar sana.. keajaiban pun datang.

Salah seorang healer melihat perubahan energi tubuh Albus yang bergerak mendekati garis normal. Harry, Ginny, Lily dan juga Ron mengucapkan segala syukur yang tak terhingga. Albus baru saja melewati titik terparah selama lima tahun terakhirnya dengan begitu baik. Epilepsi yang datang pagi ini jauh lebih parah namun semua itu mengakhiri suatu perjuangan panjang. Berakhir dengan suatu keajaiban.

Fungsi otak Albus bekerja normal kembali.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, di tengah kebahagian itu keluar setitik airmata yang lolos dari ujung mata kiri Albus. Ia masih sadar. Bahkan jauh dari sekadar sadar. Ia merasakan perubahan dirinya sendiri. Ditengah rasa sakit yang masih melekat ditubuhnya itu, Albus mengingat Hogwarts, Kings Cross, kereta, dan James.

"James—" kata pertama yang bisa ia ucapkan dengan jelas setelah lima tahun berlalu. Nama itu. Nama kakaknya yang keluar dengan rasa bersalah begitu dalam.

 _"_ _So—rry."_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Chapter ini udah jadi jauh-jauh hari setelah lebaran. Bahkan di cerita saat Albus kejang itu adalah moment kaget luar biasa Anne waktu lebaran hari pertama. Pas main ke rumah salah satu nenek, salah satu keluarga Anne anaknya tiba-tiba kejang. Step. Ibu Anne sampai ketakutan gara-gara dikira anak itu marah sama ibu Anne setelah teh di botolnya tumpah pas dipegang. Ibu aku kira gara-gara itu, mirip Hermione lah. Eh kata Bibi aku (ibunya anak itu) emang udah biasa kejang. Tiap kecapekan. Kasihan banget loh. Semuanya sampai ikut panik. Aduhh.. jadilah itu keinget dan jadilah chapter ini.**

 **Kritik saran silakan tulis di kolom review, ya. Anne sangat tunggu respon kalian. Maaf kalau masih menemukan typo. Anne mohon maaf. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3. Doain KKN Anne lancar dan cepat nulis lagi. Amin.**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	3. Albus

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne akhirnya muncul lagi untuk melanjutkan Ephemeral yang tertunda. Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas KKN di desa yang jauhhhh sekali dari rumah selama satu bulan, (yang mana Anne susah banget buat nulis di sana) kali ini Anne bisa dengan cukup lega menyelesaikan chapter 3 sampai di depan kalian semua. Hahaha.. semoga para pembaca Anne yang sudah lama menunggu fic ini lanjut bisa paham ya yang namanya Kuliah Kerja Nyata itu susahnya kayak apa. Hemm.. Udah ya, yang penting sekarang adalah kalian bisa baca lagi, yeeee...**

 **Tapi sebelumnya, Anne balas-balas review yang sudah masuk, ya.**

 **HapherGxx** : aduhh makasih, ya. Siap.. lanjut baca terus, ya! _Thanks :)_

 **Mrs. X** : penasaran? Ikuti terus kisahnya, ya!

 **Naryssa** : James terpaksa jadi egois karena kondisi adiknya.. namanya juga masih anak-anak, sering ngerasa iri dan belum bisa bedaain mana baik buruknya. Ikuti terus ceritanya, ya

 **Yovanka Amelia** : iri sesama saudara udah wajar, aku juga begitu kok. Tapi mungkin kebanyakan yang ngerasa kakak-kakak aku. Soalnya aku anak terakhir. Thanks ya

 **Baiklah, sekiranya sudah cukup balas-balasnya, kali ini Anne langsungkan saja. Agak panjang ya chapter ini dibanding biasanya. Jadi Anne persilakan!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 _Aku tadi tidak melihat ada Harry Potter di peron? Benar tidak?"_

 _Aku juga. Berarti memang tidak ada. Aku malah sempat berpapasan dengan Hermione Granger. Astaga dia cantik sekali—"_

 _Lalu kenapa? Bukannya putra pertamanya masuk Hogwarts tahun ini?"_

 _Iya juga. Tapi—ah, yang diberita itu mungkin masalahnya.. Harry Potter kan, punya seorang putra lagi yang sedikit—kurang waras."_

 _A,h yang itu.. aku sudah melihatnya juga saat kebetulan di St. Mungo. Dia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila!"_

 _Anak seperti itu kan, mempermalukan saja. Mungkin keluarga Potter malu jika harus membawanya ikut kemari."_

Dan suara-suara sumbang tentang keluarga Potter terus bersahutan. Terdengar jelas oleh telinga James dari balik pembatas kompartemen kereta yang ia tempati. Hingga suara lain kembali berkata jauh lebih menyakitkan.

 _Begitulah kalau orang terkenal kemudian punya—aib. Kasihan. Malunya satu keluarga."_

Sebagai sepupu terdekat James, Fred Jr merasakan kekacauan pada diri James hari ini. Mungkin karena memang suara-suara dari kompartemen sebelah terus mengobrol tentang keanehan yang disadari banyak orang. Tentu saja, hari ini semua penyihir tahu jika putra pertama Potter akan masuk di tahun pertamanya. Daily Prophet sudah sempat memuat berita itu ketika James dan Harry tertangkap awak berita datang ke toko Olivander untuk membeli tongkat. Sehingga banyak penyihir berspekulasi mereka akan bertemu dengan sang pahlawan di peron 9 awal September ini. Namun nyatanya, tidak ada satu keluarga Potter yang datang selain James sendiri yang akan berangkat.

"Lupakan saja, Jamesie. Yang mereka bicarakan itu—"

"Semuanya benar."

Potong James masih tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sungai-sungai di luar sana terlihat begitu luas dengan hutan-hutan pinus yang lebat. James sudah sangat jauh dari rumahnya sekarang. Berpisah dari keluarganya yang tidak ada satu pun yang ikut mengantarkannya hari ini. Terlepas dari kebaikan Bibinya yang telah bersedia mengantarnya hingga masuk ke kereta. Sementara keluarga intinya tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Duduk di sebelah Fred Jr, Louis, hanya memilih tak mau ikut berbicara. James benar-benar kacau. Akan sangat sulit jika sudah diajak bicara dan masuk terlalu jauh tentang masalah internal keluarnya.

"Fred, jangan bercanda." Pesan Louis.

"James. Tenanglah, mereka hanya belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di keluargamu. Uncle Harry sudah dikenal luas oleh banyak masyarakat sihir di Inggris ini. Mereka akan tetap menghargai ayahmu dan juga keluargamu lepas dengan bagaimana keadaan Albus sekarang."

Sontak James melihat ke arah Fred Jr yang terus saja berkutbah tentang masalah keluarganya. "Kau tahu apa, Fred?" suara James dingin sekali. Louis menepuk dahinya seolah berkata, _'apa kataku, Fred!_ '

"Aku peduli padamu, James. Aku hanya ingin kau berkonstrasilah saja dengan Hogwarts dan biarkan Albus dijaga oleh orangtuamu."

Hanya itu saja yang sebenarnya harus James ingat. Di dunia ini ia pun harus berjuang untuk hidupnya juga. Jika ia mampu untuk kuat, masalah seperti kondisi adiknya itu tidak akan jadi beban berat. Ini tahun pertamanya. James tidak mau menjadi pecundang karena terus mendengar ocehan banyak penyihir tentang keluarganya. Dan yang perlu digarisbawahi, tentang adiknya yang kurang waras.

"Setidaknya kau punya masalah sendiri nanti ketika kastil Hogwarts telah kita tapaki bersama-sama." Fred Jr menepuk tiga kali pundak James penuh keyakinan. Cerita panjang mereka akan segera dimulai di Hogwarts.

Benar kata sepupunya itu, James kuat dengan segala ujiannya. Dalam hati ia tegaskan sekali lagi, "kau akan jadi hebat, James. Tidak seperti adik laki-lakimu itu." Batin James terus menggema di dunia sadarnya.

* * *

Inilah Albus sekarang. Matanya terbuka dengan kesadaran hingga mencapai sembilan puluh persen. Salah seorang healer memberinya satu mantera khusus yang diarahkan ke puncak ubun-ubunnya. Bergerak turun menyentuh kesepuluh jari kaki. Menjelma bagai angin, berdesir tipis mengiringi helaan napas yang samar-samar keluar dari hidung dan mulut Albus. Perubahan mulai terlihat khususnya pada kemampuan bicara. Albus pelan-pelan mencoba bersuara dengan lumayan jelas seperti menyebut namanya.. atau menyebut nama kakaknya, James.

"Merlin, terima kasih!"

Tidak ada rasa syukur paling nikmat siang ini untuk keluarga Potter selain melihat kesadaran Albus. Ginny memeluk suaminya hampir lemas. Putra yang selama ini ia rawat dengan penuh penjagaan ketat telah berhasil sembuh. Ia paham bagaimana Albus pada setiap harinya. Namun kali ini ia melihat perubahan itu terang-terangan. Albus tampak lebih segar dari biasanya meski ia masih membutuhkan pantauan sihir medis yang intensif.

"Ini benar-benar keajaiban. Syaraf-syaraf Albus dapat berfungsi baik setelah lepas dari reaksi epilepsinya. Bahkan tiga mantera pendeteksi kami sudah menunjukkan Albus benar-benar mengalami kemajuan, Mr. Potter."

"Benarkah, Albus benar-benar—"

"Sadar. Hanya saja mungkin kesembuhannya belum seratus persen. Putra anda membutuhkan perawatan sementara di sini agar dapat kami pantau dengan baik. Sebentar lagi anda sudah bisa memesan kamar rawat untuknya, Sir. Bisa segera diurus di bagian administrasi."

 _Thank you,"_ ucap Harry sambil memperhatikan putranya sudah mulai membuka matanya dengan fokus yang jelas, yaitu ibunya yang sedang memeluknya sambil menangis.

Melihatnya Harry tak kuasa untuk hanya diam di posisinya. Tangan kiri Harry ikut membelai rambut hitam putranya. Sambil tak henti untuk terus bersyukur. Hingga ia sendiri melupakan jika Ron masih ada bersamanya di ruangan itu.

Ron menepuk pundak Harry memberikan selamat. Bagaimana tidak Albus sendiri adalah keponakannya juga. "Jaga Albus di sini dengan Ginny, Harry. Aku yang akan membantu mengurus administrasi rawat inapnya. Kau mau Albus ditempatkan di mana? Akan aku daftarkan." Usulan Ron terdengar sangat amat membantu bagi Harry.

"Maaf jika tidak merepotkanmu, Ron. Ambil kamar rawat terbaik dengan privasi yang paling aman untuk Al. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Ron. Aku serahkan urusan ini padamu, ya."

"Tentu. Aku sangat senang dengan kemajuan kondisi Albus. Selamat, Harry. Aku turut bahagia. Ah—kalau kau tak keberatan, akan aku kabari semua keluarga kita tentang kondisi Al. Kalau perlu anak-anak di Hogwrats pun—"

"Ah, terima kasih, Ron. Tapi untuk anak-anak—aku rasa tidak perlu dulu. Mereka mungkin masih dalam perjalanan. Lagi pula aku takut mengganggu mereka di hari pertama nanti."

Harry menyebut tentang hari pertama. Sementara tidak semua anak-anak keluarga besar Wesley menempuh tahun pertamanya jika tidak James, Fred Jr, atau Louis. Ron tahu jika maksud Harry adalah tentang James. Dengan penuh kesadaran, Ron memberi kuasa Harry untuk mengabarkan secara personal dengan putra pertamanya.

"Astaga aku paham, Harry. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, ya. Sampaikan salamku untuk Al."

Dan tinggallah kini Albus ditemani oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"Albus, sayang." Panggil Ginny dengan berbisik di telinga kanan putranya itu. "Ini Mummy, sayang!"

 _Ja—mmiee! Man-a— Jamie—"_

Hanya itu yang terus Albus utarakan dengan mata entah berfokus pada apa. Badannya tidak banyak bergerak. Cukup kepalanya hanya berusaha berfokus pada suara-suara yang tidak henti memanggil. Telinga Albus terlalu sukar untuk menerima banyak-banyak suara setelah sekian tahun indera pendengarannya hanya sekadar sunyi.

"Ma—" Albus kenal itu suara ibunya. Jelas sekali sebab sang pemilik suara terus berbisik di telinganya. "Ma—" ulang Albus terus tanpa melepas pandangannya pada salah satu sudut ruang pemeriksaannya. Sebuah vas bunga di salah satu meja aluminium penuh dengan tongkat-tongkat khusus dan botol-botol ramuan.

Sedetik kemudian, Harry memberanikan diri menyentuh kepala Albus. Mendekatkannya untuk sekadar mengecup dahi bocah malangnya. Tanpa sadar, Harry menitikkan airmata yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Mengalir dengan sengaja menyentuh rambut hitam tak terawat Albus. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan membuat Albus kembali seperti dulu.

Putranya sudah sehat.

"Kau mendengar kami, _Son?"_

Harry melepas pelukannya memberi jeda Albus agar bersedia memandang sosok pria yang ia panggil Daddy. "Ini Daddy, Albus. Kau mengenal Daddy, kan, Nak?" Harry bertanya seolah putranya tidak mengenalnya begitu lama.

 _"Daddy—? Daddy—takut—ta—kut—"_

"Iya, nak. Kau aman di sini. Jangan takut!"

Dipeluknya tubuh Albus seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Entah mengapa ketika Albus mulai mengutarakan ketakutannya itu, ingatan Harry kembali bergerak pada beberapa tahun silam. Ketika tragedi yang merenggut kejiwaan putranya hingga berada di bawah ambang normal. Harry tak pernah berhenti untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jika bukan karena dirinya, Albus tak akan pernah bisa seperti itu.

Baru setelah Harry mengambil posisi duduk di bangku dengan tangan belum lepas dari sang putra, Albus menoleh. Mengamati wajah ayahnya dengan sudut-sudut mata memicing tak jelas. Benar, Harry tahu putranya itu memang membutuhkan kacamata seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, kacamata milik Albus entah di mana.

"Harry, aku lupa kacamata Al ada di mana. Seingatku kacamatanya terjatuh saat ia kejang tadi."

Terjatuh di lantai ruang makan. Baik Harry dan Ginny menebak jika kacamata Albus tertinggal di area ruang makan. Tidak ada yang sempat menyadari ketika Albus di bawa menuju St. Mungo kacamatanya tidak terbawa. Ada kemungkinan dari posisi terjatuh itulah kacamata Albus tertinggal. Bahkan posisi terakhir kacamata itu berada tidak ada yang tahu.

"Biar, nanti kita beli lagi, ya. Untuk sekarang—" Harry tiba-tiba melepas kacamatanya sendiri lantas mengarahkan tongkatnya sambil merapal sebuah mantera.

Sulur-sulur cahaya hijau kekuningan memancar semakin menyebar keseluruhan permukaan kacamata bulatnya. Ginny terkesima dengan perubahan kedua lensa yang tampak lebih menipis. Meskipun tidak berubah bentuk, sekilas ada yang berbeda dengan kacamata itu.

"Kau merubah kekuatan lensanya?" tanya Ginny. Suaminya kini tidak berkacamata. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu nanti?"

"Albus harus melihat kita dengan jelas dulu, Gin. Ini untuk sementara. Nanti aku akan pulang sebentar untuk mengambil kacamatanya. Atau kalau perlu, Albus periksa di sini lagi sekalian mengatur kekuatan lensa kacamatanya yang lebih cocok. Aku yakin tidak hanya kondisi tubuhnya saja yang lebih baik, begitu juga dengan kemampuan penglihatannya sekarang. Anak kita sudah sehat, Ginny."

Kacamata Harry kebesaran di wajah Albus. Posisi kacamata itu turun, menumpu pada ujung hidungnya. Sehingga perlu disangga dengan bantuan tanggan jika ingin pas di depan mata. "Jelas, Al?" tanya Ginny turut membantu membenarkan posisi kacamata itu. Pada sudut senja menjelang petang, Albus tak ubahnya sosok yang kembali segar setelah tertidur lama.

"Iya, ya—a," ucapan Albus terus terbata-bata. Fokus matanya mulai berubah-ubah pada beberapa objek yang ada di hadapannya. Ia pun kini mampu merespon panggilan hingga langsung menatap lawan bicaranya meski terbatas.

Lengan Albus bergerak naik. Ingin meraih pergelangan tangan lain yang ada paling dekat dengannya. Sang ibu—Ginny Potter sadar jika lengan kirinya ingin diraih dengan susah payah. "Al, kemarilah." Panggilnya. Albus tidak lagi menolak jika ia sentuh. Bahkan kali ini, Albus sendiri yang ingin menyentuhnya.

"Ma—"

"Iya, sayang. Katakan, kau mau apa sekarang?"

Sementara Harry memilih menunggu reaksi dan balasan Albus. Terakhir Albus mengutarakan permintaannya sendiri adalah ketika usianya tidak lebih dari lima tahun. Saat itu Albus ingin dibelikan robot berwujud naga dengan sisik hijau di sekitar badannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, ketika usianya sudah sepuluh tahun, Harry dan Ginny tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh putra mereka.

"James.. James—James mana?"

Albus menginginkan James. Bukan mainan atau hal kanak-kanak lain yang sempat dijelaskan oleh healer. Sebagaimana yang diketahui, Albus kehilangan lima tahun masa pertumbuhan anak-anaknya. Meski memorinya masih merekam jelas apa yang sudah ia lalui sepanjang lima tahun sebelumnya, sistem pemikiran dan motorik Albus hanya baru berkembang saat usianya lima tahun. Lantas kemudian ia sakit. Para healer menghawatirkan jika meskipun Albus telah sehat, kondisi Albus masihlah sama seperti halnya anak yang baru masuk sekolah tingkat kanak-kanak. Albus belum pernah tahu bagaimana menulis, membaca, atau berhitung dengan baik.

Ginny mendesah pelan, tebakannya tentang mainan dan hadiah berupa makanan lenyap sudah setelah Albus hanya menginginkan kakaknya ada di sana. "Kau mau James?" tanyanya ulang.

"Yeah. Ke Hogwarts. Sekarang."

"Tapi," Harry melirik ke arah Ginny meminta pertolongan. Ia bingung akan menjawab apa. "Ini sudah sore, Al. James mungkin sebentar lagi sudah sampai di Hogwarts—em.. James sudah berangkat saat kami membawamu kemari."

"Sudah. Hm. OK."

Seraut rasa kecewa muncul di wajah Albus. Ia menunduk sambil meremas jari-jari tangannya seolah harapan yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu telah lewat begitu saja tanpa ia ketahui. Di pikiran Albus kini hanyalah tidak ada lagi kereta dengan asap tebal yang menuju ke Hogwarts.

"Saat James pulang, kita akan menjemputnya ke peron. Ya, yang penting sekarang kau harus sehat dulu, Al. Mummy dan Daddy akan selalu menjagamu. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

Keheningan terasa detik itu juga. Albus hanya diam dan begitu juga Harry serta Ginny. Tidak ada perbincangan antara mereka. Beberapa menit selepas itu datanglah dua orang healer yang membawa troli berisi ramuan dan peralatan pemeriksaan sihir.

Healer bernama Judy yang telah lama menangani perkembangan kondisi Albus mempersilakan asistennya untuk menyiapkan peralatan yang sekiranya dibutuhkan untuk pemeriksaan kali ini. Sementara itu, Healer Judy sesekali mengajak berbincang Harry dan Ginny dengan Albus sebagai topik utamanya.

"Tidak serumit biasanya. Kali ini pemeriksaannya hanya pemeriksaan suka-suka. Tinggal kau sebutkan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, itulah yang akan aku periksa. Mengerti, Al?"

Albus mulai terhibur sampai ia pun ikut tertawa. Sudah lama ia tak merasa sebebas itu. "Ya, silakan periksa saja. Aku sehat, kok. Hanya—" tangannya menyentuh area kakinya yang tertutup selimut, "seperti kesemutan." Ungkap Albus menunjukkan kedua kakinya.

"OK. Kita periksa dulu kakimu."

Healer Judy memberi mantera-mantera dan gerakan ayunan tongkat berpola pada sekitar lutut dan telapak kaki Albus. Ada dua cahaya yang berbeda warna keluar kemudian kembali memudar dan berbaur pada sekitar lutut sebelah kiri Albus. Saat itulah ekspresi wajah Healer Judy menyaratkan pertanda tidak baik. Dan Harry menyadari itu.

"Ada apa, Madam? Kaki Al baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Harry berbisik.

"Baik," jawab Healer Judy tegas, "namun, memang ada sedikit gangguan di lutut kirinya, sir." Berusaha tidak membuat Albus khawatir, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Albus dengan menyunggingkan senyuman lantas berkata, "kaki kirimu masih manja, Al. Itulah yang menyebabkan kau merasa kesemutan. Nanti biarkan Healer Danny yang menangani kakimu yang ini. Dia sangat ahli masalah kaki-kaki yang manja."

"Tapi aku tidak manja, kok, Madam. Harus jadi anak yang mandiri. Aku sebentar lagi kan ke Hogwarts " Tukas Albus belaga kuat.

"Hebat. Itu baru pasien favoritku."

Healer dan pasien itu pun dengan semangat saling beradu tos dan tertawa bersama. Sampai beberapa pemeriksaan selesai, Albus tak hentinya dibuat tersenyum oleh ulah lucu Healer Judy dan asistennya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Healer Judy dan sang asisten pamit untuk kembali. Namun sebelumnya, mereka sempat ditahan oleh Ginny yang rupanya turut merasakan hal yang tidak wajar.

Ginny tidak berpanjanglebar. Ia langsung saja bertanya tentang nama healer yang sempat disebut oleh Healer Judy beberapa menit lalu. Ginny sendiri belum pernah tahu siapa Healer Danny yang dimaksudkan akan menangani kaki Albus.

"Beliau adalah healer yang sangat berkompeten di bidang kesehatan tulang dan syaraf motorik. Saya—menemukan sesuatu yang tidak beres di kaki kiri Albus. Saya hanya ingin memastikan jika tebakan saya ini salah pada healer yang lebih paham masalah ini." Healer Judy berusaha menempatkan dirinya lebih terbuka pada Ginny. Bertahun-tahun ia telah menangani anak Ginny sehingga membuatnya nyaman jika harus berterus terang pada wanita itu. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut tentang kondisi kesehatan Albus.

"Madam," Ginny mengatur napasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "apa masalah yang ada di kaki Albus? Katakanlah, apa yang anda takutkan. Jangan membuat saya takut dengan ketakutan yang saya tidak ketahui. Saya mohon—"

"Kaki kiri Albus lumpuh."

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa didengar oleh Albus tentang apa yang dibicarakan ibunya dengan Healer Judy di balik tirai. Meski jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh. Begitu juga tirai yang tipis, sangat jelas dirasa jika mereka berdua menggunakan mantera kedap suara agar perbincangan itu tidak bisa didengar oleh orang lain. Bahkan sampai ibunya mengantar sampai keluar dari ruangan. Sebenarnya, itulah yang membuat Albus makin merasa tak nyaman. Pembicaraan penting di belakangnya, Albus tak pernah tahu.

"Al, kau mau sesuatu?"

Suara ayahnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Albus sadar jika ayahnya masih tak menggunakan kacamata sejak alat bantu melihatnya beralih ia pakai. Itu juga mengapa hanya ibunya yang mengantar Healer Judy dan asistennya sampai keluar dari ruang periksa Albus.

"Pakai saja kacamatanya, Dad. Aku tak apa. Kau pasti tersiksa tanpa kacamata ini." Ujar Albus sambil sesekali memperbaiki posisi kacamata di area hidungnya.

Harry memberi usapan pelan di kepala Albus lantas berkata, "tidak apa-apa. Kata Uncle Ron tadi, Auntie Hermione akan datang kemari sekalian membawa kacamatamu. Mungkin Lily juga akan ikut—"

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian yang baru saja disebut akhirnya datang. Derap langkah dengan celotehan nyaring seorang anak perempuan menyeruak masuk dengan terburu-buru. Ia berteriak, "ALBUS!" dengan mulut ternganga pada akhirnya bersama sosok wanita dewasa lain yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Itu dia." Dengan cepat Harry membri kode pada Lily untuk segera masuk. Ditemani Hermione, Lily sudah tak pandang apapun lantas menyerbu ranjang Albus dan memeluk sang kakak dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sembuh, Al." Ungkapnya.

 _Thanks_ , Lily. Kau—makin besar saja dan cerewet."

Semua orang dibuat tertawa dengan kesan Albus pada Lily. Meski demikian, Lily benar-benar tak masalah sudah dikatakan cerewet. Karena dirinya pun mengakui itu. "Tapi aku tak secerewet Mum kok, Al. Aku masih dalam batas wajar." Bisik Lily pada telinga Albus. "Apalagi kalau sudah menyuruhku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Rasanya aku ingin segera ke Hogwarts, Al—"

"Lily, biarkan kakakmu istirahat, sayang!" Hermione peringatkan Lily. Sementara itu dirinya sendiri sedang mengajak Harry berbincang tentang kacamata Albus yang ia temukan di bawah meja makan dengan keadaan salah satu gagangnya patah.

"Tapi aku sudah memperbaikinya dengan mantera, Harry. Tak masalah."

Saat Harry bertukar kacamata dengan Albus, dari arah pintu keluar Ginny dan Ron yang siap dengan beberapa petugas St. Mungo yang mengabarkan kamar rawat Albus telah siap. "Jika berkenan, kami bisa langsung mengantar ke ruangan yang baru sesuai pilihan Mr. Weasley sebelumya, sir."

"Tentu, langsung saja itu lebih baik. Silakan."

Salah seorang petugas St. Mungo kemudian menyerahkan sebuah papan berselip perkamen berisi persetujuan ada Harry. para perkamen tersebut tertulis lokasi dan nama ruangan yang dipilihkan Ron pada bagian administrasi rumah sakit sihir itu. Ada di lantai empat dengan fasilitas dan keamanan terbaik. Harry benar-benar sepakat dengan pilihan Ron.

Saking seriusnya membaca rincian perkamen itu, Harry tak sadar ranjang Albus sudah digerakkan menjauh dari ruangan. Hanya saja salah satu roda ranjangnya terselip sesuatu hingga sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Biar saya bantu." Tawar Harry ikut menarik roda belakang ranjang yang sudah cukup berkarat. Karena kesusahan, perkamen tersebut diletakkan di ranjang bersama Albus yang diminta berbaring selama menuju ruangan yang baru.

Sepanjang perjalanan di lorong-lorong St. Mungo, Albus hanya sempat melihat langit-langit dan jajaran lilin melayang di sudut-sudut tiang. Hanya sesekali Albus melihat ekspresi orang-orang yang mengantarkannya atau beberapa penyihir yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan iring-iringannya. Pandangan mereka seolah tertarik dengan kehadiran dirinya dan tentu saja keluarganya. Apalagi para penyihir itu tahu jika ada ayahnya yang turut mengantarkannya.

Sesekali teriakan dan bisik-bisik tak jelas dari penyihir-penyihir itu tertangkap di telinga Albus. Namun tidak untuk seorang anak berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba mengejar ranjangnya yang terus bergerak dan menyerahkan sebuah perkamen.

"Ini jatuh dari ranjangmu." Ucapnya.

 _Thanks,"_ balas Albus sambil menerima perkamen ayahnya itu. Ia tatap wajah pucat anak yang kira-kira berusia sama dengannya tadi. Rambut pirangnya sedikit panjang meski tersisir rapi dan badannya terlihat cukup tinggi.

Dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil, ia pun berbisik pelan sebelum berhenti mengejar ranjang Albus, "semoga cepat sembuh." Sahutnya sebelum benar-benar membiarkan Albus berlalu.

Entah mengapa, ketika doa itu diucapkan padanya, Albus merasakan dirinya seolah hidup kembali. Tidak pernah ada orang lain—yang tidak pernah ia kenal dengan jelas, tiba-tiba memberi semangat untuknya seperti itu. Di saat semua penyihir hanya menatapnya sinis, ketakutan, dan berbicara aneh di belakangnya.. anak itu berbeda.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Hem, James kayaknya benar-benar benci banget sama Albus. Tapi kasihan nggak tuh si Albus. Walaupun sudah dibilang sehat, kondisi Albus yang sekarang nggak bisa dengan mudah langsung seperti anak-anak normal pada umumnya. Lima tahun masa-masa berat di hidup Albus itu seolah harus diulang lagi mulai awal. Dan.. siapa anak yang dilihat Albus saat di lorong St. Mungo? Ada yang bisa tebak nggak nih?**

 **Jawabannya ada di chapter 4 nanti, ya. Jangan lupa tulis review, fav, atau follow fic ini. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Sampai jumpa di chapter baru mendatang. Anne sangat seneng banget bisa kembali nulis lagi.**

 ** _Thanks_** ,

 **Anne xoxo**


	4. Pertemuan

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne datang lagi di saat malam takbiran, karena besok Idul Adha. Yups, setelah Anne pertimbangkan, sebenarnya Anne mau update besok pas tanggal 1 September, tapi berhubung besok Anne mau ke rumah nenek yang bakal sibuk ngurus si sapi yang mau disembelih, Anne takut nggak pas aja momennya. So, Anne putuskan publish hari ini.**

 **Baiklah, seperti biasa Anne akan balas review dulu!**

 **ekspuulsoh :** tahan air matanya, belum saatnya, ya! Hehehe.. ikuti terus, ya! _Thank you!_

 **Yovanka Amelia :** hubungan kakak adek yang sering ada masalah pasti gitu. Ada rasa nggak enaknya kalau berantem terus. Hayo siapa anak pirang itu? Lihat di chapter ini, ya. _Thanks_ :)

 **HapherGxx :** yeayyy udah di update, nih! Bener gk ya si Scorpie? Yuk di baca chapter ini! _Thanks_ , ya! :)

 **Altherae :** wah nebak Scopius juga, nih! Bener gk ya? hehehe dibaca aja chapter ini! _Thanks_ :)

 **Walaupun yang review dikit tapi Anne bahagia ada lebih dari ratusan yang udah baca fic ini. Salam dari Anne, wahai para _silent readers!_ :)**

 **Anne baik nih, soalnya Anne baru ulang tahun Senin lalu :)**

 **Udah ah, langsung saja, ya!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Kalau tidak salah melihatnya, Scorpius Malfoy, tahu jika anak yang lewat tadi adalah putra dari Harry Potter. Pahlawan sihir Inggris yang sering ia baca di perpustakaan rumahnya. Ia benar-benar yakin setelah iring-iringan brangkar pasien dengan anak laki-laki yang terbaring di sana itu— didorong menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan lorong menuju _jalur-lintas-lantai_ St. Mungo. Satu-satunya jalur spesial yang akan menghubungkan ke lantai 4, tempat ruangan-ruangan kelas unggul. Ia sendiri baru keluar dari sana. Sekilas memang tidak aneh bagi Scorpius. Namun seingatnya, sosok Albus Severus yang kerap digosipkan gila itu berbeda dengan yang ia temui tadi.

"Dia tampak sehat, meski pucat. Kasihan, kenapa dia dibilang gila?" Ungkapnya prihatin.

Dari pertemuan singkat itu, akhirnya suatu ide yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Scorpius tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalanya. Ia penasaran dengan bagaimana banyak penyihir di luar sana menyebut anak itu gila. Dari beberapa artikel dan pembahasan tentang Albus Severus di banyak surat kabar sihir, Scorpius dapat menarik kesimpulan sederhana jika Albus sebenarnya tidak gila.

"Merlin, Scorpius. Ternyata kamu di sini?"

Seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut pirang yang sama terdengar khawatir memanggil dari arah yang berlawanan. Di tangannya sebuah kantong kertas berlogo salah satu kedai di area kafetaria St. Mungo ia jinjing tinggi agar Scorpius dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Pesanan makanannya sudah dibelikan.

"Daddy sudah bilang, kan, kalau tunggu di kamar Mum. Biar Dad yang carikan makan malam untuk kita. Ada banyak penyihir di sini. Lalu Mummy sekarang bagaimana? Sendirian?"

Draco Malfoy, kerap kali dibuat sebal dengan kelakuan putra sematawayangnya. Scorpius kerap kali bertindak di luar pengawasannya. Dunia sihir bagi Draco—dan keluarga Malfoy tidak sebersahabat ketika pada masanya. Sekarang, meski dunia sihir Inggris jauh lebih damai, namun tidak dengan Malfoy dan semua keturunannya. Semua penyihir akan memandang sebelah mata keluarga mantan Pelahap Maut itu. Tidak ada kesan baik meski kini—Draco berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki masa lalu kelamnya. Bersama Scorpius, dunia yang baru itu adalah dunianya kini. Putranya berhak hidup dengan kedamaian tanpa ada pembenci seperi hidupnya.

Draco merendahkan posisi badannya agar sejajar dengan tinggi Scorpius. Putranya tampak menyesal dengan perbuatannya meninggalkan sang ibu sendiri di ruang rawat. Draco pun merasa dirinya sudah bersikap berlebihan pada Scorpius.

Dengan pelan ia belai rambut putra kebanggaannya itu lantas berkata, "maafkan Daddy, Scorp. Kamu harus paham bagaimana posisi Dad sekarang. Mummy sakit dan semua penyihir memandang kita—"

"Aku tak peduli itu." Scorpius menangkup kedua sisi wajah Draco dengan pandangan penuh harap. Ia ingin mengungkapkan rasa kesendiriannya selama ini.

"Scorpius—"

"Daddy sudah berubah. Daddy orang baik. Mummy orang baik. Aku juga tidak nakal. Aku—aku hanya," pandangan Scorpius beralih ke arah jalur-lintas-lantai. Iring-iringan pengantar Albus sudah menghilang di sana. Ia terlambat untuk ikut. Rencananya untuk mencari ruang rawat Albus akan sedikit sulit nanti. Tapi setidaknya, ia akan cukup dimudahkan sebab ibunya juga sedang di rawat pada area lantai empat.

Scorpius merasakan jika Albus sedang merasakan kondisi yang sama. Tanpa teman, dan ia harus bisa menjadikannya teman.

"Aku hanya ingin punya teman. Aku tidak mau sendirian, Daddy."

"Oh, kemarilah, Scorp."

* * *

Jendela kamar rawat Albus diketuk-ketuk oleh paruh seekor burung hantu berwarna abu-abu. Namanya Rowman. Burung hantu milik James. Tugas pertamanya tersampaikan dengan baik malam ini. Ia datang dengan surat terikat di kakinya.

"Surat dari James," kata Ginny sembari membuka gulungan perkamen kecil dengan pesan singkat di dalamnya.

"Masuk mana dia, sayang?" Harry masih membantu merapikan posisi selimut Albus. Sudah cukup malam dan reaksi mengantuk dari ramuan yang terakhir diminum Albus sudah mulai bekerja.

Wajah Ginny tampak bahagia sembari menyembunyikan tulisan James dari Harry. "Coba tebak." Godanya.

"Em—Gryffindor?" diraihnya surat dari tangan Ginny lalu membacanya yang mana hasil yang ia lihat sangat tepat dengan tebakannya semula. _"I knew it!"_ lanjut Harry.

"Hogwarts akan punya generasi Marauder yang baru, sayang. Siap-siap kau akan sering mendapat surat panggilan dari McGonagall." Ginny benar-benar menggoda Harry yang masih serius membaca ulang surat pertama James dari Hogwarts. Sementara itu, Ginny beralih membantu Albus untuk menata posisi bantal agar Albus semakin nyaman untuk tidur.

"Jamie—"

"Ya, James sudah selesai di seleksi. Dia masuk Gryffindor, Al. Itu adalah asrama yang sangat diinginkan James bahkan sejak kecil."

Albus ikut tersenyum. Waktu ia masih kecil dulu, ia ingat jika James memang sering menyebut Gryffindor sebagai asrama masa depannya ketika berangkat ke Hogwarts. Belum lagi ketika banyak pernak-pernik Gryffindor yang dibelikan ayah ibunya untuk James sejak bayi. Secara tidak langsung, masuk asrama Gryffindor itu juga menjadi harapan besar ayah ibunya. Mereka berdua datang dari asrama yang sama. Gryffindor juga. Jadi akan sangat membanggakan jika anggota keluarga besar Potter-Weasley masuk di Gryffindor.

"Aku juga ingin masuk Gryffindor. Nanti—saat aku ke Hogwarts. Satu tahun lagi, kan, Mummy?"

Pertanyaan Albus sontak membuat Harry dan Ginny terdiam. Hogwarts, Albus menginginkan itu lagi. "Aku sudah sangat sembuh saat waktunya nanti aku berangkat. Aku tidak mau masuk Slytherin, aku mau masuk Gryffindor. Sepeti Jamie, Daddy, Mummy, uncle Ron, auntie Mione, Grandpa—" Albus terus menyebut nama-nama anggota keluarganya yang berasal dari asrama Gryffindor.

Satu persatu Albus sebut hingga kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Albus terlelap.

"Harry—" panggil Ginny selepas mengecup dahi Albus tanda selamat tidur. Kekuatan matanya kini tak lagi setegar tadi. Sesak rasa di dadanya mulai berontak. "Kita harus berkata apa pada Albus? Kalau seandainya—" Ginny berbailk untuk menghadap suaminya. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan wajah lemahnya di hadapan Albus meski anak itu sedang tertidur pulas.

"Tidak ada satu pun asrama yang akan ia masuki. Apalagi Hogwarts?" lanjutnya.

"Gin, sudah cukup. Biarkan Albus bahagia terlebih dulu. Jangan buat ia makin tertekan dengan mengetahui keadaannya sekarang."

"Tapi," Ginny menarik napasnya dalam-dalam seolah tak mau mengulang kembali kenyataan pahit beberapa waktu lalu. Ketika hasil pemeriksaan dari Healer Judy diungkap jelas padanya.

"Kaki kiri Albus lumpuh seumur hidupnya. Syarafnya tak lagi sebaik dulu. Bahkan jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan ketika ia sakit. Dan.. waktunya di dunia ini... Merlin.. bahkan untuk melihat Hogwarts Express tahun depan pun itu mustahil untuknya, Harry! Kau ingat Madam Judy berkata apapada kita.. Aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan putra kita!"

"Pstt—tenangkan dirimu, Ginny. Aku tahu.. aku tahu.. itulah mengapa kita harus selalu ada untuknya. Mulai detik ini juga, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan hari-hari Albus dipenuhi oleh kesedihan. Akan aku berikan apapun untuknya asal dia bahagia. Pegang janjiku, Ginny. Aku berjanji dengan nyawaku sendiri."

Tidak ada satupun orangtua yang mau membuat hidup anaknya menderita. Tidak ada keabadian di dunia ini. Tidak hanya pada Albus, baik tiap individu tidak akan pernah ada yang kekal. Hanya saja, mereka memiliki waktu. Ada yang mampu untuk terus bertahan, namun ada pula yang harus segera menyerah. Secepat pikiran manusia yang tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menebaknya.

Hanya setelah membiarkan Albus tertidur, barulah Harry dan Ginny sejenak bisa membayar rasa lelah mereka hari itu dengan sedikit menikmati makan malam mereka yang harus tertunda hingga larut malam. Hanya menu sederhana yang sempat Molly bawa ketika berkunjung sore setelah Albus dipindah ke ruangan baru.

"Harry, resep yang terakhir diberi oleh asisten Madam Judy tadi sudah ditebus?"

"Astaga, aku lupa, Gin."

Harry bergegas mencari lipatan kecil di atas meja. Tepat di bawah parsel buah-buahan pemberian Luna yang sempat berkunjung. Dalam potongan resep itu tertulis tiga nama ramuan untuk Albus. Meski digunakan esok pagi, setidaknya Harry harus mendapatkan ramuan-ramuan itu secepatnya agar mudah jika dibutuhkan sewaktu-waktu.

"Ini sudah sangat larut, semoga masih buka." Harry cepat-cepat meraih mantel hangatnya dari tiang gantungan. Sementara Ginny mengangguk kecil dan berpesan singkat agar suaminya itu berhati-hati. "Aku akan segera kembali setelah aku dapatkan ramuan-ramuan ini. Kau habiskan makanan malammu. Jangan sampai resep ramuan ini bertambah ramuan lambung untukmu karena kau benar-benar telat makan." Goda Harry mencoba mencairkan suasana. Sudah lama mereka tak bersendagurau berdua seperti itu.

"Aku berangkat! _Love you—"_

 _"Love you!"_ balas Ginny dengan mengecup singkat bibir Harry.

Letak apotek di wilayah pelayanan unggulan St. Mungo berada di pusat lantai empat. Salah satu apotek yang buka 24 jam dan terlengkap di sana memang menjadi tujuan utama bagi para healer untuk menambah suplai segala jenis ramuan mereka sebagai jaminan utama pemeriksaan pasien. Namun apotek itu pun dibuka untuk umum jika para penyihir lain di luar rumah sakit mau mencari ramuan langka bagi beberapa penyakit sihir serius yang tidak bisa dibuat sendiri di rumah. Alhasil, apotek milik St. Mungo ini tidak pernah sepi dengan pengunjung yang membutuhkan ramuan-ramuan secara mendadak.

Ketika Harry sampai hanya ada beberapa penyihir yang mengantre. Maklum saja, sudah hampir menginjak dini hari dan pastinya tidak banyak aktifitas pemeriksaan yang membutuhkan ramuan-ramuan secara cepat. Bahkan para penyihir yang berdiri mengantre pun tampak tenang dan tidak terburu-buru. Harry menebak jika penyihir-penyihir itu juga akan menebus ramuan untuk pemeriksaan esok pagi. Sama seperti dirinya.

Melihat ada salah satu sudut yang cukup sepi, Harry segera mendekat untuk menyerahkan resep Albus pada bagian ahli ramuan yang berjaga. Sampai tak sengaja ia hampir saja menabrak seseorang yang ternyata lebih dahulu mengambil posisi incarannya.

 _"Ups, sorry.._ silakan lebih dulu, tidak apa-apa—ah, kau.. Ma-Malfoy?"

Pria tinggi berambut pirang yang berada lebih dulu di depannya adalah sosok yang sangat ia kenal sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Draco Malfoy dengan jaket hitam tebalnya tetap kaku melihat Harry. sebuah pertemuan yang tidak terduga bagi keduanya.

"Kau—ada di sini juga?" tanya Harry benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan rival masa mudanya.

"Tentu, tapi tenanglah aku bukan ingin memata-matai aktifitas keluargamu di sini seperti para penyihir di luar sana. Aku juga punya urusan sendiri di sini."

Nada bicara Draco seolah tersendiri dengan pertanyaan Harry. Ia pikir Harry bertanya demikian seolah dirinya sama penasarannya dengan para penyihir yang termakan berita media tentang Albus tengah dirawat di St. Mungo. Tidak sedikit berita-berita buruk ikut muncul tentang kondisi Albus. Mulai dari Albus makin parah, Albus benar-benar mengalami gangguan jiwa, hingga berita heboh tentang Albus yang diberitakan meninggal dunia.

"Bukan begitu..maksudku, ya, tentu kau tidak akan seperti mereka semua—"

"Aku tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, Potter."

Kekakuan pembicaraan mereka sempat terhentik ketika salah seorang ahli ramuan mempersilakan Harry memberikan resep miliknya dan memanggil Draco untuk mengambil ramuan miliknya. Draco meninggalkan Harry sejenak dan berkonsentrasi dengan petunjuk yang disapaikan oleh sang ahli ramuan.

Dari jarak yang tidak cukup jauh itu, Harry dapat mendengar bagaimana instruksi yang Draco dapat tentang cara memberikan ramuan-ramuan miliknya. "Untuk dua botol dengan tanda warna biru diberikan bersamaan masing-masing satu sendok makan sebelum tidur dan pada siang hari setelah makan. Sedangkan yang hijau hanya diberikan ketika istri anda merasakan sakit di dadanya saja. Ramuan ini diberikan sebanyak satu tutup botol ini saja, sir. Sarena ramuan ini cukup keras untuk kondisi jantung istri anda. Sudah jelas?"

Draco hanya mengangguk tanda memahami semua petunjuk itu. Setelah semua ramuan dimasukkan dalam satu kantung besar, Draco lantas segera berbalik dan bersiap keluar dari antrean. Namun Harry tiba-tiba kembali bersuara membuat langkahnya sempat tertahan.

 _"So,_ berita itu benar kalau—maaf, istrimu sedang sakit—"

"Tidak selamanya Prophet memuat berita omong kosong." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Draco. Ia menyempatkan untuk melihat Harry sebelum pergi menjauh. Tatapannya sendu, wajahnya terlihat kelelahan, dan bahasa tubuhnya yang menyiratkan makna jika ia pun sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Secara psikis lebih tepatnya.

"Semoga putramu cepat sembuh," pesan Draco singkat lantas pergi.

"Begitu juga istrimu." Harry berharap itu balasan yang baik.

* * *

"Mummy—"

"Hey, kau sudah bangun, sayang? Kamu mau sarapan dulu atau makan dulu? Tadi Daddy harus berangkat ke Kementerian saat kamu masih tertidur. Daddy tidak tega membangunkanmu. Dia ada pekerjaan yang—"

"Mum!"

Ginny sontak menahan kata-katanya. Sudah terlalu panjang ia bertanya ini itu pada Albus yang baru saja bangun. Sudah kebiasaan bagi Ginny jika ia selalu banyak bicara jika sudah perhatian dengan orang. Apalagi dengan keluarganya sendiri. Suami atau anak-anaknya. Albus adalah yang paling sering mendapat runtutan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu. Bagaimana pun juga, itu semua adalah bentuk perhatian Ginny sebagai ibu. Albus sangat memahami itu.

 _"I'm sorry, sweetheart!_ Katakan, kamu mau apa sekarang?" tanya Ginny.

Salah satu gorden jendela kaca yang merangkap pintu menuju balkon kamar rawatnya sudah terbuka. Cahaya matahari pagi banyak masuk melalui jendela itu. Dan sudut itulah yang membuat Albus penasaran.

"Aku ingin melihat taman dari sana. Boleh kan, Mum?"

Sejak sakit, Albus sering menjadikan jendela di kamarnya sebagai sudut favorit. Tempat yang membuatnya merasa tenang saat matanya sendiri dapat melihat berbagai hal di luar rumah. Sampai ia hampir terjatuh pun semua itu terjadi dari jendela. Ginny paham betul jika putranya itu suka sekali menyendiri di depan jendela. Tapi sejak kejadian Albus hampir terjatuh di jendela kamarnya hingga berujung pada pemasangan terali, muncul kekhawatiran itu di hati Ginny.

"Aku ingin keluar. Di balkon saja. Boleh, ya!"

Ginny mengecup pelan dahi Albus. Ia khawatir.

"Ini di lantai empat, sayang."

"Aku tahu, Mum. Tapi—aku sudah lama tidak menikmati suasana luar. Bukankah pemandangan di belakang St. Mungo sangat indah?" Diraihnya tangan Ginny untuk sekedar menunjukkan keseriusannya, Albus membelai punggung tangan sang ibu pelan memberi kenyamanan, "aku mohon." Pintanya.

Ginny sendirian pagi ini. Harry harus segera berangkat ke Kementerian karena banyak pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan untuk menemani Albus. Sementara itu masih banyak barang-barang yang ada di ruangan baru Albus harus segera dirapikan. Kasihan Albus jika anak itu tetap berdiam diri di dalam kamar sambil menyaksikan ibunya sibuk sendiri. Albus akan menjadi makin tertekan dan merasa tak bisa berguna. Alhasil, Ginny menimbang-nimbang keinginan Albus yang ingin menikmati suasana pagi.

 _Toh, kaki Albus susah bergerak. Ia tak mungkin bisa ke mana-mana,_ batinnya.

Pihak St. Mungo telah memberi fasilitas penunjang aktifitas Albus. Misalnya kursi roda yang ditempatkan di kamar dan tiga tongkat berjalan dengan bentuk dan keguanaan yang berbeda-beda. Khanya kursi roda yang sekiranya cukup masuk akal untuk membantu Albus menuju balkon.

"Baiklah, Mum rasa kamu memang butuh udara segar. Tidak akan ada reporter di sana. Jadi kamu bisa sedikit bersantai. Tapi sebentar saja ya, sayang. Cukup di balkon ingat!"

"Cukup di balkon. Ingat!"

Dan Ginny pun dengan sekali ayun menarik secara sihir kursi roda yang masih terlipat untuk segera mendekat ke arah ranjang. Pelan-pelan ia papah Albus dengan mantera peringan untuk duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Kaki kiriku masih sulit digerakkan. Malah rasanya seperti mati rasa, Mum." Ungkap Albus setelah berhasil duduk. "Apa tidak apa-apa, Mummy?"

"Em—" Ginny bingung harus menjawab apa. Belum waktunya untuk ia bicara tentang kondisi kaki itu sekarang. Albus harus nyaman terlebih dulu. menikmati waktu-waktu pertamanya kembali normal. "Nanti bisa diperiksa lagi oleh Madam Judy. Kamu kan masih harus menjalani pengobatan di sini, Al. Kamu akan sembuh, sayang."

"Yeah, itu pasti!" Albus sangat optimis.

Balkon pada setiap kamar rawat kelas unggul di St. Mungo dibuat lebih besar dibandingkan ruangan lain. Serta pemandangan dari ketinggian yang tampak lebih indah jadi salah satu keunggulannya. Albus didorong pelan keluar dari jendela kaca dan tempatkan di sudut paling nyaman dari balkon tersebut.

Ginny memberikan kuncian pada roda-roda kursi Albus untuk mencegah pergerakannya. Sebelum meninggalkan Albus sendiri, Ginny akhirnya berpesan, "hati-hati. Tenangkan pikiranmu di sini, sayang. Jendela tetap Mum buka, kalau butuh apa-apa langsung berteriaklah. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

Tinggallah Albus sendirian di balkon ruang rawatnya. Pagi seperti ini udara terasa jauh lebih segar. Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tak merasakan ketenangan seperti itu. Pandangannya sangat luas. Bukit dan danau di hadapannya memberi kesegaran pada seluruh persendian tubuhnya. Begitu tenang, begitu nyaman.

"Kalau saja pohon willow itu tidak ada, kamu pasti bisa melihat dermaga kecil di pinggiran danau itu."

Suara seseorang mengejutkan Albus. Ada di sebelah kanannya. Seorang anak laki-laki pirang tampak asik duduk menggantungkan kakinya di lantai balkon dua ruang dari tempat Albus.

"Kau, kan—"

"Iya, ini aku. Kita bertemu di lorong kemarin. Yeah dan ternyata kamar rawatmu ada di sana." Ungkapnya. Sesekali ia melihat ke dalam ruangnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Albus.

"Kau sakit juga?" tanya Albus. Ia ikut memeriksa ke dalam ruangannya. Ibunya masih sibuk membereskan banyak barang-barang. Masih cukup aman jika ia berbincang sebentar dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Anak berambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan, "Mummy sakit. Ada gangguan di darahnya. Jantungnya sempat sakit jadilah aku di sini. Ikut menemaninya." Jelasnya.

"Oh, aku turut prihatin. _Sorry—"_ Albus menunduk. Rasa menyesal mulai muncul.

"Tak apa. Bukankah kau juga sedang sakit? Tapi berita di luar sana terlalu berlebihan. Aku lihat kau tidak seperti orang gil—maksudku.. 'sakit pikiran'."

"'Sakit pikiran'?" Albus tak tahu apa maksudnya itu. namun sebelum terlalu jauh memikirkannya, ia dibuat syok dengan kelakuan anak laki-laki itu yang berani melompat ke balkon lain agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Hey, hati-hati!" peringat Albus. Namun anak itu sampai dengan selamat dan duduk sangat dekat dengan Albus. "Kau masuk ke balkon ruangan penyihir lain. Bisa-bisa kau—"

Anak laki-laki pirang itu hanya terbahak, ia tunjuk ke arah jendela kaca balkon baru tepat di sisi kanan balkon ruangan Albus, "ruang rawat ini kosong. Kita terpisah satu ruangan. Terlalu jauh untuk kita berbincang." Katanya santai.

"Kau terluka?" Albus ketakutan. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki anak itu ia perhatikan dengan seksama. Memang tidak ada luka.

"Aku sudah biasa kabur dari ayahku. Kalau tidak seperti ini, aku tidak akan tahu lingkungan luar. Tinggal di Manor terlalu sepi. Sementara di luar.. lihatlah, seperti ini. Indah sekali! Sayang kalau tidak dinikmati."

Pemandangan alam yang sangat indah. Begitu yang dinikmati Scorpius Malfoy dan ingin sekali Albus turut merasakannya.

"Namaku Albus—"

"Severus Potter. Aku sudah tahu. Kamu anak kedua dari Harry dan Ginevra Potter, kan? Kamu punya kakak bernama James dan adik bernama Lily. Sama seperti nama kakek dan nenekmu."

"Ba—bagaimana kamu tahu?"

Scorpius terbahak lagi sambil meremas pinggiran besi balkon. Ia tak pernah menemui anak seumurnya selugu Albus. "Semua penyihir tahu siapa kamu, Albus. Bahkan aku yang tidak pernah keluar dari Manor. Banyak buku menulis tentang keluargamu. Tentang Ayahmu. Keluarga Potter! Aku sudah baca semuanya."

"Wow!"

Kekaguman itu membuat Albus makin merasa nyaman. Hingg pembicaraan mereka berujung pada tahap saling mengenal. Albus ingin tahu siapa anak itu.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Daddy kita dulu satu angkatan. Tapi beda asrama."

"Oh, ya. Bukan Gryffindor?"

Scorpius menggeleng tegas. "Slytherin. Dad ada di Slytherin, sama dengan Mum. Tapi Mum adik kelas Dad." Cerita Scorpius. Kakinya mengayun-ayun dengan santai.

"Aku—tidak mau masuk Slytherin. Slytherin asrama untuk murid-murid—em—"

"Tidak juga. Kau pasti berpikir Slytherin buruk, kan? Slytherin itu—Merlin, itu seperti suara Mum."

Scorpius berlari pada sudut lain agar lebih dekat dengan balkon ruang rawat ibunya. Meninggalkan Albus yang memang hanya bisa duduk di kursi rodanya saja. Tidak mampu kemana-mana. Tidak lama kemudian, Scorpius kembali mendekat.

"Mum sudah mulai terbangun. Aku rasa aku harus kembali." kata Scorpius seolah berpamitan.

Senyuman Scorpius mengembang sebagai salam perpisahan. Namun sebelum ia melangkah semakin jauh, Albus sempat memanggilnya, "hey," panggil Albus. Scorpius kembali berbailk.

"Apakah dulu Daddy kita berteman?" Albus melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada tak yakin.

Begitu juga Scopius. Ia mengangkat kedua pundaknya tanda tak tahu. "Tapi kita bisa berteman. Kau mau.. friend?" tawaran yang begitu saja keluar dengan yakin dari mulut Scorpius.

"Yeah, teman."

"Baiklah, akan aku kirimi surat nanti. Sampai jumpa lagi, Albus—"

"Tapi—aku—" dan Scorpius pun menghilang.

Baru kali ini, teman—menjadi kata paling indah di kehidupan Albus. Setelah sekian lama ia dalam kondisi tak baik, sendiri, tanpa teman. Dengan kedatangan Scoprius, Albus tahu hidupnya akan lebih berwarna.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Hoho.. Pertemuan Potter dan Malfoy.**

 **Kisah mereka masih panjang, ya. Dan besok 1 September. Tepatnya tanggal besok selain kita Idul Adha, Albus, Scorpius, dan Rose bakal berangkat ke Hogwarts. Wow... Jadi pengen berangkat juga ke Hogwarts. Hehehe..**

 **Baiklah, akan segera Anne post chapter selanjutnya. Jadi doakan tidak ada masalah yang bikin Anne nunda-nunda fic ini. Masih awal, Anne belum munculkan konflik yang makin kompleks. Nanti, jadi yang penasaran ikuti terus kisahnya.**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo, Anne tunggu reviewnya. Jangan lupa Fav, Follow, atau bagikan fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter 5, ya! :)**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	5. Ketika Ingin Pulang

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Kalian kangen Anne nggak, sih?! Hehehe kalau Anne kangen banget! *nggak peres loh***

 **Sebenarnya sih, ya, untuk sekadar update itu Anne bisa diatur. Anne itu bisa selesai nulis satu chapter cuma 4 jam. Selesai. Soalnya udah biasa juga ikutan lomba nulis yang langsung spontan nulis sekali _teng!_ langsung selesai. Tapi masalahnya, nggak ada yang namanya mulus-mulus aja tiap update di ffn. Salah satunya kendala koneksi internet. **

**Anne nggak paham kok bisa begini. Beberapa hari lalu chapter ini udah siap up. Tapi website FFN nggak bisa dibuka. Ya Anne kira sinyal wifi Anne yang masalah. Tapi, waktu Anne buka Wattpad lanjar jaya. Nah.. salah apa coba? Baru malam ini kepikiran buat buka lewat browser Mozilla (awalnya pakai Crome). Dan tara! Akhirnya bisa. Kok bisa ya? -_-**

 **Yang paham masalah ini tolong jelaskan ke Anne, ya! Hehehe..**

 **Ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Anne udah bisa update lagi. Tapi seperti biasa Anne akan balas review yang masuk dulu. Mari disimak!**

 **ekspuulsoh :** Terima kasih ucapannya.. _thanks_ juga kamu udah suka sama fic ini.. typonya masih bisa dimengerti kan? *ngeles banget* Scorbus hemmmm. Ikuti terus kisahnya :)

 **HapherGxx :** hehehe.. kayaknya udah panjang deh.. tapi masih kurang panjang? Takut yang lain bosen baca yang panjang-panjang soalnya. Hehehe :)

 **Yovanka Amelia :** idul Adha kurban nggak nih? Anne juga ke rumah nenek soalnya lagi kurban. Ngurus daging seharian waktu itu hehehe.. bener banget itu Scorpius.. ikuti terus kisahnya, ya! :)

 **Nina :** wow! kamu juga 28 Agustus ultahnya? Happy birthday buat kamu juga, ya! Kita samaan, nih! Mungkin cuma umurnya aja yang beda hehehe atau mungkin sama? Hahaha _thanks ya_ :)

 **Karena hanya segitu yang review (banyak silent readersnya sih) jadi Anne cepet balesnya! Siap ya buat baca chapter 5?! Langsung aja, yuk!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Seorang pria berjubah mendekatinya. Datang dari balik pohon dengan tatapan tajam. Senyuman di wajahnya memang ada, hanya saja itu dingin sekali. Raut mukanya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki pribadi yang bersahabat. Auranya bahkan tidak baik. Albus lihat di sekelilingnya sepi. Mereka semua sedang berkumpul pada sudut lain. Begitu juga ayahnya. Sedangkan ia hanya sendiri untuk melepas bosan dengan melihat kaktus-kaktus kecil yang di tanam di sana. Menarik bagi Albus, tapi ia tak yakin pria itu juga tertarik dengan kaktus kecil itu seperti dirinya.

Sampai pria itu semakin dekat. Mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat lantas berkata, "kau anak si Potter, huh? Nikmati apa yang telah diperbuat ayahmu pada kelompok kami— _Crucio!"_

* * *

 _"_ _No.._ pergi! Pergi! Daddy—Da— _no!"_

"Albus, Albus! Bangun, nak!"

"Jangan—"

 _"_ _Hey, it's OK._ Tenangkan dirimu. Bangun, sayang! Albus, ini Mummy, sayang!"

Dan sesaat kemudian, teriakan ketakutan itu pun berganti dengan suara sesak yang dengan perlahan menyadarkan Albus dari mimpinya. Matanya terbuka lantas baru ia sadari itu semua hanya mimpi. Ketakutan yang selama bertahun-tahun ia rasakan sendiri. Hingga puncaknya, pagi ini ia kembali merasakan ketakutan itu lagi. Begitu jelas dan sakit yang sama kembali terasa. Dada Albus sontak nyeri. Seperti mantera itu kembali ia terima.

Albus tidak bisa berkata banyak saat rasa sakit itu mulai menguasai area dada dan ulu hatinya. Nyeri hingga udara tak mampu untuk sekali saja ia hirup. Dengan segera Harry memanggil bantuan medis sihir dengan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada salah satu lubang sihir berukuran kecil di belakang ranjang Albus.

Tidak lama kemudian, dua orang healer pria datang dan dengan cepat memberikan tambahan mantera pada sekujur badan Albus.

"Tolong genggam masing-masing telapak tangannya,sir. Anda juga, Mam, bantu putra anda mengatur napasnya pelan-pelan." Pinta sang healer jaga. Ia dan rekannya masih saling membantu memadukan beberapa mantera medis.

Hanya sekitar sepuluh menit hingga Albus tenang, pertolongan mantera itu selesai. Albus kembali di rebahkan dengan nyaman pada posisi sandaran kepala sedikit dinaikan. "Hanya syok," ujar Antonio, healer berambut coklat itu.

"Usahakan agar segera mengatur napas ketika mengalami hal seperti ini lagi. Dan beristirahat sejenak sekitar dua puluh menit sebelum kembali beraktifitas." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, Merlin. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Kata Harry merasakan kelegaan sebab Albus tak mengalami masalah serius. Tidak lama kemudian, ujung kemeja Harry terasa di tarik pelan. Albus memanggilnya.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan oleh Albus. Matanya menyipit dan menggerakkan kepalanya pelan berusaha mengingatkan sesuatu. Harry paham apa maksudnya. Ada penolakan dari Harry, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mau mengungkit masalah itu. Tapi keinginan Albus sudah sangat besar.

"Dan.. _em sorry_ —bagaimana dengan kepulangan Albus hari ini?" tanya Harry sembari melihat ke arah Ginny yang memberinya anggukan pelan. Albus berganti memberi isyarat permohonan pada ibunya kali ini.

Antonio sesekali mengecek papan data yang ada di tangan sang asisten. Meminta untuk memeriksa sesuatu dengan seksama. Beberapa kali ia mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "dari data kesehatan terakhirnya, Madam Judy sudah memberi ijin untuk kepulangan hari ini. Tapi, kami mohon maaf, sir. Mungkin setelah ini perlu dilakukan pengecekan ulang tentang kondisi Albus dari hasil pemeriksaan kami ini. Mungkin akan ada pengarahan tambahan dan keputusannya akan disampaikan langsung oleh Madam Judy. Begitu, sir. Ada yang bisa kami bantu lagi—"

"Aku mohon, sir. Aku sudah seminggu di sini. Aku sudah sehat. Aku hanya—ingin pulang." Pinta Albus bersungguh-sungguh. Remasan jari ibunya terasa menguat ketika ia mengatakan itu.

Di sisinya Ginny sudah menyeka air matanya dan memberi kecupan hangat di dahi berkeringat Albus. "terima kasih atas bantuannya. Kami akan menunggu keputusan Madam Judy." Sambung Ginny dengan suara serak. Tak kuasa ia untuk berbicara terlalu panjang lagi. Cukup anggukkan ketika kedua healer berpamitan keluar diantar oleh sang suami.

Memang, beberapa hari lalu Madam Judy telah memberi janji pada Albus untuk diperbolehkan pulang jika pemeriksaan kesehatannya mengalami kenaikan hingga beberapa persen. Kehadiran Scorpius hari itu secara ajaib memberi dampak positif pada diri Albus.

Ia punya teman. Sebuah penyemangat baru untuk Albus.

Selalu ada kenyamanan ketika Albus mengingat tentang Scorpius. Bagaimana anak berambut pirang itu dengan berani melompat ke balkon lain agar dekat dengannya. Penampilan yang tampak seolah Scorpius anak yang dingin ternyata itu berbeda. Scorpius begitu menyenangkan. Cara bicaranya dengan Albus seolah mereka telah lama bersahabat. Padahal, hanya pagi itu saja ketika mereka untuk pertama kali dapat saling bercengkrama lalu berpisah kemudian.

Hingga satu minggu berlalu, Scorpius benar-benar tak ada lagi muncul di balkon setiap paginya. Digantikan oleh sepucuk surat yang selalu datang diantar oleh seekor burung hantu berwarna coklat muda berpola hitam pada bulunya. Enam kali surat Scorpius sudah Albus terima setiap pagi ia duduk di balkon kamar rawatnya. Enam kali pula Albus tidak pernah untuk membalas surat-surat itu.

Ia tidak tahu apa isi surat-surat tulisan tangan Scorpius. Albus tidak bisa membaca.

Satu persatu surat yang datang ketika pagi hari itu hanya bisa ia buka. Melihat baris-baris tulisan di surat Scorpius yang semakin hari semakin sedikit isinya. Lalu.. menyimpannya. Menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang yang menjenguknya. Menyimpannya seolah surat-surat itu adalah jimat kekuatannya. Albus yakin, jika Scorpius akan selalu mendoakannya untuk sembuh. Tidak ada surat-surat yang absen datang setiap paginya. Bahkan pagi ini pun ia dapatkan suratnya lagi. Kembali pula Albus hanya bisa melihat goresan kata-kata Scorpius yang tidak bisa ia mengerti apa isinya. Yang bisa Albus ketahui adalah semakin lama isi surat yang Scorpius kirimkan untuknya hanya berisi sedikit sekali kalimat.

Sejak Madam Judy mengatakan jika ia boleh pulang, Albus begitu senang sebab ia akan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia bisa menyimpan surat-surat itu dan mencoba belajar untuk membaca. Ia tidak boleh terus seperti itu. semangat Albus perlahan bangkit, jika ia mengingat tentang Hogwarts. Tentang asrama-asrama di sana yang pernah Scorpius ikut ceritakan meski singkat. Gryffindor yang selalu dibanggakan James dan keluarganya, atau bahkan Slytherin, yang dibenci banyak orang di keluarganya namun menurut Scorpius asrama itu tidaklah seburuk yang keluarganya pikirkan.

Banyak yang harus Albus ketahui tentang dunianya. Banyak. Banyak sekali.

"Kalau nanti Madam Judy benar-benar membolehkan kamu pulang, Grandma, Grandpa, para Uncle dan Auntiemu sudah mempersiapkan pesta untuk kepulanganmu, sayang. Kita berharap semoga kamu bisa pulang hari ini." Tutur Ginny telah merelakan segalanya demi Albus bahagia hari ini. Begitu juga Harry.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin untuk membawa pulang Albus ke rumah. Albus masih sering mereka dapati mengerang kesakitan ketika tidur. Napas yang terengah ketika ia sedikit saja kelelahan tertawa, atau seperti pagi ini—Albus berteriak ketakutan karena mimpi buruk hingga badannya bergetar hebat dan hampir kehilangan napasnya.

"Yeah, aku yakin aku sudah sehat, Mum. Dad." Kata Albus dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya yang kering dan pucat.

"Kau yakin, _son?"_ tanya Harry turut duduk di ranjang, "apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Al?"

"Sedikit lelah." Jawab Albus singkat. Sangat jelas jika ia kelelahan setelah pemberian mantera tadi.

"Perutmu?" tanya Ginny spontan. Ia langsung teringat karena Albus sempat memakan kue beras yang dibawa ibunya.

"Baik." Balas Albus singkat.

"Baiklah bagaimana dengan kepala—"

"Dad," potong Albus cepat sebelum Harry cepat berganti pertanyaan Ginny padanya, " _I'm OK._ Mum, aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Aku hanya—ingin pulang."

Hanya itu yang sangat amat diinginkan oleh Albus. Terlalu lama ia jauh dari rumah yang ia tinggali sejak lahir itu. Banyak hari yang terlewat begitu saja tanpa bisa ia nikmati. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk sakit.. atau menurut banyak orang menjadi kurang waras. Ya, Albus tahu tentang yang dialaminya tahun-tahun lalu.

Adiknya, Lily, adalah informan paling baik hati yang ada di keluarganya. Bungsu keluarga Potter itu bersedia menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi di luar sana. Ketika Albus sakit dan munculnya perkataan para penyihir yang menilai negatif tentang dirinya. Hanya Lily yang rutin datang ke St. Mungo setelah ia pulang dari sekolah. Masih menggunakan seragam dan hanya ditutupi dengan jaket hangat, Lily biasanya akan tinggal di St. Mungo sementara waktu hingga sore atau malam tiba. Sebelum ia diajak pulang ke the Burrow oleh Molly dan Arthur, Lily akan banyak mengisi waktunya di ruang rawat Albus dengan mengerjakan PR sekolahnya atau sekadar berbincang dengan kakaknya tentang sekolah atau kegiatan keseharianya.

Untuk sementara waktu Lily dititipkan di the Burrow. Lily mengaku kesepian ketika harus tinggal di sana. Apalagi jika ia memiliki tugas dari sekolahnya.

"Aku senang kamu boleh pulang, Al. Itu artinya aku juga akan pulang ke rumah. Lama-lama dengan Grandpa dan Grandma di the Burrow susah juga. Mereka tidak tahu banyak hal setiap aku tanya tentang PRku. Jadinya, aku harus tanya Dad, Mum, atau aku harus menelepon Auntie Mione kalau sudah benar-benar susah. Hanya mereka yang bisa membantuku—setelah James berangkat ke Hogwarts." Cerita Lily ketika ia datang berkunjung siang ini sepulang dari sekolah untuk membantu kepulangan Albus.

Mendengar penuturan Lily seolah Albus merasa gagal menjadi kakak untuk adiknya. Ia tidak bisa membantu apapun dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. _"Sorry,_ Lils. Aku tidak bisa membantu mengerjakan PRmu. Bahkan untuk mengeja namaku saja aku tak bisa—"

"Ow—aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Al. Sungguh, aku hanya—"

"Tak apa, Lils. Aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku sekarang susah berjalan, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja.. sekarang aku tidak akan berteriak-teriak seperti orang kerasukan lagi seperti dulu. Benar, kan—" Albus berbicara sambil tertawa ketika menceritakan itu di depan adiknya. Sementara itu Lily hanya bisa tertunduk. Menyesali dirinya yang tanpa sadar mengungkit topik pembicaraan yang sangat sensitif bagi Albus. Hingga membuatnya harus melihat kakaknya sendiri menertawakan nasib dirinya yang sungguh malang.

Hati adik mana yang tidak sakit. Memiliki kakak yang harus menderita sepanjang hidupnya.

"Al—" Lily meraih tangan kurus Albus lantas menggenggamnya, "aku benci melihatmu sakit." Bisiknya begitu lirih. Genangan air mata membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hey, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah sembuh sekarang, Lily. Kamu tidak perlu takut."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau jauh lebih baik sekarang. Karena aku tahu kau baik-baik saja."

Albus tersenyum senang. Lily paling sering menemaninya bahkan ketika masih sakit dulu. Lily sangat berani untuk mendekat sekalipun Albus saat itu sedang tidak terkendali. Berbeda dengan Rose, sepupu terdekatnya itu tidak lagi tampak mengunjunginya sejak tragedi itu terjadi. Hanya Lily, yang selalu memberinya rasa nyaman jika ia tidak akan pernah merasa sendirian.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun sebisaku untuk membantumu. Kau hanya perlu cerita dan aku akan berusaha membantumu, Al." Begitu yang diharapkan Lily selama ini. "Itulah gunanya saudara." Tanpa perlu ia katakan, bertahun-tahun lamanya ia telah melakukan itu dengan ikhlas untuk Albus.

 _"_ _Thanks,_ begitu juga kamu, Lily. Jangan malu untuk meminta bantuanku." Albus melirik ke arah tas ransel Lily yang digunakan untuk sekolah. "Yeah—mungkin saja ada PRmu yang bisa aku bantu—walaupun sepertinya memang tidak mungkin bisa—"

 _"_ _No,_ tidak perlu. PR hari ini hanya berlatih membuat surat untuk tem—"

"Surat?

"Yeah, memangnya ada apa, Al? Aku harus menulis surat untuk salah satu teman terbaik di kelas. Nah, kalau aku mendapat surat dari salah satu temanku nanti, aku wajib membalasnya juga. Dari situ aku akan dapat poin. Ini sunggung mengasyikkan, Al. Kalau aku mendapat surat yang banyak, itu artinya aku punya banyak teman yang senang bersahabat denganku."

Mendengar itu Albus teringat dengan satu bandel surat yang ia kumpulkan sejak beberapa hari lalu. _"So_ —kalau aku mendapatkan surat, apa aku juga harus membalasnya?" tanya Albus mencoba sedikit menyangkutkan tentang dirinya.

"Tentu. Karena menurut Ms. Astrid, membalas surat adalah bukti kita menghargai perhatian orang lain. Sekaligus menjalin hubungan baik pula dengan orang yang menulis surat untuk kita."

"Menghargai?" Albus menari napas menyadari kesalahannya. Ia mulai sadar bisa jadi itulah alasan mengapa surat Scorpius setiap hari semakin pendek. Apakah dia marah, Albus tidak tahu.

Beberapa kali Albus berpikir tentang surat itu. Membuat gelagat anehnya dapat terbaca oleh adik perempuannya yang baru berusia delapan tahun itu. "Kamu punya masalah, Al? Ceritakan saja." Lily menoleh ke sekitar ruangan rawat Albus. Ayah dan ibunya tidak ada di tempat setelah mendapat panggilan dari healer dan pihak administrasi rumah sakit. Hanya ada pamannya Ron dan bibinya Angelina.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, huh."

"Kamu dapat surat?"

Albus menggangguk. "Tolong bantu aku membalasnya." Ia mengeluarkan surat-surat yang sengaja ia sembunyikan dibalik selimut. Lily terbelalak tak percaya. Ia terima beberapa surat milik Albus seolah ia tak pernah melihat surat sebelumnya.

"Wow!" begitu reaksi Lily.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku. Aku akan membantumu membalas surat-surat ini." Lanjutnya bersemangat.

* * *

Setelah banyak pertimbangan, serta beberapa wejangan Madam Judy untuk Harry dan Ginny dalam menangani beberapa keluhan Albus yang masih sering dirasa, hari ini Albus dapat diperbolehkan pulang dengan kewajiban cek up ulang setiap dua minggu sekali ke St. Mungo.

Semua persiapan untuk pulang telah selesai. Bahkan acara penyambutan di rumah keluarga Potter pun telah rampung. Hanya saja masih ada satu masalah.

"Mereka semua tahu hari ini Al akan pulang." Teriak Angelina yang baru saja keluar memeriksa jalur lantai bawah untuk mereka pulang nanti. "Hampir tidak ada celah untuk masuk ke jalur floo dari lobby."

"Aku yakin ada yang bermulut lebih di sini. Pasti penyihir-penyihir berkamera itu berhasil menyuap pihak St. Mungo untuk mendapat informasi tentang Albus. _Bloody hell!"_

"Ron, tenanglah." Ajak Harry untuk mencari cara agar mereka bisa pulang dengan aman.

Bersama para petugas dan healer Judy, akhirnya Albus tetap di bawa turun untuk masuk ke jalur kepulangan di lantai bawah St. Mungo. Beberapa cara sempat dibicarakan bersama. Sampai a]akhirnya diputuskan untuk membawa Albus dengan cara digendong. Menghadapi masa dari para reporter sihir tidaklah mudah dengan kondisi Albus seperti itu.

"Mum—" panggil Albus mulai ketakutan sejak pamannya terlihat begitu kesal.

"Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja, _sweetheart."_ Bisik Ginny yang sebenarnya juga ketakutan.

Akhirnya, sebagai yang akan dilindungi, Albus digendong oleh Harry. Berjalan dengan dikawal Ron di posisi depan. Sementara Ginny berjaga di samping dekat posisi kepala Albus. Sedangkan Angelina dan Lily berjalan di belakang punggung Harry untuk berjaga-jaga.

Sesampainya mereka di lantai terbawah St. Mungo, benar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Angelina. Lebih dari dua puluh reporter berkumpul untuk bersiap pengabadikan momen kepulangan putra Potter yang diketahui memiliki gangguan dengan jiwanya itu.

"Kau siap, Al? Tutup matamu kalau kau gugup." Bisik Harry memberi peringatan pada Albus di gendongannya. Dengan sangat paham Albus memutar kepalanya untuk bersembunyi. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang ayahnya.

Albus sempurna tidak bisa melihat apapun di depannya. Yang ia rasakan hanya ayahnya terus berjalan dan suara panggilan para penyihir yang terus meneriaki nama Potter.

 _"_ _Bagaimana kondisi Albus saat ini, Mr. Potter?"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana keadaan kesehatannya?_

 _"_ _Apa Albus benar-benar sehat, Sir?"_

 _"_ _Mrs. Potter. Tolong beri konfirmasi apakah setelah pulang nanti masih harus datang ke St. Mungo?_

 _"_ _Masih ada pengobatan lain untuk kondisi mentalnya—"_

 _"_ _Apakah Albus masih sering berteriak?"_

 _"_ _Benarkah ia makin parah?"_

 _"Satu pertanyaan lagi—"_

Dan segala macam pertanyaan yang sangat jelas untuk Albus bisa mendengarnya. Sangat amat jelas. Semua penyihir masih menganggapnya gila. Albus bukanlah seperti dulu lagi. Kini ia dapat mengerti bagaimana perasaannya ketika semua orang menilainya bak anak yang sakit mental.

Albus malu.

Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit hatinya dengan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Bahkan Albus kini tersadar seberapa sakit pula perasaan kedua orangtuanya, kakak, adik, dan seluruh keluarganya ketika mereka semua terus diserang oleh pertanyaan tentang kondisi dirinya. Anak dengan sakit jiwa. Sakit mental. Aib bagi keluarga.

Harry merasakan badan Albus bergetar menahan tangis. Lelehan air mata Albus yang hangat turut Harry rasakan di dadanya yang mulai basah. Ya, Albus tentu mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Jika tidak, Harry tidak akan mendengar bahwa Albus sekarang terus menggumamkan kata-kata, "aku tidak gila.. aku gila," sepanjang ia membawa Albus menuju jalur kepulangan St. Mungo.

"Tidak. Kau anak hebat, Albus! Anak yang hebat!" bisik Harry dengan linangan air mata. Sebuah ungkapan kesedihan seorang ayah.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Huh, Anne akhirnya! Chapter 5 selesai.**

 **Kadang tidap nulis fic ini Anne kasihan juga sama nasib si Albus. Miris banget. Reporternya juga pada lemes banget mulut-mulutnya. Tapi ya.. namanya juga cerita. Hehehe.. ^_^**

 **So, bagaimana menurut kalian, nih? Apa sih isi surat yang ditulis Scorpius buat Albus? Terus, si Scorpius marah nggak sih surat-suratnya nggak pernah dapat balasan dari Albus? Dan bagaimana kisah Albus ketika pulang nanti? Apa dia akan tenang? Atau tambah dapat masalah?**

 **Yang penasaran, kembalilah bersabar untuk chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu reviewnya dan lain-lainnya ya!**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne xoxo


	6. Janji

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Lama sekali nggak update, nih. Maaf, ya. Banyak sekali urusan yang menghalangi Anne nulis ini. Huh, jadi kesannya Anne nggak bersungguh-sungguh buat nulis ini.. tapi enggak kok. Anne masih semangat ngelanjut tulisan ini. Anne masih sering mikirin bagaimana jalan cerita Ephemeral dimanapun. Bahkan juga sempat nyicil nulis. Alhasil kayak gini nih. Chapter ini panjangggggg bingit. Nggak kayak biasanya. Jadi Anne harap chapter ini jadi chapter rapelan gara-gara ketunda lama. Sebulanan, ya. Aduhhh.. Sekali lagi maaf banget, ya!**

 **Anne balas review dulu.**

 **ekspuulsoh :** yang menguras air matanya bertahap, ya. Ada saatnya nanti aku bikin kamu ngehabisin tisu. Hehehe.. Anne nggak mau bikin sport jantung. Santai aja. nikmati ceritanya. Ini nih yang panjang... Moga betah, ya! _Thanks :)_

 **hikachaan21 :** thanks ya udah suka. Mungkin chapter depan akan mulai hubungan Albus dan Scorpius aku tampilkan di sini. Jai ikuti terus, ya. :)

 **Yovanka Amelia :** hubungan James dan Albus juga akan makin naik emosinya. nanti. Tunggu aja. _Thanks ya supportnya :)_

 **Nina :** lahir 2006? Astagahhh *nengok KTP sendiri* Scorpius dan surat-suratnya akan hadir chapter mendatang. Bukan chapter ini. Sabar, ya. Kita ketemu dulu masalahnya si Daddy Harry. _Thanks_ banget :)

 **fitrinurani :** Wow.. sabar ya.. bakal kejawab semua pertanyaanmu sepanjang perjalanan cerita fic ini. So, ikuti terus. _Thank you_ banget, ya. Nggak masalah. Asalkan ada yang baca fic punyaku, aku udah seneng banget. _Thanks :)_

 **Baiklah, akan ada masalah kali ini.. yang akan dialami Harry. Ada apa itu? Mari baca sekarang.**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Suara deru mesin mobil semakin jelas dari arah ruang tamu rumah keluarga Potter. Sore ini Albus ditemani Lily mulai belajar membaca. Buku-buku bergambar milik Albus semasa kecil dulu dijadikan Lily sebagai media mengajar sang kakak membaca. Sudah hampir tiga hari sudah Lily membantu Albus untuk melatih kemampuan membaca kakaknya. Salah satu penyemangat Albus untuk semua itu adalah surat-surat dari Scorpius.

"Dad sepertinya sudah pulang." Lily melihat ke arah jendela untuk memastikan kebenaran dugaannya.

"Yeah, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa membalas surat ini sekarang," cepat-cepat Lily memasukkan lipatan perkamen di tangannya ke dalam saku blaser-rajut-buatan-Molly yang kini dikenakan Albus, "Scorpius pasti sudah paham kalau kita selalu membalas suratnya tiap malam, bukan." Ungkap Lily sembari tidak lupa merapikan alat tulis di atas meja.

"Hm, mungkin kapan-kapan saja kita membalasnya lebih awal. Terkadang aku kasihan dia harus menunggu surat dari kita hingga larut malam. Semuanya karena aku tidak sepintar kamu, Lils—"

Raut wajah Albus berubah sendu. Ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri yang harus diam-diam menulis balasan surat untuk Scorpius setiap malam. Usaha Lily akan dimulai ketika malam hari. Lily akan menyelinap ke kamar Albus di antara jam sepuluh hingga sebelas malam—di saat semua orang dipastikan telah tertidur. Sebab, di jam-jam itulah, Auriga, burung milik Scorpius akan datang ke kamar Albus untuk menunggu surat balasan siap di sampaikan. Albus tidak mempunyai burung hantu sendiri. Alhasil melalui diskusi surat, Scorpius menyetujui jika Auriga yang ditugaskannya untuk menjemput surat balasan itu.

Setiap malam, Lily dan Albus akan membaca surat kiriman Scorpius bersama. Kemudian dengan bantuan Lily, Albus akan dibimbing menulis balasannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Albus belum bisa untuk membaca dan menulis secepat Lily. Sehingga ketika membalas surat Scorpius akan mengandalkan Lily sebagai guru. Biasanya Lily akan coba menuliskannya terlebih dulu di kertas kemudian Albus akan menyalinnya untuk lebih cepat. Mereka harus cepat sebelum ayah atau ibunya mengetahui kebiasaan mereka setiap malam.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan perteman Albus dengan Scorpius Malfoy.

"Kamu bicara apa, Al. Hey, dengarkan aku. Kamu sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Belajar membaca dan menulis tidak bisa langsung cepat. Butuh waktu. Dan satu lagi.. aku hanya membantu. Semua ini kamu yang mengerjakan. Bukan begitu?" kata Lily dengan senyuman mengembang. Lily jauh terlihat cantik dan mirip Ginny, begitu pendapat Albus.

Di hadapan adiknya Albus mengangguk paham. Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk semua itu. "Lebih cepat kau mengajariku, lebih cepat pula aku bisa membalas surat-surat dari Scorpius dengan usahaku sendiri. Benar-benar sendirian." Tekat Albus.

 _"_ _I'm home!_ Hai—"

"Selamat datang, Daddy."

Lily terlebih dulu memeluk ayahnya yang baru masuk. Hari ini Harry berangkat ke tempat bekerjanya dengan mobil, tidak dengan perapian di rumah seperti biasa. Mobilnya diparkirkan di area parkir dekat stasiun bawah tanah. Tujuannya bukan untuk naik kereta, melainkan masuk ke salah satu gedung untuk melewati jalur toilet menuju Kementerian. Sebenarnya Harry memiliki akses khusus dari Kementerian untuk pimpinan departemen seperti dirinya. Tanpa mengantre seperti melewati jalur toilet berjorok-jorok ria bersama para pegawai Kementerian dari segala departemen. Namun itu terlalu jauh karena harus menaiki kereta menuju stasiun lain. Harry pun tidak masalah melewati jalur mana saja. Toh ia memang jarang berangkat dengan cara itu.

Jika sudah memilih cara itu, Harry akan punya tujuan lain selain berangkat bekerja. Kali ini tujuan lainnya adalah untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Kamu membantu Albus belajar membaca lagi, sayang?"

Lily menggangguk semangat, "tentu. Aku ingin Albus pandai membaca sepertiku. Albus suka dengan buku. Mangkanya aku akan buat dia makin suka dengan buku, Dad—caranya dengan Albus belajar membaca. Lalu—ah, tunggu sebentar.. apa yang kau bawa itu, Dad?" Tunjuk Lily pada satu barang bawaan ayahnya yang tidak biasa.

Perhatiannya teralihkan.

Lily dekati benda berlapis kardus cukup tebal yang disandarkan Harry di tembok dekat tiang pengait mantel. Tidak begitu berat, tapi cukup kokoh. Pandangan Lily kembali tertuju pada sang ayah. Meminta penjelasan tentang benda yang ia pegang sekarang.

"Mungkin kau harus bertanya langsung pada pemiliknya, sayang." Harry lantas memberi isyarat pada Albus. Menunjuk putranya dengan gerakan kepala pelan.

"Itu— _oh God,_ kau mendapatkannya, Dad?"

"Yeah, pesan pagi ini dan sore tadi sudah bisa Dad ambil." Harry menghampiri Albus lantas mengecup dahi putranya.

Albus mengangguk. Disentuhnya pipi Harry kemudian berbisik, _"thank you so much, Dad._ Aku janji aku akan belajar berjalan. Aku pasti bisa berjalan seperti dulu lagi. Atau bahkan—"

Lily membantu Albus membuka pembungkus tongkat kruk, alat bantu berjalan permintaan Albus. Ia memintanya dua hari lalu, dan hari ini Harry telah berhasil mengabulkannya. Kebahagiaan Albus memuncak ketika ia ditawari untuk mencobanya. Albus melihat bagaimana Lily bahkan tidak henti-hentinya kagum pada alat bantu berjalan itu. Sesaat kemudian Harry mengulurkan tangannya sebagai bantuan. Dibimbinglah putranya untuk berdiri dan mulai menyangga tubuh dengan benda itu.

"Lama-lama kalau tidak aku gerakan, kaki kananku juga akan susah untuk digerakkan. Lily, kau mau membantuku, kan?" tawar Albus pada Lily yang menyingkirkan kursi roda Albus lebih menepi.

Mengangguk semangat, dengan senang hati Lily terima tawaran Albus tersebut tanpa banyak berpikir. "Serahkan padaku." Lily melakukan hormat singkat di depan Albus lantas berganti ke ayahnya.

"Asal jangan lama-lama, ya." Suara Ginny membuat mereka menoleh ke arah area makan. Di sana Ginny telah berdiri dengan apron merah masih terpasang di badannya. "Jangan terlalu lelah, sayang. Sebentar lagi kita makan malam. Jadi jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh."

"Ok, Mummy!" Seru Albus dan Lily bersamaan.

Sembari mengambil tas kerjanya lagi dari atas sofa, Harry berniat untuk memberi kecupan selamat sore untuk Ginny sebelum ia menuju kamarnya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba saja Harry merasa sesuatu yang berat ia rasakan di kepalanya. Beruntung saja Ginny tidak sempat melihatnya hampir terhuyung.

Harry menghampiri Ginny dengan hadiah ciuman pada bibirnya. "Selamat sore, Mrs. Potter—"

"Cepat sekali kau membelikan benda itu untuk Al, Harry," potong Ginny setelah kecupan kedua Harry di bibirnya terlepas.

Harry hanya tersenyum pada Ginny lantas menjawab, "ketika Albus membuka mulutnya, lalu keluar keinginan yang mana aku sanggup mewujudkannya—tidak ada waktu lagi untuk sekadar menundanya, Gin." Jawab Harry sebagaimana tindakannya kini. Albus menjadi segala-galanya bagi Harry. Seolah ia sedang menjaga kaca. Kaca yang amat sangat tipis hingga setitik kesalahan dapat membuatnya hancur. Harry tidak mau itu semua terjadi. Tidak ada hal menakutkan seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Tekad Harry adalah menutup kenangan itu dan menjaganya agar tidak pernah kembali untuk terjadi.

Harry segera berlalu naik untuk menyudahi perbincangan tentang alat bantu berjalan Albus itu bersama Ginny. Sampai ia kembali bersuara untuk memberi tahu tentang rencananya esok hari.

"Oh, ya. Bantu aku mengemasi beberapa potong seragam dan pakaian resmiku untuk besok, ya. Besok pagi sekali aku ada tugas rapat ke Devon. Malam ini aku harus menyiapkan data-datanya. Aku takut tidak sempat, Gin."

Pada anak tangga ke enam Harry berhenti. Ginny sepertinya berpikir sesuatu tentang informasi mendadaknya tersebut.

"Devon? Pagi jam berapa? Mendadak sekali—" Ginny tidak tahu jika esok suaminya akan ada tugas keluar London.

"Sekitar jam 5 pagi. Aku dan yang lainnya dari Kementerian naik kereta untuk ke sana. Aku harus monitoring dan mengevaluasi langsung para Auror. Rekruitmen anggota baru. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jauh-jauh hari Auror sedang membuka lowongan anggota kan, Gin?"

Ginny mengangguk paham dengan sesekali melihat keadaan panci sup yang ia panaskan. "Aku tahu kau akhir-akhir ini sibuk keluar masuk Kementerian dengan tumpukan dokumen yang kau jadikan 'oleh-oleh' itu—" kata-kata istrinya membuat Harry tertawa. Ginny bicara seolah tidak ada jeda di telinga Harry. Ia tahu benar jika Ginny akhirnya berbicara mirip kereta api yang terus tanpa putus, wanita itu sedang dalam puncak-puncaknya khawatir.

"Tapi ini kau ke Devon. Itu jauh, sayang!"

"Hanya empat jam naik kereta."

"Lebih. Jangan kira aku tak pernah ke sana naik kereta, huh." Protes Ginny. Khawatir berlebihan muncul tiba-tiba di benaknya. "Hati-hati, Harry!" tambahnya.

"Tentu. Ini hanya ke Devon. Hanya rapat.. tidak juga penyerangan. Aku langsung pulang sorenya—ah, kalau urusanku sudah selesai. Akan aku usahakan langsung pulang."

Harry tidak lagi berdiri di tengah tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia kembali turun menghampiri Ginny untuk menggenggam tangannya. Meyakinkan sebagai sosok suami yang dapat dipegang janjinya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian di rumah terlalu lama. Apalagi Albus harus dibantu naik turun tangga, kan." Ujar Harry pelan. Terkadang suara Harry jauh terdengar menenangkan ketika ia sedang mencoba memberi pendekatan pada Ginny. "Selama aku tidak di rumah, biarkan Albus istirahat di kamar tamu yang di lantai bawah. Jangan menggendongnya naik atau pakai mantera. Bahaya. Aku akan hubungi Ron kalau perlu untuk menjaga kalian besok—"

"Tidak perlu," Ginny menahan Harry, "kau terus menghawatirkan kami di saat kau sendiri perlu kami khawatirkan! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Harry. Lihat, sekarang kau pucat sekali. Aku takut kamu kelelahan."

Orang yang sedang dikhawatirkan hanya bisa tersenyum. Memandangi wajah Ginny yang begitu ketakutan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ginny. Percayalah, tadi di luar panas sekali. London sedang ramai-ramainya. Banyak Muggle!" Harry berusaha bercanda meski kepalanya kembali terasa pusing.

"Harry!" protes Ginny. Ketika ia serius tiba-tiba Harry menanggapinya dengan candaan. Ginny tidak suka. "Kamu itu—"

 _"_ _I love you, Ginny._ Kamu wanita luar biasa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Tapi aku mohon, tetap jadilah Ginny yang aku kenal. Wanita kuat. Jangan cengeng seperti ini, huh."

"Ta—tapi—"

Harry membawa Ginny ke dalam pelukannya. Menyembunyikan isakan dari bibir Ginny yang tidak lagi bisa ia tahan. Harry memutar badannya menutupi arah Albus dan Lily sedang bersama. Jangan sampai mereka melihat ibunya begitu lemah. Menangis seperti itu.

"Kuatlah, Ginevra. Karena jika kita kuat, anak-anak akan kuat. Keluarga ini akan kuat." Harry menarik napas dalam memberi jeda. Pelukannya semakin erat ke tubuh Ginny. Melupakan jika kini badannya sangat berkeringat dan Ginny bau masakan.

"Janji, huh!" Pinta Harry.

"Ya. Tapi—" Ginny merenggangkan pelukan Harry lantas berkata, "kau mandi dulu langsung kembali turun. Kita makan malam bersama. Jangan telat makan. Ingat, badanmu sudah bukan remaja lagi—"

Harry hanya terkikik malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

* * *

Setelah makan malam, Harry tidak banyak beraktifitas dengan anak-anaknya. Lily mulai menanyakan pada Ginny mengapa ayahnya tidak ikut bergabung dengannya dan sang kakak untuk menonton TV bersama.

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Dad Langsung naik setelah makan malam, Mummy?" Tanya Lily diikuti anggukan kepala Albus.

Membawa beberapa pakaian bersih dari tempat mencuci, Ginny sempatkan memberi pengertian pada kedua anaknya. "Besok Daddy ada tugas ke Devon. Itu tadi sebabnya Daddy tidak bis—"

Sosok Harry terlihat keluar dari ruang kerjanya di lantai dua sambil berlari. Menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanan menuju kamar mandi di sudut area lantai dua. Selanjutnya, terdengar suara Harry sedang berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Astaga, Harry—" teriak Ginny langsung bergegas naik dan membiarkan pakaian bersih keluarganya diletakkan sembarangan di atas meja. "Lily, tolong pakaiannya, nak!" sambil menunjuk ke arah meja.

Albus hanya bisa menyaksikan ibunya bergegas menuju kamar mandi sedangkan adiknya memungut beberapa potong pakaian yang terjatuh. Tidak bisa terlihat dari tempatnya duduk kini. Ayahnya muntah di sana. Sejak ayahnya itu datang dari kerja, sebenarnya Albus menyadari ada yang tidak beres di diri ayahnya.

"Tidak biasanya Dad sakit. Bahkan setahuku Dad tidak pernah sakit." Keluh Lily.

"Wajah Dad sudah pucat sejak tadi. Aku melihatnya."

Akhirnya Albus dan Lily hanya bisa pasrah meski muncul gerutuan-gerutuan tidak terima. Bagaimana pun juga Harry adalah ayah mereka.

* * *

Rapat tidak bisa ditunda sesampainya Harry di Devon. Badannya terasa begitu lemas tepat saat ia diminta masuk perapian stasiun kereta untuk langsung ke kantor keamanan sihir wilayah Devon. Meski dengan kondisi seperti itu Harry tetap menjalankan tugasnya untuk memimpin rapat. Ia hanya sempat meminta air minum untuk menenangkan diri. Apapun sudah tidak lagi sempat di sana. Sudah semakin siang karena perjalanan kereta Harry dan timnya sempat tertundadari London. Sehingga untuk melakukan peregangan pun setelah perjalanan lama sampai tidak ada waktu.

Apa boleh buat itu risikonya.

"Transfigurasi, strategi gerilya, dan olah mantr— _agh!"_ suara Harry tertahan.

Beberapa Auror dari distrik utama Devon yang mengikuti rapat dibuat terkejut dengan erangan dari Harry. Hari ini mereka melakukan rapat akhir sebelum mengadakan uji kelayakan pada calon Auror baru dari wilayah sekitar Devon dan Dorset. Sudah berjalan beberapa hari semua Auror dari dua wilayah itu disibukkan dengan persiapan mereka. Puncaknya adalah hari ini ketika Harry sebagai pimpinan Auror dari pusat Kementerian Sihir Inggirs mengadakan rapat evaluasi. Mengurus segala hal yang membutuhkan dirinya sebagai penanggung jawab segala macam urusan tim elit keamanan Kementerian Sihir Inggris.

Berbagai macam rapat, pertemuan dengan beberapa pimpinan departemen, permintaan ijin dengan kementerian, hingga memberi sosialisasi ke Hogwarts sampai memberi pelatihan dasar pun telah ia jalani. Tanpa melupakan kewajibannya di rumah, bersama Ginny, merawat putranya yang harus tetap mendapatkan pengawasan ketat.

Liam memandang Harry khawatir. Sejak pagi ia melihat Harry sampai di Kementerian sebelum ke stasiun, keanehan jelas nampak dari bahasa tubuhnya. Harry pucat. Ketika berjalan pun ia sering lemas dan susah berkonsentrasi. "Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" Liam berbisik. Tidak ingin Auror yang lain mendengarnya berbahasa tidak formil pada pimpinan mereka. Liam sangat akrab dengan Harry bahkan hingga di luar urusan pekerjaan. Tidak jarang Liam berkunjung ke rumah Harry sambil membawa anak istrinya juga.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Liam." Balas Harry ikut berbisik. Tangannya sejenak menyangga bagian pelipis dan mengutarakan bahwa ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kau mau minum lagi?"

Cepat-cepat Harry menolak. Air yang terakhir ia minum malah meninggalkan rasa mual yang hebat di perutnya. Reaksi yang biasa ia rasakan ketika sesuatu terjadi masalah pada kesehatannya—yang mulai sering ia rasakan seiring bertambahnya usia.

 _"_ _Sorry,_ kita lanjutkan lagi—" Harry meminta semua anggota untuk kembali siap. Kembali ia berusaha kuat.

Rapat kembali dilanjutkan dengan pembahasan tim bentukan baru untuk akhir perekrutan nanti. Dengan segera Harry beri penjelasan dan pengarahan apa saja yang harus disiapkan para anggotanya nanti. Sampai Harry rasa ia membutuhkan penjelasan lebih rinci dengan memberi gambaran di papan tulis. Tepat saat ia berniat untuk bangkit, seolah gaya gravitasi di tubuhnya semakin kuat.

Kaki Harry gemetar. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahi tempat bekas luka legendarisnya berada. Hingga semua terasa semakin berat. Gelap.

* * *

Albus membersihkan bekas kulit jeruk dari atas meja makan sembari bermain kuncup-kuncup bunga segar yang ibunya beli pagi ini. Ada lima batang bunga mawar di letakkan pada pot kaca tinggi berisi air. Ketika Albus melihat satu persatu bunga itu ia mendapati satu tangkai yang terlihat tidak segar. Tidak semerah empat bunga yang lain.

"Padahal ini yang paling terlihat kuat batangnya." Bisik Albus.

Ron mengambil semua kulit jeruk itu untuk segera dibuang. Ia juga menyempatkan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil buah-buahan lain milik Albus. Ron belum puas memakan dua buah jeruk sendirian.

Hari ini Ron datang untuk ikut menjaga keluarga Potter. Harry mengiriminya surat malam hari sebelum ia berangkat ke Devon. Ginny tidak tahu jika Harry menyempatkan untuk meminta bantuan Ron menggantikan dirinya menjaga istri dan anak-anaknya. Begitu juga Ron yang diberi kepercayaan oleh Harry. Sampai Ron datang dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Masih sempat-sempatnya Daddymu itu memintaku datang ke sini untuk menjaga kalian, Albus. Bahkan aku sudah disediakan dua botol cola ukuran besar dan kue-kueini. _Bloody hell,_ kalau pun dia tidak meminta aku sekalipun, pasti akan senang hati aku menjaga kalian di sini. Tanpa perlu ada ini semua. Ya walaupun ada ini juga lebih baik, sih."

Dari ujung meja makan panjang tempat Albus menikmati bunga-bunganya, Ginny memberi peringatan keras agar tidak sekaligus menghabiskan makanan yang disediakan Harry untuk Ron. "Hanya itu yang ada untukmu, Ron. Kalau kau habiskan sekarang, nanti tidak ada lagi yang seperti itu." teriak Ginny di tengah mengerjakan naskah Prophet yang sedang ia baca. Ginny masih aktif bekerja sebagai editor olahraga di koran sihir terbesar Inggris itu.

"Aku tahu. Besok-besok sediakan yang banyak, ya. Tidak baik juga terlalu mengurangi gula, Gin. Hermione saja sekarang suka sekali mengunyah toffe. Padahal kau tahu sendiri bahkan orangtuanya itu dokter gigi. Dia tidak takut."

"Tutup mulutmu, Ron. Kau hobi sekali membela sesuatu yang keliru," ujar Ginny. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara getar dari benda persegi panjang di atas meja.

"Uncle—ponselmu bunyi!" panggil Albus.

"Em—" Ron mendekati meja makan kembali untuk mengecek ponselnya, "Hermione? Tumben telepon."

Ron mengambil posisi sedikit menjauh. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu belakang. Tidak banyak bicara hanya ekspresinya yang terkesan tidak enak. Melihat Ginny sesekali sambil bertanya pada suara Hermione di ponselnya, "bagaimana sekarang?" dahi Ron berkerut dan wajahnya memerah.

 _"_ _Bloody hell,_ apa bisa langsung dipulangkan? Di bawa ke London?" sambung Ron dilanjut melihat cepat jam tangannya lantas kembali berkata, "sebentar lagi kita langsung ke sana, Mione.. baiklah, kau urus keperluan di sana. Aku segera menyusul dengan Ginny."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Ginny meletakkan penanya untuk langsung beralih memperhatikan Ron. "Ada apa dengan Hermione, Ron?" tanya Ginny membuat Albus ikut penasaran. Pamannya kini tidak lagi mempedulikan makanan melainkan bergegas mengambil jaket dan menghampirinya di kursi roda.

"Bukan Hermione, Ginny." Ron membuka kuncian kursi roda Albus. Memundurkannya menjauhi meja. membantu Albus memakaikan jaket lantas berkata pada Albus, "tapi Harry."

"Harry? Ma—maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, Ron—"

"Harry pingsan, Ginny. Sekarang dia akan dibawa ke St. Mungo dari rumah sakit sihir Devon melalui jalur cepat floo darurat antar-wilayah. Di sana kekurangan ahli medis untuk menangani Harry—agh, aku tidak tahu banyak. Hermione sudah mengurus kedatangan Harry di Mungo. Kita harus segera ke sana sekarang."

"Oh, Merlin! Benar, kan! Harry sudah tidak sehat sejak semalam, Ron—"

Tangan Ginny bergetar. Ginny berlari menuju tiang gantungan. Meraih cepat salah satu pakaian yang ada di sana lantas mengenakan jaket hangat itu untuk segera masuk ke perapian. Albus menggenggam tangan ibunya yang terus diremas-remas menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ron menepikan kursi rodanya lebih dekat dengan Ginny.

"Mummy, Daddy pasti kuat, kan?"

Dilihatnya Albus dengan segala macam bayangan hal-hal buruk tentang keadaan Harry kini, mengumpul di kepalanya hingga sesak dan nyeri luar biasa. Albus memberi Ginny senyuman terbaiknya. Begitu mirip dengan Harry, begitu manis seperti Harry.

"Ya," Ginny mengangguk. Setidaknya kini ia akan berusaha tenang bersama putranya. Ini bukan hal pertama ia harus khawatir karena ulah Harry. Dengan semua itu hatinya pasti telah terlatih. "Daddy orang yang kuat, sayang." Tegasnya.

Perjalanan dengan floo seperti biasa datang secepat kapan mata bisa berkedip. Ginny, Ron, bersama Albus dihadapkan dengan area kedatangan rumah sakit sihir St. Mungo. Area utama itu dipenuhi dengan kerumunan beberapa healer dan pasien-pasien yang memang memiliki kepentingan dengan tempat itu. Semua berjalan biasa saja. kecuali salah satu sudut pintu ruang-healer-jaga dekat dengan ruang darurat yang berada paling dekat dengan jalur kedatangan.

Di sana berdiri Hermione dan Kingsley. Mereka sedang berbincang dengan dua orang healer bermimik wajah serius begitu menyimak penjelasan dari mereka. Tidak jelas apa yang dibicarakan. Dari penglihatan Ginny, Kingsley sedang menerangkan sesuatu.

"Hermione! Ah, minister—" Ginny berlari lebih dulu lantas mendapat pelukan dari Hermione. Hormat singkat ia turut sampaikan kepada Kingsley.

"Ginny, tenang. Kita masih menunggu kedatangan mereka sebentar lagi." Suara Kingsley menyambut lebih dulu dengan informasi yang baru ia terima. "Pihak St. Mungo sudah mulai memantau Harry dan yang mendampinginya kemari. Kira-kira lima menit lagi mereka sampai." Tutur Kingsley.

Hermione menoleh ke arah Ron sejenak kemudian Albus. Ia beri sedikit senyuman pada anak itu sebagai tanda peduli. "Kami tidak dapat informasi jelas. Liam hanya sempat menyampaikan pada pihak Kementerian jika Harry pingsan saat memimpin rapat akhir dan belum kunjung sadar. Karena alasan keselamatan, pihak wilayah Devon merujuk Harry langsung dibawa ke St. Mungo."

Kedua wanita itu saling berpelukan. Ginny menumpahkan tangisnya di pundak Hermione sembari terus bergumam, "bagaimana keadaan Harry, Hermione? Semalam aku sudah larang dia berangkat tapi dia tak mau. Sekarang dia—"

"Sabar, Gin." Ron mengeratan pegangannya di pundak Albus. Berharap ia sekaligus bisa untuk menguatkan keponakannya. "Kita tunggu saja. Semoga Harry tidak apa-ap—"

Desingan kuat pada jalur khusus kedatangan St. Mungo mengalihkan perhatian para penyihir di sana. Tim healer yang sempat mendapat pengarahan dari kepala healer dari St. Mungo dan juga Kingsley bergegas mendekat. Menyiapkan tongkat khusus penyembuh dengan mantera kombinasi yang siap diaktifkan.

"Harry!" teriak Ginny

Empat orang berjubah biru hitam serta dua yang lain berpakaian seragam Auror muncul selepas kabut kehijauan perlahan surut. Mereka mengelilingi brangkar berangka kokoh dengan seseorang terbaring di atasnya. Pucat dengan mulut sedikit terbuka akibat selang putih yang menyusup di sela-sela bibirnya. Belum lagi selang-selang lebih kecil yang lain ikut menyumbat kedua lubang hidupnya sekaligus.

 _"_ _Beri tambahan dua mantera penetral suhu! Pernapasan mulai stabil."_

 _"_ _Suplay energi dari nadi tangan sebelah kiri! Cepat!"_

Mendengar satu persatu instruksi tersebut, beberapa healer St. Mungo tercepat mendekat segera melakukan tugas mereka pada sang pasien. Harry Potter terlihat sungguh mengkhawatirkan sesampainya ia di sana. Mengenakan piama rumah sakit sihir Devon, Harry tampak tidak sadarkan diri selama ia didorong menuju koridor rumah sakit.

"Mohon salah satu bisa ikut kami mengurus rujukan penanganan Mr. Potter, sir," seorang healer St. Mungo didampingi seorang healer dari rumah sakit sihir Devon memberi informasi pada Liam.

"Baik." Liam mengangguk paham, "kau urus dengan pihak St. Mungo, Dani. Aku akan menemui keluarga Mr. Potter dulu."

"Baik, sir."

Beberapa pengunjung St. Mungo terperangah dengan siapa yang baru saja lewat bersama banyak tim healer di sekelilingnya. Berbagai spekulasi para penyihir yang iba dengan keadaan Harry mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ginny yang berusaha mengejar brankar yang dipakai Harry. Namun sayang ia ditahan untuk ikut.

"Liam! Apa yang terjadi dengan Harry? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Ginny dengan tangisan yang terdengar mengurangi kejelasan berbicaranya.

Liam melipat kembali jubah Auror bernama Potter yang selama perjalanan terus ia bawa. "Mohon maaf, Ginny. Harry pingsan saat rapat dan belum sadar hingga sampai di sini." Kata Liam mengiring Ginny untuk duduk di depan ruang penanganan intensif tempat Harry pertama kali diperiksa di St. Mungo.

"Belum sadar? Berapa lama?" tanya Kingsley dengansuara beratnya. Posisinya lebih dekat dengan Albus sekarang.

Liam melihat ke arah pintu ruang penanganan sejenak. Rasa khawatirnya kembali tinggi ketika mengingat bagaimana sosok kuat seperti Harry dapat dengan jelas melemah ketika bersamanya beberapa jam lalu. "Harry pingsan ketika baru saja berdiri untuk menulis di papan tulis. Kira-kira saat siang tadi, sir." Liam mulai bercerita.

"Awalnya Harry memang sudah sangat terlihat lemah. Aku sempat memberinya minum karena dia benar-benar mengaku kelelahan dan kehausan selepas perjalanan kereta. Tidak banyak yang ia minum, bahkan selanjutnya ia menolak air yang aku berikan lagi. Harry mengaku mual. Itu saja. Sampai akhirnya pingsan dan yeah—"

Ron menggeleng, _"bloody hell,_ tapi kenapa sampai lama sekali Harry pingsan? Dan lihat sendiri kan kalau—apa saja yang tadi diberikan healer-healer itu di badan Harry? Sampai-sampai mulut, hidung, bahkan mantera-mantera memenuhi badannya." Ron mulai ikut duduk mendampingi Hermione.

"Saat kami membawa ke rumah sakit sihir Devon, Harry sudah demam. Panasnya makin tinggi dan dia tidak sadar-sadar. Demi keselamatan Harry pihak rumah sakit memutuskan untuk dikirim kemari. Sayangnya saat dalam perjalanan panas tubuh Harry semakin tinggi. Aku melihatnya sendiri kalau tubuhnya sampai kejang. Napasnya sesak dan berkeringat dingin. Para healer memberi mantera-mantera itu dan membantu pernapasan Harry dari hidung dan juga mulut sekaligus dengan selang-selang itu. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Harry yang sebenarnya. Belum ada pemeriksaan lanjut selama di Devon. Harry diberi pertolongan mantera-mantera yang tidak aku ketahui." Ujar Liam masih mengendalikan rasa cemas di tubuhnya.

"Astaga." Pekik Hermione takut. "Harry jarang sekali sakit. Tapi melihat tadi rasanya Harry begitu kesakitan. Bukankah Harry punya riwayat anemia kan, Gin?" Ia peluk tubuh Ginny meski wanita itu pun merasakannya juga. Bahkan jauh lebih besar. Ginny hanya mengangguk mengingat suaminya memang punya keluhan kurang darah dan tekanan darah rendah sekaligus. Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menunggu para healer itu keluar dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Kekalutan juga dirasakan Albus. Liam sempat menghampirinya. Menyerahkan jubah seragam Auror Harry di atas pangkuan Albus.

"Hi, Albus. Kamu benar-benar sudah sehat. Daddy bercerita banyak tentangmu. Dia sangat sayang sekali padamu."

Albus menggangguk, "Daddy merawatku dengan baik, Uncle. Dad banyak membantuku setiap aku membutuhkannya. Sampai—Daddy harus sakit seperti ini." Rasa bersalah Albus muncul. Semua itu terjadi seolah akibat dari dirinya yang harus terus diurus.

"Bagaimana tidak Daddy bisa seperti ini kalau tidak gara-gara aku, Uncle."

"Ayahmu tidak akan kalah hanya karena sakit merawatmu, Al. Kamu belum tahu kekuatan besar apa yang tersimpan di dirinya. Ayahmu adalah Harry Potter. Salah satu penyihir terhebat yang pernah aku kenal di dunia ini. Bahkan penyihir lain pun juga mengakui kehebatan ayahmu."

"Ya, aku tahu, Uncle." Ungkap Albus tidak henti mengusap jubah sang ayah.

Aroma tubuh Harry masih tercium di jubah Auror itu. Albus genggam nama Potter yang tercetak di sana. Menggumamkan harapan tentang sebuah kesembuhan, kebahagian, dan cinta kepada sosok hebat yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Albus tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia perbuat dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Tidak beberapa kemudian, pintu ruang penanganan intensif terbuka. Healer kepala yang sempat berbicara dengan Kingsley keluar lebih awal. Lantas menepi untuk membiarkan healer yang lain keluar sembari mendorong Harry—yang masih terbaring di atas brangkar. Didorong keluar untuk masuk ke ruangan lain.

"Mr. Potter telah kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat sesuai administrasi yang telah dipenuhi oleh Mrs. Weasley, Minister." Ujar Healer Ken melapor pada Kingsley, salah satu penyembuh senior berbakat yang dimiliki St. Mungo. Tarikan napas panjangnya memberi kesan jika baru saja sesuatu yang genting telah berhasil ia lewati.

Baru saja Kingsley mengucapkan terima kasih, Ginny bergegas menanyakan kondisi Harry paska pemeriksaan.

"Apakah anemia suami saya penyebabnya, sir?" tanya Ginny coba mengutarakan ketakutannya.

"Bisa dikatakan itu adalah salah satunya, Mrs. Potter. Ketika pemeriksaan tadi kami temukan pula tekanan darah yang turun di bawah normal. Bersamaan dengan kondisi tubuh Mr. Potter yang kelelahan hingga demam yang dialaminya."

"Tapi—" Liam mencoba bersuara, "aku melihat Mr. Potter kejang selama perjalanan tadi. Apa itu berbahaya?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri Liam sangat ketakutan ketika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Harry harus mendapat penanganan serius dari para healer ketika badannya bergerak-gerak tidak normal.

"Beruntung healer yang ikut dalam perjalanan sempat memberi tambahan energi di beberapa titik syaraf, nadi, dan pacuan oksigen di sistem pernapasannya. Tubuh Mr. Potter tidak kuat menahan demam tinggi yang ekstrim. Dan—" Healer Ken sedikit merendahkan nada bicaranya.

Masih ada satu hal lain yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Mr. Potter mengalami tekanan besar. Psikisnya ikut menjadi faktor utama bagaimana konsidi tubuh Mr. Potter dapat turun drastis hingga seperti ini. Saya mohon untuk beberapa minggu ini jangan beri Mr. Potter tekanan apapun yang membuat beliau banyak berpikir. Beri rasa nyaman dan ketenangan untuk beristirahat." Jelasnya. Healer Ken berpamitan ke ruangannya dan memberi saran jika dapat menghubungi dirinya jika terjadi masalah dengan Harry.

Semua orang dengan jelas mendengar penuturan dari Healer Ken. Kaki Ginny lemas. Sebagai seorang istri ia merasa lalai menjaga suaminya sendiri. "Kenapa aku bahkan tidak peka dengan tekanan yang Harry derita? Harry tidak pernah mengeluh padaku, Hermione, di saat aku banyak menuntutnya ini itu untuk keluarga kami—"

 _"_ _Ginny, please!_ Jangan seperti ini. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena tidak selamanya ini semua kesalahanmu sebagai seorang istri." Hermione mendudukkan Ginny kembali. Ia takut bisa saja Ginny pingsan terlalu emosional.

Tidak jauh dari posisi mereka kini, sepasang penyihir berumur datang dengan membawa ketakutan yang sama. Molly dan Arthur sampai lantas menghambur memeluk Ginny yang tengah menangis.

"Mum—Harry—"

"Ginny, dear! Tenang, nak. Hermione benar. Tidak seharusnya kamu seperti ini." Kata Molly.

Ginny menggeleng enggan menerima penuturan ibunya.

"Harry kuat untukmu, untuk anak-anak. Begitu juga kau telah berusaha kuat untuknya dan anak-anak kalian. Dengarkan aku, Ginny. Kalian adalah suami istri. Permasalahan apapun akan diselesaikan berdua. Jadikan pelajaran bahwa tidak selamanya beban itu dibawa Harry seorang diri atau kau seorang diri. Kalian tim dalam rumah tangga kalian."

Arthur menyalami Kingsley dan Liam lantas sejenak berbincang. Ron pun turut mendekat ketika ia ingat jika Lily, Rose, dan Huga sudah saatnya untuk pulang dari sekolah.

"Jemput mereka, Ron. Ajak ke the Burrow lebih dulu. Lebih baik jangan dulu di ajak kemari. Harry juga butuh istirahat. Usahakan anak-anak tetap berada dalam pengawasanmu." Pinta Arthur mendapat persetujuan Ginny.

"Tolong jaga Lily, Ron. Albus juga. Sayang kau pulang dengan Uncle Ron—"

 _"_ _No,"_ Albus menolak. Sebelum ia diminta ikut, Albus terang-terangan menolaknya, "aku ingin menemani Dad juga, Mum. Aku mohon! Aku ingin menemani Daddy seperti Dad menemaniku."

* * *

Perkara pemindahan rumah sakit Harry telah selesai. Tanggungan perawatan Harry sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawab Kementerian. Bisa dibilang Harry adalah aset. Manusia paling berjasa atas perang sihir lalu. Tidak ada yang ingin kehilangan Harry. Oleh sebab itulah semua perawatan terbaik akan dilakukan demi kesembuhannya.

Harry ditempatkan di ruang rawat kelas unggul di St. Mungo. Tidak jauh beda dengan tempat rawat Albus setiap dirawat di sana. Setelah berjam-jam kondisi Harry dipantau intensif, barulah sepenuhnya Harry dibiarkan istirahat demi kepulihan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Sementara ini semua sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal beberapa tahapan akhir yang akan segera tim selesaikan. Ya, walaupun tanpa Harry."

"Apa boleh buat. Mohon bantuannya, Liam. Kita tidak bisa melimpahkan tugas-tugas itu pada Harry."

Liam dan Ron berbincang di sofa sudut ruang rawat Harry. Hanya dua laki-laki itu yang tersisa menemani Harry hingga malam tiba. Hermione kembali pulang setelah Ron kembali setelah menjemput anak-anak. Sementara Liam belum kunjung pulang. Hanya Dani yang langsung ia perintahkan kembali ke Kementerian untuk menyerahkan laporan kondisi Harry.

Ginny tetap duduk di kursi sisi ranjang Harry. Menggenggam tangan suaminya bahkan sejak ia sampai di sana. Belum ada tanda-tanda Harry sadar hingga malam datang. Hanya sesekali jari jemarinya bergerak. "Bangun, Harry. Aku mohon." Bisik Ginny. Ketiga kalinya ia kecup punggung tangan Harry. Mengusap, mengecup berulang kali.

"Bangun. Aku mohon, sayang—"

 _"_ _Hoo—ke—"_

"Harry?" Ginny menegakkan punggung seketika. Harry bersuara.

 _"_ _Gi—Ginny—"_

Bukannya memanggil healer, Ginny sontak memeluk kepala Harry dan mengecup bibir kering suaminya. Disitu Ron dan Liam mendekat.

"Tarik napas pelan-pelan, Harry. Hembuskan pelan-pelan. Oke—" Bisik Ron menuntun Harry. Selang elastis berdiameter kecil di hidung Harry dibenarkan posisinya oleh Liam. Harry kini berusaha bergerak lebih leluasa.

Gusar, Harry menyentuh pipi Ginny sambil tersenyum. "Cantik." Ucapnya singkat.

 _"_ _Bloody hell,_ masih sempatnya kau merayu dengan kondisi seperti ini, Potter!" pekik Ron melihat kelakuan adik iparnya yang sok romantis.

"Harry—maafkan aku—aku tidak bisa merawatmu—"

"Hei, aku baik-baik saja. Lihat," Harry berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, "aku hanya—"

"Anemia, tekanan darah rendah, demam tinggi, dehidrasi akut, dan yang sekarang kau rasakan—sesak napas." Ron mulai sebal bukan main. Seseorang yang baru saja sadar dari sekarat bisa-bisanya tersenyum gembira seperti itu.

Tiga penyihir berseragam Auror tiba-tiba saja datang. Memberi hormat pada Liam sebelum dipersilakan menengok Harry yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Kalian baru sampai atau sudah dari tadi? Maaf aku merusak rapat kita."

Harry berusaha bangkit untuk setengah berbaring. Dengan bantuan Liam, sebagian ranjang Harry ditinggikan memberi kenyaman pada Harry ketika berbincang.

"Istirahatlah, Mr. Potter. Benar kami baru sampai. Semuanya sudah selesai. Arahan anda tadi sudah kami laksanakan. Tinggal penyempurnaan saat pelaksanaannya saja. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Auror muda bernama Shane menuturkannya dengan jelas. "Kami tidak ingin membuat anda khawatir, sir. Mungkin tidak akan sesempurna jika anda ikut terlibat. Tapi kami akan berusaha keras melaksanakan perintah dengan sebaik-baiknya." Lanjut Sam, anggota Auror yang lain.

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf atas kejadian ini. Kalian harus pontang panting mengurus semuanya."

Sebagai kepala yang memimpin para Auror itu, Harry benar-benar merasa beban tanggung jawab yang besar. Ia tidak hanya sekadar memerintah saja tanpa perlu turun tangan. Sebagian besar tugas Auror di Kementerian sihir Inggris tidak akan lepas dari campur tangan dirinya sendiri. Sehingga pada saat ia harus meninggalkan beban tugas itu, Harry merasakan suatu kehilangan yang besar.

"Liam, aku serahkan semuanya padamu dan anggota yang lain. Tetap laporkan apapun padaku jika terjadi masalah dan butuh bantuanku."

"Baik. Asalkan anda juga tetap menjaga kesehatan, sir." Liam berusaha bersikap formil di depan para Auror yang lain. "Kami pamit dulu."

Liam dan anggota Auror yang lain berpamitan meninggalkan ruang rawat Harry. Tinggallah ia bersama Ginny, Ron, dan Albus—yang tertidur di atas sofa panjang. Harry baru saja menyadari itu.

"I—itu Albus—" Harry khawatir ketika mendapati Albus meringkuk menghadap sandaran sofa. Tidak mengenakanbantal, hanya tubuhnya dipasang selimut yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai.

"Dia di sini?" lanjutnya.

"Albus tidak mau pulang. Dia mau menemanimu sejak kau sampai di sini, Harry. Sedangkan Lily aku larang kemari sampai kau benar-benar bisa untuk dikunjungi."

Harry menggeleng tak percaya putranya sekolot itu. "Albus butuh istirahat. Sudah lama dia tertidur di sana? Sudah kau pesankan ranjang tambahan untuknya—kau juga, Gin. Kau harus istirahat."

"Sudah, Harry. Aku pesankan ekstra ranjang untuk Ginny dan Albus. Aku bisa tidur di mana saja." Ron menghela napas berat. beberapa kali ia sudah melapor memesan ranjang tambahan namun tidak kunjung datang. Sampai Albus harus tidur terlebih dulu di atas sofa yang jelas tidak akan nyaman untuknya.

"Al tertidur setelah meminum ramuannya." Jelas Ginny.

Tiba-tiba saja Harry bergerak menepi dan menyingkap selimunya agar memudahkan bergerak. "Hey, kau mau apa, Harry?" tanya Ginny. Harry suka melakukan hal-hal tidak terduga meski sakit.

"Em—tolong, Ron. Gendong Albus kemari. Tidurkan di sini."

Harry memberi ruang di sisi ranjangnya yang luas untuk ditempati Albus. Tahu apa maksud permintaan Harry, Ron menggendong tubuh Albus yang sedang tertidur untuk dibaringkan di satu ranjang yang sama dengan Harry.

"Biarkan, Gin. Sementara.. sampai ranjang tambahannya datang. Kasihan dia. Al butuh tempat yang nyaman. Badannya masih belum kuat." Suaranya dipelankan saat Albus telah dibaringkan di sisinya.

Selimut yang tersingkap kembali dipasangkan ke atas tubuh Albus. "Kasihan Al. Dia harus ikut menderita gara-gara aku." ungkap Harry.

"Harry, dia anak yang kuat. Dia bisa bertahan untuk menungguimu sejak tadi. Dia ingin sekali menemanimu sampai sadar. Tapi gara-gara dia minum ramuannya, Albus menyerah dengan kantuknya. _Bloody hell—"_

Ron menjelaskan bagaimana tadi Albus berusaha keras untuk sadar saat reaksi ramuan mulai bekerja. Albus mengantuk dan harus ditidurkan di atas sofa. "Kalian itu sama-sama keras kepalanya." Lanjut Ginny.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan ayahnya." Ujar Harry dengan raut muka penuh kesombongan.

"Masih saja suka bercanda saat seperti ini." Ginny menahan sesenggukan di mulutnya. Menggenggam tangan Harry hingga pundaknya bergetar menahan tangis. Mendengar itu semua Ron merasa perlu untuk keluar. Memberi privasi bagi Ginny dan Harry untuk saling bicara.

"Aku akan datangi lagi pihak yang bertanggung jawab dengan ranjang di sini. Kurang ajar, makan gaji buta apa mereka. Kerja lelet!" gerutu Ron sambil keluar dari kamar.

Pintu kembali tertutup. Di sanalah akhirnya Ginny menangis.

"Hus, Gin. Dengarkan aku. Hey, aku mau bertanya. Lihat aku!"

Harry menaikkan dagu Ginny dengan tangannya. "Siapa ibu anak ini?" tanya Harry sembari menujuk Albus di sisinya.

"A—aku." jawab Ginny terbata.

"Lalu.. siapa istriku?" tanya Harry lagi. Kali ini nada bicara Harry sangat terkesan tegas.

"A—"

"Dia adalah wanita kuat yang selama ini aku kenal sepanjang usiaku." Potong Harry membuat Ginny terhenyak. Harry benar-benar tidak bercanda. "Dia sudah pernah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih berat daripada ini. Artinya—"

Harry usap air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata Ginny. Membuat kedua belah pipi wanita itu makin menghangat. "Aku tidak suka air mata kesedihan ini turun dari wanita yang aku cintai. Karena disitu membuatku merasa sakit. Kuat, Ginevra! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Membuat kalian semua merasakan kesakitan yang aku perbuat."

Isakan Ginny berubah jadi raungan. Ia tidak tahan untuk terus menyimpan ketakutannya sendirian. Rasa sakitnya sendirian dan membiarkan jadi luka. Harry telah berjuang untuk dirinya, untuk Albus, untuk James dan Lily.. untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Tekanan yang sama seolah mengalir di diri Ginny. Ia kini seorang ibu, seorang istri. Ia tidak boleh lemah dan menyerah begitu saja saat semuanya berjuang untuk keluarga yang mereka bina bersama.

"Aku janji, Gin. Aku janji."

"Harry!"

Kehidupan bukan serta merta tentang kebahagian dan kesedihan—atau lawan kata lain yang ikut mewarnai hari-hari sebuah kehidupan manusia. makna lain yang tidak akan pernah bisa mereka lupakan atau dihancurkan. Cinta. Kuatlah untuk cinta.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Harry nggak akan selemah itu, ya! Mohon doanya suapa Harry sehat.. dan Anne juga sehat, hehehe :)**

 **Akan ada kisah Albus dan Scorpius.. serta surat-surat mereka di chapter mendatang. Ada apa? penasaran?**

 **Ikuti terus kisahnya. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo. Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang. terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow, favorit, dan review. Anne seneng banget loh. Tinggalkan review seperti biasa agar Anne merasa tulisan ini memang menjadi hiburan kalian, readers yang kece-kece! Sampai jumpa. Anne sayang kalian semua! :)**

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	7. Kepada Scorpius

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne kayak mati suri, ya! Lamaaaaa banget nggak idup-idup ini fic. hehehe... sorry bgt! Anne udah semester 7, banyak banget tugas yang munculnya kayak cucian. Bersih ada lagi, bersih ada lagi. Begitu terus. Belum lagi disibukin PPL ngajar di sekolah, belum lagi juga ngurus skripsi yang bakal menghantui semester depan. Hah! Capek lahir batin! T_T**

 **Dan berhubung Anne lagi ada waktu anteng, kali ini Anne lanjutin fic Ephemeral yang kayaknya mulai ditinggal pembaca.. syedih deh..**

 **Tapi gk masalah... Anne tetap semangat ngelanjut fic ini meski banyak cobaan yang menghadang.**

 **Yups, Anne datang lagi dengan chapter 7. Yang (kayaknya bener) lupa sama cerita sebelumnya bisa baca lagi, ya! Hehehe... dan yang masih inget sama ceritanya dan pengen tahu kelanjutannya, bisa langsung baca ya!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Scorpius menutup kembali lembar perkamen kosong di atas meja belajarnya. Hampir dua hari Albus tidak membalas surat-suratnya. Auriga hanya sempat dikirim. Namun tidak membawa apa-apa ketika kembali. Alhasil, Scorpius mulai merasa khawatir mengapa Albus tidak lagi ada kabar meski membalasnya sekadar ucapan 'hai'.

 _"Ada apa, ya? Apa dia sakit lagi?"_

Gumaman Scorpius terdengar oleh sosok wanita tinggi dengan jaket hangat melekat di tubuhnya. Astoria memperhatikan kelakuan aneh putranya sejak pagi. Hingga sore ini juga, Scorpius sering didapati berbicara sendiri sambil berpikir keras. Melamun sendirian.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, nak?"

Astoria mendekat. Scorpius baru selesai mengambil air minum. "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Mendorong badan Scorpius agar minum dengan posisi duduk. Sedangkan Scorpius yang sempat minum sambil bersandar di tembok langsung tersenyum malu tertangkap basah oleh ibunya.

 _"_ _Nothing."_ Jawabnya.

"Jangan bohong." Astoria tidak terima.

Anak laki-laki itu mendesah sebal. Ia tak pernah bisa lolos jika menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibunya sendiri. "Mum membaca pikiranku lagi? Itu lancang, Mum." Protesnya. Astoria hanya bisa terkikik melihat ekspresi Scorpius begitu kesal padanya.

"Tidak kok. Mum tahu itu salah satu perbuatan tidak baik. Diam-diam membaca pikiran orang lain walaupun itu mudah bagi Mum." Ujar Asroria. Dia tepuk sisi kursi panjang di dekat perapian. Kursi malas favoritnya jauh terasa nyaman ketika Scorpius dengan manjanya ikut bergelayut di tubuhnya.

Dahi Scorpius dikecup singkat oleh Astoria. Dari sisi mana pun ia melihat Scorpius selalu terlihat wajah Draco di sana. "Mummy yang mengandungmu selama tujuh bulan—karena prematur, sampai kau lahir dan besar Mummy yang mengurus. Jadi Mummy tahu betul siapa kau, sayang. Bahkan Daddymu juga. Mummy paham bagaimana kebiasaannya menyembunyikan masalah. Seperti kamu, Scorp."

"Tapi, apa baik kita menyembunyikan masalah sendirian, Mummy?"

Scorpius tumbuh sebagai anak yang cerdas. Banyak hal ia pelajari sendiri di rumah. Lingkungannya tercipta terbatas hanya dari Malfoy Manor saja. Ia tidaklah seperti anak-anak yang lain. Menyandang nama keluarga besar Malfoy menuntut Scorpius harus bersikap mandiri. Ia tidak membutuhkan lingkungan luar. Hanya sebatas membuka jendela, menatapnya keluar, lantas menutupnya kembali. Serta tidak lupa menikmati ribuan buku di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga. Sebagai mata lain Scorpius untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dibalik pagar tinggi rumahnya. Melupakan segala masalah di luar sana yang akan terus menghantuinya.

"Masalah bukan untuk dipermasalahkan, sayang. Disimpan atau dilupakan. Tapi diselesaikan. Saat bisa saling berbicara, Mummy rasa itu sudah cukup untuk membagi tekanan yang sedang dirasakan. Asalkan kau menemukan orang yang tepat untuk berbagi keluh kesah."

"Seperti sahabat?"

"Ya. Sahabat yang bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Merasa kenyamanan dan—kau punya sahabat, Scorpius?"

Astoria langsung berpusat pada inti pertanyaan putranya. Ia tidak pernah tahu Scorpius memiliki teman dekat. Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba saja Scorpius seolah menanyakan masalah sahabat pada dirinya.

"Bicaralah, nak. Siapa dia?"

 _"_ _Nothing, Mum._ Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya—" Scorpius melihat tumpukan koran yang baru saja sampai sore ini. Ia beralih cepat meraih satu eksemplar Daily Prophet terbitan kedua di hari ini yang memuat berita terbaru hingga soreini tiba.

 _MASIH DI RAWAT, PEMBUKAAN SELEKSI AUROR MINUS SANG PIMPINAN_

Scorpius tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan topik besar Prophet yang memuat salah satu makhluk sihir ilegal yang baru saja masuk ke Inggris. Melainkan berita sampiran yang tercetak tidak terlalu besar di sudut kanan bawa koran sihir itu.

"Mr. Potter sakit?" tanya Scorpius terkejut.

Astoria menoleh ke arah Scorpius. "Kau baru mengetahuinya? Kau tidak membaca Prophet kemarin?" tanyanya. Sudah hampir tiba waktu Draco pulang dari kerja. Dan dia belum sempat menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya itu.

 _"_ _No,_ aku—lupa." Begitu jawaban Scorpius. Matanya masih terus mengamati jajaran tulisan di rubrik terbaru mengenai kesehatan Harry Potter.

"Merlin, karena memang kau akhir-akhir ini suka berdiam di kamar." Astoria meletakkan guci kecil yang baru ia bersihkan. "Kalau tidak salah, Mr. Potter jatuh sakit ketika ada urusan pekerjaan di Devon. Langsung di bawa kembali ke Inggris karena cukup parah. Entahlah. Mum belum membaca kabarnya hari ini. Kira-kira sakit apa, ya? Kasihan."

Astoria memilih segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk mereka. membiarkan Scorpius tertunduk fokus pada bacaannya.

Scorpius membawa korannya kembali ke kursi malas dekat perapian. Memilih membacanya sendirian. Demi mencari tahu, apakah ada Albus ikut termuat dalam berita itu. "Setidaknya aku bisa tahu alasan Albus tidak membalas suratku karena masalah ini." Batinnya.

 ** _Kementerian Sihir Inggris_** _—_ _Ratusan calon anggota Auror siap diseleksi hari ini. Pagi tadi pembukaan seleksi tahap awal telah dibuka. Liam Rowald (34), ketua panita pelaksana memberikan sambutannya sekaligus membuka salah satu tahap krusial dalam pemilihan calon anggota tim elit sihir itu. Ia menggantikan sang kepala divisi Auror, Harry Potter (35), yang tengah mendapatkan perawatan instensif penyakit dalam setelah ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri ketika memimpin rapat di wilayah Devon._

 _Rowald turut menyampaikan kesediaan para calon Auror untuk mendoakan pimpinan tertinggi tim Auror itu untuk diberi kesehatan. "Mr. Potter telah berusaha keras untuk mengurus seleksi anggota Auror tahun ini." Ungkapnya. Rowald kembali menuturkan kondisi terakhir dari Harry Potter setelah semalaman ia menghuni kamar kelas unggul di rumah sakit sihir St. Mungo._

 _"_ _Hanya tinggal pemulihan. Semuanya telah membaik, hanya saja Mr. Potter masih harus mendapat perawatan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sempat sangat drop." Ungkapnya._

 _Seperti yang dikabarkan sebelumnya, Harry Potter harus dipulangkan ke Inggris untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih intensif setelah kehilangan kesadaran ketika memimpin rapat. Hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan pihak St. Mungo mengungkapkan jika ayah dari tiga orang anak itu mengalami kekurangan darah, dehidrasi akut, demam tinggi, hingga tekanan darah yang menurun._

 _Banyak spekulasi bermunculan jika penyebab kesehatan seorang Harry Potter yang dikenal sangat kuat sampai menurun diakibatkan oleh dirinya sibuk merawat putranya, Albus Potter (10) yang baru saja sembuh. Ditambah kesibukan sebagai kepala Auror dengan segudang pekerjaan._

 _"_ _Mr. Potter juga manusia biasa." ungkap Rowald menutup._

Scorpius meletakkan korannya di atas pangkuan. Tidak percaya jika salah satu penyihir idolanya tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. "Kasihan sekali, Mummy. Aku tak pernah tahu tentang Mr. Potter sakit bahkan hingga dirawat di St. Mungo." Katanya lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh ibunya.

"Yeah, pasti kondisi Mr. Potter turun karena kesibukannya yang banyak sekali. Ingat, kan, terakhir dia juga sibuk merawat putranya—Albus, yang sudah membaik, bukan?"

"Ya, dia sudah membaik. Hanya banyak yang belum mengetahui saja kalau dia benar-benar sudah sehat—maksudku.. kelihatannya memang dia sudah sehat. Iya, sudah sehat."

Gugup, Scorpius memilih membawa korannya naik menuju kamarnya. Tinggallah Astoria, tersenyum simpul memandang punggung kecil putra tunggalnya. Cara berjalannya seperti Draco. Mereka mirip, tapi Astoria berharap apa yang sedang disembunyikan Albus berbeda dengan sang Ayah.

"Tidak ada yang salah tentang sebuah persahabatan, Nak. Begitu juga persahabatanmu dengan Albus."

Astoria mengetahuinya.

* * *

Masing-masing tangan kanan mereka tengah menggenggam satu butir pil. Harry dan Albus berada di tempat yang terpisah. Harry di ranjang utama sementara Albus duduk di kursi rodanya dekat ranjang tambahan. Di antara mereka berdiri Ginny. Sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada sembari menatap marah dua laki-laki yang ia sayangi.

"Susah sekali, sih, kalian? Ayo, telan!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Harry, jadi contoh yang baik! Minum duluan."

Charlie baru saja datang ke Inggris semalam. Banyak oleh-oleh ia bawa untuk keluarganya. Salah satu oleh-oleh spesial yang ia bawa adalah pil berkhasiat dari naga Yunani yang bisa mempercepat penyembuhan seseorang yang sakit. Bentuknya lebih kecil dari pil biasa. Warnanya kuning transparan dan berbau sangat amis. Bahkan ketika ditelan, rasa anyir mirip darah akan terasa menyengat di tenggorokkan. Itu berlangsung bahkan bisa sampai berjam-jam.

Khasiatnya, tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Baik Harry atau Albus yang pertama kali mencobanya langsung merasakan reaksi baik di tubuh mereka. Harry lebih bertenaga dan tekanan darahnya berangsur normal kembali bahkan semakin stabil. Albus ikut merasakannya juga jika tubuhnya tidak sering nyeri kembali. Hanya saja, keluhan akan rasa pil itu amat sangat menggangu.

Semakin lama Harry menunda menelan jatah pilnya matanya Ginny semakin terbuka lebar. Menatap tajam suaminya yang mulai membandel.

"Ginny, aku mohon. Kemarin kan sudah—"

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, sayang. Jadi telanlah."

Lembut sekali Ginny meminta . Dengan cara itu, hati Harry seperti disentuh oleh bidadari. Susah sekali untuk menolaknya jika Ginny seolah berubah dari wajah macan betina menjadi rupa ilama yang sedang kasmaran.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, dengan paksaan Ginny untuk terakhir kalinya.. Harry berhasil menelan pilnya. Ginny ikut meringis. Segelas air putih tandas diminum Harry. Beradasarkan pengalaman sebelumnya, Ginny telah bersiap-siap membawa baskom kecil jika Harry mulai merasakan reaksi pil itu.

Enam detik berlalu. Harry mulai mengulum bibirnya dan— "oh my God! Ginny—"

"Oh, kasihannya suamiku!"

Reaksi umum setelah meminum pil itu adalah mual hingga muntah dari rasa yang ditimbulkan. Susah payah baskom pemberian Ginny coba Harry rengkuh untuk menampung muntahannya.

"Mum, aku minum di luar saja. Aku jadi makin mual duluan sebelum meminumnya gara-gara melihat Dad." Kata Albus meminta ijin keluar dari ruang rawat ayahnya.

"Oh, OK, sayang. Jangan jauh-jauh, ya! Langsung di minum. Mummy urus Daddymu dulu."

Lama ia sudah bisa mengendalikan kursi rodanya dengan baik. Albus mendorong dua roda di sisi kanan dan kirinya untuk maju menuju pintu.

"Akhirnya." Albus berhasil keluar. Lorong-lorong lantai kelas unggul di St. Mungo tidak begitu ramai hari ini. Alhasil Albus bisa cukup bebas berjalan-jalan di sepanjang lorong dengan satu dua healer terdengar menyapanya ramah. Benar sekali, siapa yang tidak kenal Albus. Beberapa bulan ini ia yang jadi bulan-bulanan berita.

Sudut lengang terdekat dengan kamar rawat Harry berada di ujung lorong. Jendela besar yang mengarah ke danau St. Mungo. Ada ide bagus ketika ia menikmati luasnya danau dengan pil yang masih ada di genggamannya.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Mum—_ rasa pil ini sangat mengerikan."

"Jangan dibuang!"

Albus berhenti mengayunkan tangannya. Celaka besar niatnya ketahuan. Tapi itu bukan suara ibunya.

"Sudah hampir setahun Mummy mengkonsumsi pil itu juga. Aku sendiri yang menyiapkannya setiap kali ia ingin meminumnya." Scorpius mulai mendekat. Ia telah berdiri di belakang kursi roda Albus. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Semilir angin dari jendela besar St. Mungo membuat rambut pirangnya bergerak-gerak. Setelan baju hangat hitam dengan krah tinggi menutupi leher, Scorpius membius perhatian Albus.

Scorpius mengeluarkan satu sachet selai berry ke hadapan Albus setelah salah satu ujungnya ia gigit untuk merobeknya. "Ini," tawar Scorpius. "Ini akan menetralkan rasa mengerikan dari pil itu."

"Selai?"

"Ini yang paling ampuh dibandingkan madu, gula, perasan daun mint, atau keju sekalipun." Tutur Scorpius penuh percaya diri.

Albus menerima selai pemberian Scorpius dengan hati-hati. Matanya kembali memperhatikan Scorpius. "Kau sudah mencoba semuanya?" tanyanya.

"Yups, dan selai berry yang paling hebat. Manis dan asam dari selai ini jauh lebih kuat dari anyir pil air mata naga Yunani."

"Ap—apa?" ia baru sadar jika pil yang ia minum adalah air mata dari seekor naga.

"Sudahlah, minum saja. Benda itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Terlebih dulu Albus membasahi tenggorongannya dengan air yang sejak awal diberikan ibunya. Dengan hati-hati selanjutnya pil kecil itu ia masukkan mulut. Dibantu oleh dorongan air, sebutir pil di mulutnya berhasil ia telan. Scorpius mengangguk senang.

"Astaga—" Albus berusaha menutup mulutnya.

"Ayo cepat makan selainya, Albus!"

Hanya sekitar satu sendok makan selai berry yang diberikan Scorpius. Sudah sangat cukup untuk ia sesap dan nikmati ke seluruh permukaan rongga mulutnya. Manis dan asam, tiba-tiba saja menjadi dewa penolong untuk deritanya dengan pil itu.

"Kau benar. Rasanya seperti menghilang begitu saja."

"Senang rasanya bisa melihatmu tersenyum. Aku harap kau bisa mengkonsumsi pil itu cukup satu kali sehari. Supaya kau kembali sehat. Dan kita bisa—"

"Albus!" Lily, berlari cepat menghampiri kakaknya tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. _"_ _Sorry—"_

Merasa tidak enak dengan Scorpius, Albus meminta Lily menghadap Scorpius untuk dikenalkan. Tapi Scorpius lebih dulu menganalnya. "Lily yang mengabariku tentang kondisimu. Kebetulan sekali Mum sedang ada jadwal periksa. Itulah mengapa aku bisa ada di sini sekarang. Aku ingin menemuimu. Meminta maaf jika selama ini aku selalu mengajakmu berkirim surat padahal—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Malah karena kau aku sekarang bisa menulis. Walaupun belum begitu lancar."

Lily memberi ruang pada Albus dan Scorpius untuk berdua. Rencananya berhasil. Surat-surat yang dikirim Scorpius selama Albus ikut tinggal di rumah sakit diam-diam ia balas. Menceritakan semua hal tentang Albus pada Scorpius. Berharap jika keduanya bisa sama-sama terbuka dan bersahabat selakyaknya persahabatan orang-orang di luar sana.

"Aku ingin membantumu, Albus." Scorpius mengulurkan tangannya. Menunggu balasan jabatan tangan yang ia nanti sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. "Sebagai seorang sahabat."

Jabatan hangat dari tangan keduanya jadi saksi persahabatan benarlah nyata. Tidak lagi sebatas surat yang harus terbang dari jendela kamar mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga sepasang mata yang jadi saksi. Menatap mereka bersama dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Sekali memalukan tetap memalukan."

* * *

"Aku yakin Dad pasti terbantu dengan ini."

"Tentu, kita akan membantu Dad dengan selaimu—"

Pintu ruang rawat Harry dibuka perlahan oleh Albus. Dirinya masuk terlebih dulu sambil menunjukkan selai di tangannya. "Aku punya penawar rasa mual—nya."

Beberapa sosok baru tengah hadir di tengah-tengah ruang rawat Harry. Neville, masih mengenakan jubah profesornya berdiri di dekat pintu. Begitu juga seorang lagi yang tengah duduk di ranjang Harry.

"James." Panggil Albus spontan.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Al. Lihat, siapa yang datang!"

Neville terlebih dulu memeluk Albus memberi salah di saat Lily lebih dulu menghambur ke pelukan James. Ia sudah sangat rindu setelah hari keberangkatan James ke Hogwarts lalu tidak sempat ia mengantar.

Dibalasnya pelukan Neville pada ayah baptisnya. Berbisik pelan jika ia pun turut merindukannya. "Aku mengantarkan James kemari setelah mendapat ijin dari Profesor McGonagall. Sekalian menengok keadaanmu, nak. Sudah membaik sekarang?" tanya Neville ikut merundukkan dirinya menyamakan Albus yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Thanks."

Ginny menghampiri Albus untuk mencairkan suasana tegang antara kedua putranya. Ia lebih dulu sadar jika James dan Albus tidak saling berbicara tapi saling melempar pandangan. James seolah menekan Albus dengan tatapan tak bersahabatnya.

"Em, kau tadi bilang apa, Al? Kau punya penawar rasa mual untuk Dad?" Ginny mengusap kepala Albus ke belakang. Menarik perhatian agar lepas dari bayang-bayang James. Waktunya tidak tepat untuk keduanya disatukan dalam satu ruangan.

Albus menunjukkan selai berry yang ia bawa. "Bisa menghilangkan rasa mual setelah minum pil tadi." Tutur Al pelan.

"Benar. Al sudah membuktikannya tadi. Makanlah, Dad. Ini sangat membantu." Lily meraih paksa selai di tangan Albus untuk diserahkan langsung pada ayahnya. Albus masih menunduk sambil mencuri pandang ke arah James.

Harry menerima satu cup berisi selai berry dan sendok kecil dari sisa bekal Lily. Wajah Harry memucat karena terlalu lama menahan mual. Albus tidak bercerita tentang dari mana asal ide selai berry itu ia dapat. Albus hanya tetap diam.

Sedikit tidak yakin, Harry akhirnya mencoba sesendok selai selepas Lily mengambil alih kembali selai itu dari tangannya. "Buka mulutmu, Daddy. Aku suapi, ya!" bujuk Lily.

Harry pasrah menerima suapan sesendok selai dari Lily. Melumatkannya di mulut lantas menelannya. Hal ajaib tiba-tiba terjadi. "Di label kemasannya tidak ada aturan memakan selai setelah meminum pilnya? Astaga, perutku tidak melilit lagi. Kau hebat, Al. Kau bisa tahu cara menghilangkan rasa mualnya," ujar Harry memberi apresiasi.

"Kalau tidak ada anak berambut pirang itu juga pasti dia tak tahu apa-apa." Sambung James.

"James!" protes Ginny. James mulai mencari masalah. "Jaga bicaramu. Al hanya ingin membantu."

James beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil kembali tas ranselnya. Mengemasi beberapa kertas dan memasukkannya kembali. "Tidak perlu dibanggakan karena itu bukan usahanya sendiri. Dia tahu dari orang lain. Bukan karena hasil kerja kerasnya." James tak suka.

"Anak berambut pirang?" tanya Harry mencoba mereda emosi

"Dia teman Albus, Daddy." Balas Lily.

Harry dan Ginny terdengar bahagia. "Ini sebuah kemajuan. Kau sudah punya teman, Al? Siapa?" balasan reaksi Neville sama senangnya dengan Harry-Ginny.

"Teman? Merlin, memalukan sekali."

James berlalu setelah mengatakan itu. Memeluk ayahnya, Lily, dan Ibunya sebelum mendekat ke arah pintu. Di sana posisi Albus berada. Betapa terkejutnya Albus saat James mengatakan persahabatannya memalukan. Tapi Albus tetap diam. ia hanya berani menatap sorot mata coklat kakaknya yang begitu enggan melihatnya layaknya seorang saudara kandung. Albus menilai pandangan James padanya seolah James sedang melihat hal paling menjijikkan.

"Dia anak baik." Balas Albus mulai tersulut emosinya. Kakaknya sendiri telah menjelekkan Scorpius.

"Demi Dumbledor. Oh iya, maklum saja, terlalu banyak mengigau selama bertahun-tahun sampai tak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan isu besar seperti itu saja tidak tahu. Kasihan." James melempar pandangannya segera pada sosok Neville. "Waktuku sudah habis, kan? Ayo kita kembali ke Hogwarts, Uncle Neville. Aku tidak mau terlambat ke Hogwarts lagi gara-gara orang yang sama. Sampai jumpa, semuanya!"

James membuka pintu tanpa menoleh ke belakang kembali. Namun setelah satu langkah ia keluar, James kembali. "Semoga nama baik keluarga Potter tidak semakin tercemar gara-gara anak pirang itu." tambahnya lantas berlalu pergi. Neville berpamitan singkat pada Harry dan Ginny untuk segera menyusul James.

Tinggallah Albus bersama ketiga orang keluarganya. Ia menjadi bahan perhatian. Tidak hanya tatapan ayah, ibu dan adiknya saja, melainkan pertanyaan singkat dari seorang Hary Potter.

"Siapa temanmu itu, Nak?"

Ada jeda cukup lama membuat Albus berpikir. Tidak ada yang salah dengan nama itu. Albus hanya tidak ingin persahabatannya yang baru saja dimulai harus mendapat masalah besar jika ia menceritakannya pada keluarga.

"Jawab Daddy, Albus!" pinta Harry sekali lagi.

"Namanya," Albus tertahan. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas, ia tekatkan untuk menyebut nama itu.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Wow... rasanya ngelanjut fic ini itu sesuatu banget.. kayak ada jeda di kepala yang seolah bikin Anne ngelupain fic ini langsung diingetin lagi kalau fic ini ada.. bingung ngegambarinnya. Benar-benar mati suri gara-gara kebanyakan tugas.**

 **Kedepannya, Anne masih belum tahu fic ini selesai chapter berapa. Tapi Anne akan usahakan cerita mulai jelas konfliknya sejak chapter ini up. Bakalan ada konflik-konflik lain di chapter-chapter mendatang. Anne tunggu review kalian, ya! Selamat datang kembali ke dunia fanfiction Anne. Maaf kalau lama banget hiatusnya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 8!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	8. Father

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Seneng banget sebenarnya untuk tiba-tiba muncul setelah lama nggak ada kabar. Tapi itu tadi, lama banget nggak posting fic lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi. Masa-masa paling berat nih lagi Anne jalanin. Ya, yang udah pernah ngerasain atau pas ini lagi jalanin skripsi, pasti tahu rasanya. Sedih banget!**

 **Mohon maaf banget, ya. Anne nggak lupa kok sama fic ini. Tapi Anne sadar karena lama nggak update, fic ini jadi terbengkalai dan bahkan bagi teman-teman pembaca mungkin kehilangan _fee_ l _nya._ Huft.. kalau Anne periksa trafficnya, memang ada pertambahan. Tapi.. nggak banyak. Anne sadar banget! So, Anne binggung mau nulis apa lagi. **

**Yang pasti, Anne akan tetap lanjut fic ini dan tamatin seperti rencana konsep awal Anne tulis fic ini. Semoga masih ada yang berkenan membacanya, ya! (yang lupa bisa balik baca chapter sebelumya).**

 **Mungkin langsung saja, ya. _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Albus mengusap kusen kayu jendela kamarnya. Tralis besi masih terpasang kuat di sana. Saksi jika merekalah garda pelindung untuk pemilik kamar itu. Albus tidak tahu, mengapa nasib buruk itu harus ia yang menanggung. Semakin lama ia rasakan bahwa dirinya memang bukanlah siapa-siapa. Manusia lemah yang pernah separuh perjalanan hidupnya terkurung di kamar itu.

Tumpukan surat dari Scorpius runtuh di posisi surat ke lima. Sudah terlalu banyak surat yang telah ia terima. Sebanyak itu pula hari demi hari persahabatannya dengan Scorpius terlewati hanya sebatas bermediakan sepucuk surat. Albus tahu dirinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sering merasa bersalah jika surat balasannya kepada Scorpius hanya berupa beberapa kata saja. Barulah jika Lily ikut membantu, satu halaman kertas suratnya dapat penuh.

Dia bukan sahabat yang baik. Bukan Scorpius, melainkan Albus sendiri dengan tindakannya. Tidak seperti itu sosok sahabat yang sebenarnya. Albus patut malu dan sadar diri. Pantas jika James tampak tidak suka dengannya. Ia lemah, tidak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan untuk membahagiakan sahabatnya saja ia tak mampu.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Albus.

Ibu jarinya menggosok pelan tulisan nama Scorpius. Hanya itu yang mampu ia lakukan. Tidak ada yang salah memiliki sahabat. Albus ingin memiliki sahabat seperti Ayahnya dulu. Melegenda dengan persahabatan tiga sekawannya. Golden trio. Siapa yang tidak tahu mereka. Sejarah telah mereka ukir bersama. Begitu indah hingga Albus iri.

Apa salah ia memilih Scorpius? Albus menyukai sikap anak itu. Bukan karena hanya Scorpiuslah yang mau bersamanya. Karena memang ketulusan itu Scorpius miliki. Untuk Albus.

Hanya ketika pagi itu.. tidak pernah Albus bayangkan jika Scorpius dianggap pilihan yang salah.

 _"_ _Anak Voldemort itu? Bagaimana bisa anak itu mengenal Al? Harry, kau harus menjaga putramu!"_

Jelas sekali Ron menyebut nama terkutuk itu sebagai seseorang yang berhubungan erat dengan Scorpius. Voldemort telah lama mati. Dikalahkan oleh Ayahnya sendiri bahkan semua buku sejarah sihir mencatat tanggalnya. Hanya Albus belum sedikit pun mengerti. Apa salahnya untuk memiliki sahabat? Bersama Scorpius?

"Albus?"

Harry telah siap dengan piamanya. "Kau masih belum tidur juga. Kenapa?" tanyanya selepas mendudukkan diri di ranjang putranya.

"Em—" Albus memikirkan alasan terlogis secepatnya. Ia pandangi rerumputan hijau yang kini gelap di halaman samping rumahnya. Hanya dari jendela kamarnya itu, Albus mendapatkan ketenangan ketika sendiri di kamarnya.

"Kau selalu suka di dekat jendela. Daddy memperhatikan itu sejak dulu, loh."

"Dad benar. Kira-kira memang begitu. Jendela lebih menakjubkan, Dad. Aku bisa melihat apapun lewat jendela dan masih tetap merasa aman karena aku terus berada di dalam."

Albus mengusap teralisnya penuh kasih sayang. Terasa dingin dan kokoh tak mau bergerak. "Jendela mana pun aku suka. Karena dibalik jendela pasti ada kejutan yang berbeda-beda. Dunia yang berbeda." ungkapnya.

Sendiri pun Harry mengerti. Sejak Albus sakit memang jendelalah tempat Albus selalu merasa tenang. Bahkan dulu ia sering menemukan Albus tertidur di dekat jendela yang masih terbuka. Satu-satunya akses yang bisa Albus nikmati dari kurungan sebatas tembok di kamar yang terus menahannya.

Harry menangkap sesuatu yang dalam dari tatapan Albus ke arah luar jendela. "Besok pagi sebelum kerja, Dad bisa lepaskan tralis itu—"

"Tidak perlu, Dad. Biarkan tetap seperti ini." Albus menggenggam tangan kiri Harry dan mengusapnya. "Agar aku selalu ingat, bahwa aku akan selalu aman berada di sini. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku."

Harry hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak mampu berkata-kata lebih. Karena jika ia paksa melanjutkan masalah itu, air matanya bisa tumpah seketika. Harry beranjak segera dari atas ranjang untuk menarik perlahan kursi roda Albus. Harry berancang-ancang mengangkat tubuh Albus. Merebahkan ke atas ranjang agar cepat beristirahat.

"Sudah saatnya kau tidur, _young man_. Dan nikmati keamanan di balik selimutmu."

"Ini yang aku tunggu sejak tadi, Dad. _Thanks."_

Selimut tebal bermotif senada dengan ranjang Albus dinaikkan Harry hingga ke bagian dada. Memberi kehangatan tambahan dari angin malam yang terus menderu masuk melalui jendela yang belum tertutup. Sama seperti mata Albus yang masih enggan untuk terpejam.

"Dad," panggil Albus.

"Hem."

"Bagaimana ceritanya dulu Mum dan Dad pertama kali bertemu?"

Harry tersenyum memperhatikan wajah pucat Albus sesaat setelah pertanyaan itu terucapkan. Pertanyaan yang menurut Harry terkesan polos sekali. "Di peron 9 ¾, Al. Saat Dad akan berangkat ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya. Kemudian di the Burrow saat Dad pertama kali mampir ke sana bersama Uncle Ron, Uncle George, dan mendiang Uncle Fredmu. Saat itu kami masih sangat kecil. Kami berteman dekat." Cerita Harry singkat.

"Akhirnya jatuh cinta lalu menikah."

"Sampai kami memiliki tiga buah hati yang sangat hebat-hebat. Salah satunya yang sedang ada di depan Dad ini." Harry mengecup dahi Albus singkat. Hangat.

Albus menarik napas dalam. Dirinya ingin seperti itu.

"Suatu saat nanti, apa aku akan menikah?"

Ada jeda dua kali tarikan napas Harry sebelum menjawabnya, "semua orang memiliki jalan takdirnya masing-masing, Al. Tidak ada yang tahu itu bahkan diri kita sendiri." Jawab Harry sekenannya. Ia tidak mau mengungkapkan apa ketakutan yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menikah saat dewasa nanti. Melewati perjalanan hidup seperti Dad hingga menemukan seseorang yang mau mencintaiku dengan tulus. Seperti Mum."

"Ya," Harry mengangguk pelan. Matanya panas.

"Aku tidak tahu sebatas apa waktu yang bisa aku lalui. Tapi bagaimana pun juga.. aku ingin merasakan ada yang menyayangiku.. dan aku menyayanginya. Itu tidak salah kan, Dad?" Albus merasakan dadanya mulai sesak.

"Benar, tidak ada yang salah untuk menyayangi siapa pun. Kami semua menyayangimu, Al." Bisik Harry dengan satu titik airmata lolos di ujung matanya. "Dan akan selalu seperti itu. Karena itu tugas manusia. Saling menyayangi."

"Meskipun orang lain memandangnya berbeda? Tidak ada yang salah, kan, untuk menyayanginya?"

"Al—" Harry merasa Albus telah terlalu jauh. Albus terdiam dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah piasnya.

Harry tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka kini. Cepat-cepat Harry bangkit berniat menyudahi semuanya. "Badanmu hangat. Kau terlalu lama berdiri di depan jendela. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, nak. Dad siapkan dulu ramuan untuk menurunkan demammu, ya—"

"Yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah kebahagiaan, Dad. Untuk saat ini.. aku ingin ada yang menyayangiku dengan tulus.. begitu pula sebaliknya.. dengan pilihanku sendiri." Kata-kata Albus menghentikan langkah Harry. Pria tiga puluh tahunan itu tidak berani untuk kembali menatap putranya. "Tidak ada yang salah, bukan.. untuk menyayangi siapapun itu."

Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengatur sega emosi yang sontak naik hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Menghela dan menerima pesan sederhana dari Albus. "Ya," Harry seperti berbisik, "tidak ada yang salah, nak. Tidak ada yang salah."

* * *

Albus demam hingga tiga hari. Panasnya tinggi hingga Ginny tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Albus. Tengah malam di hari Kamis, Albus dibawa ke St. Mungo. Tidak ada yang salah ketika pemeriksaan. Hingga satu diagnosa Healer yang menyebutkan tentang mental Albus.

"Dia terlalu banyak pikiran. Ada yang mengganggu psikisnya saat ini."

Penuturan Healer langsung memutar ingatan Ginny pada putra sulungnya. Sejak James memandang hina persahabatan diam-diam Albus dan Scorpius. Kondisi Albus benar-benar turun dan menyiksa tubuhnya.

"Aku harus beri hukuman pada James—"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Harry menarik lengan Ginny untuk tidak mengijinkannya keluar dari ruang rawat Albus. "James harus diberi pelajaran untuk menjaga mulutnya, Harry." Protes Ginny. Ia masih ingin membela kondisi Albus.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya." Keras Harry berbicara, Ginny mulai menyerah, "kita bisa selesaikan semuanya dengan baik. James tetap akan kita hukum. Serahkan padaku, Gin."

Ya, Ginny berharap ia tidak akan membuang tenaga untuk memarahi James di saat seperti ini.

* * *

Pria pirang berjalan tegap meski pandangan beberapa pegawai kementerian di sekeliling tempat itu sesekali memandangnya tajam. Lalu berbisik dan menunjuk tak berprikemanusiaan seolah Draco Malfoy, adalah pesakitan paling hina di komunitas mereka. Ia tak peduli dengan pandangan itu. Keperluannya datang ke Kementerian hari ini hanya untuk mengurus surat-surat legalitas benda-benda sihir baru yang ia kelola melalui perusahaannya. Ia apit dokumen bermap logo Kementerian Sihir Inggris sembari berjalan menuju pintu lift.

Dia ingin pulang.

"Saya rasa cukup untuk laporan di sektor delapan ini." Harry berjalan tergesa bersama seorang pria muda berseragam Auror di samping kirinya. "Bisa lanjutkan untuk kepemeriksaan tim Auror di—astaga, maaf. Silakann—"

Harry tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Segeralah ia meminta maaf karena mengerti jika salahnya tidak memperhatikan jalannya.

"Kau—Ah, silakan lebih dulu." Draco tidak sadar jika ia tertabrak oleh Harry.

 _"_ _No,_ maksud saya—" Harry tertegun melihat siapa pria dewasa yang baru saja tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengannya. Draco pun dengan terpaksa membalas tatapan Harry meski sempat terputus ketika pria muda berseragam Auror meminta Harry melanjutkan arahannya.

"Ah, Hans, tolong kau buat rekap sementara laporan pemeriksaannya terlebih dulu. Setengah jam lagi serahkan ke ruangan saya, akan segera saya koreksi. Rupanya saya ada janji dengan seorang tamu."

Penjelasan Harry tersebut sontak menarik perhatian Draco. Ia merasa jika tamu Harry adalah dirinya. "Bisa ikut saya ke ruangan?" Pinta Harry sopan. Ia menunjukkannya pada Draco.

"Em—saya tidak ada urusan dengan Auror hari ini, jadi—"

"Saya mohon dengan sangat, Mr. Malfoy. Jika Anda tidak ingin menyesal nantinya."

Ancaman macam apa itu, batin Draco marah. Terlebih sosok yang selalu membayanginya sejak masih kanak-kanak itu mulai memancingnya masuk dalam situasi tidak menyenangkan. Draco tetap diam sementara Auror muda itu dengan hormat meminta ijin berlalu pergi. Tingggallah mereka berdua. Pintu lift telah tertutup. Mereka menuju salah satu lantai tempat kantor Harry berada.

* * *

"Aku pikir ini sungguh sebuah kebanggaan dapat diundang masuk ke ruang kepala Auror." Draco terdiam sejenak. Matanya mengamati ruang kerja Harry yang bergaya model klasik. Ia perhatikan nama Harry tercantum di plakat hitam pualam bertengger di mejanya.

Harry sama sekali tidak tersenyum menanggapi guyonan Draco. Ia lebih dulu mengambil posisi di sofa tunggal tempatnya biasa menjamu para tamunya. Lantas mempersilakan Draco duduk di sofa panjang tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

 _"_ _Well,"_ Draco berusaha menyamankan duduknya, "segera katakan apa maumu, Potter. Jangan buat aku tunduk hormat seperti para anak buahmu itu—"

"Aku tidak butuh kau hormati, Malfoy. Aku hanya ingin kesediaanmu membiarkan mereka berteman."

Draco mencerna baik-baik penjelasan Harry. Berteman, istilah tabu yang hanya beberapa persen Draco yakini kebenarannya. Ia tidak pernah memiliki teman seperti yang ia inginkan. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Harry mengajaknya berbincang tentang suatu pertemanan.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Begitu nama yang tercatat di data Kementerian sebagai putra seorang Draco Ma—"

"Jangan pernah membawa-bawa putraku, Potter!" tali jubah seragam Harry dengan kuat Draco remas. Sedikit naik hingga dagu Harry mau tidak mau terangkat akibat seragan tiba-tiba itu. Draco akan amat sangat sensitif jika tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyangkut nama putranya.

"Kau mulai ikut terbawa para penyihir itu rupanya.. Aku tidak peduli kau siapa. Jika kau berani—kau lihat saja nanti." Draco mengancam.

Dengan perlahan Harry jauhkan tangan Draco dari tubuhnya. "Kau terlihat sayang sekali padanya. Benar begitu?" Harry membiarkan Draco menenangkan napasnya terlebih dahulu. Secara perlahan, Draco melepaskan genggamannya dari Harry. Ia menunduk tak menjawab.

"Aku pun begitu." Jawab Harry yakin. "Aku sangat menyayangi ketiga anakku."

"Aku akan lakukan apa pun untuk Scorpius. Jadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan berbuat lebih untuk memastikan putraku baik-baik saja."

"Ya, tentu. Karena itu memang yang harus dilakukan seorang ayah seperti kita. Bukan begitu, Draco?"

Draco, Harry menyebut namanya. Entah mengapa di mata Draco, Harry sangat berbeda. Pandangan mata itu seolah Harry menyimpan permasalahan besar. Dan bersamanya saat ini, sekiranya permasalahan itu akan segera ia utarakan.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa pada putramu? Dia sangat membutuhkan banyak perhatianmu, bukan?"

"Tentu yang terbaik. Untuk putraku, Albus, dan putramu, Scorpius. Tentu kau tahu apa yang akhir ini diam-diam dilakukan Scorpius. Jika kau memang ayah yang baik dan selalu ada untuknya."

Ingatan Draco berputar kembali. Kerap kali ia temukan Scorpius lebih bahagia, murah senyum, dan sering tersenyum. Astoria pernah bercerita padanya tentang segala perubahan itu. Salah satunya adalah kebiasaan Scorpius sering terjaga hingga tengah malam di kamarnya.

"Ia sering tertarik dengan berita-berita tentang keluargamu. Tentang—perkembangan putramu, _astaga_ —" Draco tidak percaya, semua begitu masuk akal.

"Seperti yang sempat aku katakan tadi. Diam-diam, mereka berteman baik. Mungkin kondisi putraku, Al, tidak lagi sebuah rahasia. Semua penyihir tahu bagaimana keadaanya. Tapi semenjak ia mulai pulih, kondisinya tetap sama. Namun, berbeda dengan beberapa waktu ke belakang. Albus berubah. Ia kembali memiliki semangat hidupnya karena anak yang kini aku tahu bernama Scopius Malfoy."

Harry berdiri menuju meja kerjanya. secarik kertas usang ia keluarkan dari dalam lacinya.

"Ini," tunjuk Harry ke hadapan Draco, "ini untuk Scorpius."

Draco menerima kertas kusut itu dari Harry. Melihat coretan tak rapi tertulis di atasnya. Meski tak jelas, Draco bisa membacanya.

 _Aku sakit. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.. lagi. Scorpius._

"Aku temukan itu di tempat sampah ruang rawat Albus di St. Mungo. Seumur hidupnya ia baru saja berlatih menulis. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan persahabatannya dengan Scopius. Tapi karena satu hal, membuatnya tiba-tiba drop. Kesehatannya menurun drastis. Ada yang sakit di diri Albus yang mana healer terhebat pun tidak mampu menyembuhkannya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sampai aku temukan surat yang kini berada di tanganmu."

Albus membuat surat itu susah payah dengan kemampuannya menulis yang sangat terbatas. Namun harus ia buang ketika bayang-bayang ucapan James menghantuinya.

"Pertemuan kita kali ini bukan untuk membuka masa lalu kita. Rival, musul, lawan, pertentangan—terserah apapun istilahnya. Kita di sini duduk sebagai seorang ayah. Jika kau ingin melakukan apapun untuk putramu, aku juga akan melakukannya sama seperti prinsipmu."

Draco melipat surat Albus. Menggenggamnya dengan tangan bergetar. Meski masih menunduk, ia tetap mendengar semua penjelasan Harry dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak tahu peranku kali ini sebagai apa. Aku harus melakukan apa, aku tak tahu. Namun saat aku lihat putraku ikut terbawa dengan permasalahan besarmu, aku tidak segan-segan untuk ikut campur juga."

"Aku mohon dengan sangat," Harry menegakkan duduknya. Mempertahankan air mata lebih banyak yang kini telah membasahi area pipinya. "Demi mereka."

* * *

Ron mengemasi mantel hangatnya untuk bersiap pulang. Sudah semakin sore. Ia tak enak dengan George yang harus ia tinggal sendiri mengurus toko. Sebelum keluar, ia kembali menghadap Albus yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit sambil menunjuk satu gelas berisi cairan putih. Masih cukup banyak. Susu itu hanya berkurang sedikit.

"Susu itu harus manis. Kalau tidak, bau sapinya masih terasa. Itu menjijikkan."

"Tapi susu buatanmu sering terlalu manis, Uncle. Coba lagi, ya!"

Ron mendengus gusar. Susu yang ia buat adalah susu terenak yang pernah ia buat. Dicampur gula dan madu sekaligus. Hingga pekat rasa manisnya susah hilang di lidah. Namun sayangnya Albus sering menolaknya.

"Kau, sih," bisik Ron kesal pada Ginny, "kebiasaan beri makanan hambar ke anak dan suamimu."

"Bukan hambar. Tapi menjaga konsumsi gula berlebih, Ron. Terlalu manis, tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Ingat umur." Pesan Ginny sembari membantu mengantungi makanan ringan para penyihir yang menjenguk untuk dibawa pulang Ron. Terlalu banyak menumpuk di ruang rawat Albus sedangkan tidak ada yang bisa menghabiskannya.

Dengan senang hati, Ron menerima pemberian adik perempuannya itu. "Terima kasih, ya. Aku harus kembali ke toko." Dipeluknya singkat Ginny sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Aku juga terima kasih. Tak masalah. Sebentar lagi Harry juga kembali dari Kementerian. Sampaikan salamku untuk Hermione, Rosie, dan Hugo."

 _"OK, bye._ Cepat sembuh, Al. Cepatlah keluar dari sini. Kamar ini membosankan."

Kata-kata terakhir Ron rupanya dibenarkan oleh Albus. "Benar-benar kamar yang membosankan." Gumamnya pasrah.

Ginny tahu putranya mengeluhkan masalah itu. Setiap hari yang ada hanya dirinya dan sesekali para teman dan keluarga datang untuk menjenguk. Harry hanya ada ikut menjaga di sore hingga keesokan paginya. Pekerjaannya di Kementerian masih cukup sering membuatnya pontang-panting menyelesaikannya.

"Kalau kau mau sesuatu yang bisa menghiburmu, katakan saja, Al." Dengan lembut Ginny usap rambut hitam Albus, "Mum bisa bawakan ponsel dari rumah, kau bisa bermain games atau menonton kartun, atau—"

"Tidak perlu, Mum. Aku hanya ingin ditemani saja." pinta Albus. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sang ibu seolah menyalurkan kekuatan baru untuk tetap tegar.

Hanya mereka berdua, sampai suara pintu berderit dan keluarlah Harry masih memakai setelan jas tanpa jubah Aurornya. "Apalagi ditemani ini," serunya mengalihkan perhatian Ginny dan Albus bersamaan.

"Ayo, masuk." Harry terdengar memerintah dengan sangat lembut pada sosok di balik pintu.

Seorang anak berambut pirang muncul. Memeluk sebuah buku tidak terlalu tebal di depan dadanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Albus." Scorpius masih berdiri di bibir pintu. "Aku sudah datang. Kau mau mendengar cerita dari bukuku?"

"Scorp? Ya, tentu." Albus berbinar.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Hem.. Albus dan Scorpius bersatu kembali!**

 **Oh, ya, bagi teman-teman pembaca sekalian, meski Anne jarang (atau lebih tepatnya lama nggak muncul), Anne mulai aktif di Wattpad. Banyak fic Anne yang publish di sana dan ADA EXTRA PART yang nggak Anne post di FFN. Jadi yang penasaran apa saja, langsung ke Wattpad dengan nama author Sifah & Annelies (at SifahNur). Jadi, yang masih kangen baca fic lama Anne dan pengen tahu kisah tambahannya, bisa datang ke Wattpad Anne, ya.**

 **Anne tunggu reviewnya! Sampai jumpa di chapter 9!**

 **Thanks.**

 **Anne xoxo**


	9. Aku Benci Albus!

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Setelah sekian lamaaa banget, Anne kembali menyentuh fanfiction lagi. Kangen banget! Dan akhir-akhir ini Anne kembali nulis fic pendek-pendek gegara baru beli buku HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD versi terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia** (padahal udah baca berulang kali yang versi Inggris, tetep aja beli yang terjemahan. Hehehe..) **ada yang punya juga? Fic pendek-pendek itu belum sempat publish, sih. Entar deh, bakal Anne share.**

 **Anne terlalu lama mendalami dunia cerpen serius. Lomba ini itu** _(yang di Jatim, ada yang sempat ikut peksimida tangkai lomba penulisan? Anne ada di sana, loh!)_ **. Jadi, daya imajinasi liar Anne di fanfic agak menurun. Dan aktifitas nulis online agak menurun juga. Huft.. berhubung sudah kelar semua itu dunia nulis bahasa yang sastranya nyellll.. sekarang Anne kembali. Berusaha untuk tetap bisa nulis fanfiction lagi seperti dulu.**

 **Mohon dukungannya, semua! :)**

 **OK, kali ini Anne mau lanjutin Ephemeral yang entah masih ada yang baca atau enggak, hiks... :(**

 **Nggak masalah. Anne tetep mau nulis dan lanjutin cerita ini. Buat hiburan aja :)**

 **A ltherae, ekspuulsoh, HapherGxx, Yovanka Amelia, Nina, hikachaan21, fitrinuraini, Dark sagi5a, Racheiliyah Yuna, lathifahshinola... _THANK YOU!_**

 **Kalian muncul di review dan menyemangati Anne apapun kondisinya.**

 **dan...**

 **Mari kita kembali membaca Ephemeral, semua!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Mereka memilih menghabiskan hari di ayunan ganda halaman belakang rumah keluarga Potter. Sejak pagi Scorpius telah datang di kediaman Potter untuk menemani Albus. Berminggu-minggu setelah kepulangan dari St. Mungo, Scorpius makin sering datang untuk sekadar menemani Albus. Mengajaknya berbincang, bermain, atau belajar membaca dan menulis. Natal sebentar lagi. Rencanannya James akan pulang untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia berangkat dari Hogwarts September lalu. Albus mengaku bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia utarakan itu semua pada Scorpius setelah mereka tidak sengaja mengungkit tentang tradisi natal di keluarga masing-masing.

"Albus, kau seharusnya senang kakakmu pulang. Keluargamu pasti juga akan ramai. Tidak hanya Lily dan kau saja yang menemani Mummy dan Daddymu di rumah ini."

"Kau benar, tapi—"

Albus memperhatikan pintu belakang rumahnya. Di sana tampak ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang bercanda menggoda Lily sampai berteriak-teriak. Lily tidak suka acaranya merangkai pernak-pernik natal bersama sang ayah diganggu. Rupanya Ginny sedang menggoda Lily seolah anak perempuannya itu tidak boleh mengambil Harry dari dirinya. Beberapa kali Lily berteriak ketika Ginny diam-diam mencium pipi atau bibir Harry. Sembari mengiming-imingi Lily jika Ginny telah mendapatkan perhatian Harry dari gadis itu.

Scorpius ikut tertuju pada interaksi keluarga kecil di hadapannya. Memang ayahnya sering memperlakukan ibunya dengan sangat romantis. Tapi suasana hangat seperti itu terasa berbeda dibandingan bagaimana ayah dan ibu Albus begitu bahagia bersama anak-anak mereka. "Mungkin karena Mum dan Dad hanya memiliki aku saja. Jadi sepi, deh." Batinnya menyadari hal paling sederhana sebagai pembedanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini mereka tampak bahagia sekali. Aku senang melihatnya."

Tidak terasa bibir Albus tertarik menyunggingkan senyuman. "Mungkin baru kali ini senyum dan tawa lepas mereka kembali seperti dulu." ungkapnya lagi.

"Tentu saja mereka senang. Karena seseorang yang mereka sayangi sekarang telah kembali tersenyum seperti dulu. Sehat dan ceria."

"Itu semua berkat kau, Scorp. Bahkan yang aku tahu, hubungan Daddy kita bisa sedikit membaik. Yang aku dengar mereka dulu punya hubungan yang—ya, tidak seperti sahabat."

Berkat kebiasaan Scorpius bertandang ke rumah keluarga Potter, sering kali Draco pun acap kali mampir untuk menjemput Scorpius. Kalau sudah demikian, tidak nyaman jika Harry dan Draco untuk tidak bertegur sapa di depan anak-anak mereka.

"Syukurlah jika semuanya benar-benar membaik."

"Tapi tidak untuk James. Scorpius, dia.. tidak suka kalau aku—" Albus tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia tidak sanggup menceritakan semuanya pada Scorpius tentang alasan James membenci sahabatnya itu. Albus yakin jika rumor itu salah. Scorpius anak yang baik, tidak mungkin ia adalah keturunan dari sosok nista seperti Voldemort yang telah lama mati.

"James hanya satu dari sekian banyak penyihir yang—mempercayai rumor itu."

"Aku tidak!"

Pernyataan tegas Albus membuat Scorpius tertawa. Lucu sekali wajah serius Albus di matanya.

 _"Thanks._ Kau memang baik, Albus. Aku janji, nanti ketika James pulang, aku tidak akan datang kemari. Setidaknya sampai.. tahun baru nanti." Scorpius menundukkan wajahnya. Rencana untuk merayakan natal bersama Albus pupus sudah. Ia lupa jika James akan kembali natal nanti. Dan paling tidak dia akan pulang beberapa hari sebelum natal tiba.

Diraihnya tangan Scorpius. Menggenggamnya sambil ikut merasakan kekecewaan yang dirasakan Scorpius bersama-sama. "Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku nanti yang akan ke rumahmu. Itu lebih baik jika akulah yang harus menjauhi James. Kita bisa bertukar kado natal." Tuturnya.

"Jangan!" sergah Scorpius. Mereka kembali memperhatikan Harry, Ginny, dan Lily di ayunan. Mereka saling berkejaran masih menggoda Lily. "Kau harus merayakan natal pertamamu dengan mereka. Apalagi ini moment indah saat kau sudah sehat."

Namun, penjelasan Scorpius itu rasanya tidak membuat Albus tergugah. Malah mengundang raut kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Saling berhadapan di ayunan, Scorpius coba menyerahkan sesuatu dari balik sakunya. Satu kotak kecil berwarna aquamarin yang terlihat masih sangat baru menggoda Albus untuk cepat-cepat membukanya.

"Baru aku beli di toko. Aku melihatnya dan tiba-tiba mengingatmu. Jadi aku membelinya untukmu. Sebenarnya ini untuk kado natalmu nanti. Tapi.. aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat. Bukalah!"

Albus membukanya perlahan. Hanya sebuah gantungan kunci berbandul jendela mirip jendela kastil Hogwarts. Jika diperhatikan bandul itu, suasana dibalik jendela dapat terlihat seperti suasana sebenarnya di tempat bandul itu dilihat.

"Hari ini cukup cerah. Jadi di jendela itu juga terlihat taman yang sedang disinari matahari. Nanti kalau sudah malam, jendela ini seolah memperlihatkan suasana halaman di malam hari pula. Jika hujan, dia ikut hujan. Jadi, meskipun kau ada di dalam ruangan tertutup, kau bisa melihat cuaca di luar dari bandul ini. Kata penjualnya begitu, dan aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Semalam, bandul jendela ini juga memperlihatkan langit yang gelap." Panjang lebar Albus dengarkan Scorpius memaparkan hadiahnya itu.

Tidak terasa hari semakin sore. Scorpius telah berjanji akan pulang tidak sampai senja. Dan keputusannya ia harus segera pulang. Albus pelan-pelan dibantu untuk kembali duduk di kursi rodanya. Bersama-sama tujuan keduanya adalah menuju lubang perapian, tempat Scorpius keluar masuk berkunjung ke rumah itu. Di sana, mereka mendapati Harry dan Ginny sedang merapikan hiasan pohon natal sementara Lily memasang label-label nama pada setiap kado.

Harry turun dari bangku tempatnya berpijak melihat kedatangan Scorpius. Bola-bola hias berwarna merah keemasan masih ia genggam tidak jadi dipasanga. Perhatian dirinya teralih pada Scorpius dan putranya.

 _"Thanks for coming, Scorp._ Kami senang kau sering berkunjung kemari." Kata Harry.

"Sama-sama, Mr. Potter. Aku ikut senang bisa berbincang dengan Albus di sini."

Ginny menepuk pundak Scorpius senang sambil berkata, "anggap saja rumahmu sendiri, sebab kau sahabatnya Al. Natal nanti datanglah kemari." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kami biasanya merayakan natal bersama sambil menikmati pie spesial buatan Mummy." Tambah Lily.

Begitu baik balasan keluarga Potter terhadap Scorpius. Anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu seketika merasa hangat. Perlakuan seperti itu tidak pernah ia dapatkan selain dari keluarganya sendiri, Malfoy. Sementara Potter bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Namun seolah menempatkannya pada posisi keluarga.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya. Tapi—" Scorpius mencari wajah Albus yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia sedang memohon untuk Scorpius mau menerima undangan itu, "keluargaku berencana untuk menikmati natal di rumah. Mum kemarin bilang kalau ia juga akan memasakkan sesuatu untukku saat natal nanti. Mungkin kalian bisa berkunjung ke Manor." Tawar Scorpius dibalas anggukan pelan dari para Potter.

Dan Scorpius pun menghilang di perapian dengan jalur floo menuju Malfoy Manor.

Entah mengapa, jejak asap kepergian Scorpius mengingatkannya tentang waktu yang akan memisahkan mereka berdua. Akan ada waktu yang cukup panjang untuk tidak bertemu nanti. Tapi apa mau dikata. Lebih baik begitu daripada ketidaknyamanan terasa di keluarganya.

* * *

James datang. Ia dijemput di stasiun oleh Harry, Ginny, dan Lily. Sementara Albus, dia tinggal di rumah. menghindari awak media sihir yang masih mengejarnya. Belum lagi ia khawatir akan reaksi James. Mungkin jika ia ikut, pulang dalam satu mobil, di dalam sana bisa jadi neraka untuk Albus. Di rumah ia hanya ditemani Madam Vall, tetangga samping rumah keluarga Potter yang juga seorang penyihir.

Hingga suara deru mobil semakin dekat. Berlanjut pada suara pintu terbuka.

"Hi!"

Seru Madam Vall menyambut kedatangan para Potter itu kembali ke rumah. Harry menurunkan barang-barang James dari mobil untuk dibawa masuk. Sementara Ginny mengiring anak-anaknya masuk dan menemui Madam Vall.

"Terima kasih, Madam, sudah menjaga Al. Kami kembali secepat yang kami bisa, tapi—"

"Aku hafal kapan saja London macet, Mrs. Potter." Balas Madam Vall berusaha tidak masalah dengan keterlambatan kedatangan Ginny dan yang lainnya.

"Aku bisa antarkan ke stasiun, Madam." Tawar Harry begitu kembali.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah pesan taksi. Keretaku masih satu jam setengah lagi. Tidak masalah. Dan.. halo, James. Lama tak jumpa, kau semakin tampan saja. Sepetinya air Hogwarts cocok dengan kulitmu, hah?"

James tersenyum sambil memperbaiki jaketnya. _"Not bad,_ hanya terkadang bau karena lubang kakus yang suka mampet. Anda tahu sendiri para hantu di sana suka usil dengan lubang kloset." Sambil tertawa.

"Merlin, kau bisa saja, James. OK, aku pulang dulu mau persiapan." Madam Vall berbalik sejenak menghampiri Albus seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada anak itu. Ia berbisik pelan dan membuat Albus terangguk menanggapinya.

 _"Thanks,_ selamat natal, Madam."

"Selamat natal, Al. Sehat-sehat, ya!"

Harry menjabat tangan Madam Vall diikuti Lily dan James. Ginny yang bertugas terakhir untuk mengantar Madam Vall untuk keluar rumah sambil mengulang ucapan terima kasih dan maafnya.

"Aku akan bawakan oleh-oleh dari Norwich. Al bilang ia suka dengan labu. Kebetulan ada toko pie labu terkenal di dekat rumah putraku di sana. Dan.. oh, ya, Albus tadi terlihat sering sesak napas. Apa dia alergi sesuatu?"

Sontak Ginny sempat terkejut dan melihat ke dalam rumah. "Tapi tenang, aku sudah beri oksigen yang ada di kamarnya." Lanjut Madam Vall cepat.

"Ah, sekali lagi terima kasih. Benar. Sejak kondisinya membaik, Albus jadi lebih sensitif dengan segala macam hal. Ini musim dingin pertamanya setelah sembuh. Jadi, tubuhnya sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan udara dingin."

Di dalam rumah, Albus benar-benar kembali melihat kakaknya. James terpaku ketika ia ingin mengambil minum di dapur. Albus masih sibuk menyesap segelas teh hangat yang tadi dibuatkan oleh Madam Vall.

"Ah hai—" Albus menyapa James terbata, "teh?"

"Hi. Em," James sedikit berpikir melihat sekelilingnya, " aku hanya ingin air putih."

James segera menuju tempat gelas minum dan mencari air putih di teko besar dekat lemari pendingin. Namun air itu terasa jauh lebih dingin dari pikirannya. James ingin sesuatu yang hangat.

"Air dari kran juga terasa dingin. Kalau kau mau, bisa minum teh ini. Madam Vall membuatkannya untukku tadi."

Dorongan untuk menerima gelas dengan uap hangat mengepul di dalamnya begitu menggoda James. Ia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Sampai ia akhirnya meletakkan gelas kosongnya kembali dan meraih gelas teh Albus.

James menyesapnya sedikit. Lalu meneguknya. Dua kali tegukkan. Hangat sekali di badan James. Teh camomaile hangat memang enak dinikmati di saat dingin seperti ini. James ingin kembali menyesap teh Albus sampai sang ibu terlihat muncul di dapur. Menghampiri Albus dan memeluknya khawatir.

"Oh, Albus. Kau sudah baik? Madam Vall bilang kalau tadi sesak napasmu kambuh? Bagaimana dadamu sekarang—"

"Tenang, Mum. Aku sudah baik. Madam Vall memberiku oksigen dan teh hangat untuk membuat segalanya.. menjadi lebih baik."

Seketika itu pula, James letakkan teh yang setengah ia nikmati ke atas meja. Menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat lantas berbalik cepat meninggalkan dapur. Albus melihatnya. Melihat James menjauh sambil mengusap bibir dan lidahnya dengan tisu gulungan di dekat pintu dapur. James berusaha membersihkan sisa-sisa sesapan teh yang baru saja ia minum dan membuang tisunya ke tempat sampah.

Hati Albus yang baru saja berbunga karena James mau membalas sapaannya tiba-tiba musnah. James masih sama. Memandangnya sebagai adik sekarat yang menjijikkan. Dalam hati, Albus hanya bisa berkata, "aku hanya sesak napas, James. Tidak akan menularimu."

Ia harus jujur. Perlakuan James membuatnya sakit hati.

* * *

Natal membuat semuanya bergembira. Saling melempar ucapan selamat natal terdengar silih berganti pada tetanggan kiri dan kanan. Sejak semalam, semua tekah bergembira untuk sekadar menjamu makanan yang disediakan. Tahun ini, malam natal dirayakan di rumah keluarga George. Keluarga dan sahabat berdatangan untuk berbincang dan makan bersama. Baru keesokan harinya, acara berlanjut sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Di the Burrow.

"Semua langsung tidur, ya. Besok pagi baru kita tukar kado sebelum ke the Burrow!"

Seru Harry sekaligus menjadi perintah kepada anak-anaknya. Sorak gembira dari Lily terdengar mendominasi. Anak perempuan itu begitu gembira. Sambil merentangkan tangannya, Lily berlari masuk ke toilet lantai atas lebih dulu dibanding James.

"Aku duluan!" Serunya pada James.

"Ah.. sial." Pekik James dikalahkan sang adik.

Ginny menarik pundak James dan mengarahkannya ke toilet lantai bawah. "Sikat gigimu masih ada di toilet bawah, bukan? Jadi, pergilah!" bisik Ginny dengan begitu lebut.

Sementara di depan perapian Harry masih berkutat dengan Albus. Putranya lemas terduduk di atas kursi rodanya. Sesekali Harry menyanggakan tangannya di sisi kepala Albus. "Langsung tidur, ya. Tidak usah sikat gigi." Tawar Harry namun Albus mengeleng dengan berat.

"Merlin, mungkin gara-gara Louis memberi pasta tadi ke Al."

Ada beberapa makanan yang sedang di hindari Albus. Salah satunya ia benar-benar dijaga untuk tidak mengkonsumsi bebagai makanan mengandung gluten. Jika terpaksa untuk memakannya, terkadang Ginny akan mencampurkan ramuan khusus dari St. Mungo. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu, pengawasan Ginny maupun Harry dan beberapa orang dewasa yang lain luput untuk menjaga Albus.

Harry mendesah lemas. Ia sadar dan merutuki dirinya sendiri tidak banyak mengawasi Albus. "Kumur-kumur saja dengan ramuan pembersih mulut." Sekali lagi Harry membisiki putranya yang semakin lemas. Kali ini tidak ada respon dari Albus.

Sebab tepat saat Albus akan dibopong, ia pingsan. Ginny mulai panik namun segera Harry menenangkan istrinya untuk segera menyiapkan ramuan untuk diminumkan Albus. Mereka bersamaan menuju lantai atas ke kamar Albus. Menyihir kursi rodanya untuk bergerak naik dengan sendirinya. James, dari balik pintu kamar mandi menyaksikan semuanya.

Perlakuan terbaik yang diberikan orangtuanya untuk Albus. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, maklum saja Albus mendapatkan ekstra penjagaan dan perhatian. Melihat Albus pingsan, entah mengapa sesuatu yang menyesakkan terasa di dadanya.

Albus selesai ditangani. Harry dan Ginny masih terjaga di sisi ranjang Albus. Mereka saling pandang sebelum kembali mengamati Albus yang kini tertidur.

"Terima kasih, sayang," kata Ginny ikut meremas jemari Harry.

Memberi sebuah penguatan, Harry memeluk Ginny sembari menyesap bau khas dari tubuh wanita kuat itu. "Untuk?" tanya Harry.

"Meski aku tahu kau sangat amat khawatir, kau tetap bersikap tenang dan terus menguatkan aku. Menguatkan keluarga ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kami tanpa kamu, Harry."

"Astaga—"

Harry mengecup bibir Ginny beberapa kali. Mengusap pipinya dan kembali mengecupnya. Badan keduanya mulai menghangat.

"Bahkan," ucap Harry pelan, "kaulah sumber dari segala kekuatan di keluarga ini. Kau adalah sendi-sendinya. Tidak ada yang dapat berjalan dengan baik tanpa kau. Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu.. kalau aku sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu, _love._ Akulah pria yang sangat beruntung memiliki pendamping sangat hebat seperti dirimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Gin. Sangat mencintaimu!"

"Oh, Harry—"

Mereka kembali saling mengecup. Semakin dalam. Menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka yang sering kali tertunda akibat banyaknya hal yang harus dihadapi. Bertahun-tahun mereka hanya saling berbagi keintiman untuk menjaga Albus. Tanpa mereka sadari, pupuk cinta itu lama tidak tersemaikan. Dan di malam natal ini.. berdua begitu indah.

* * *

Setelah mereka semua sarapan, kegiatan pagi di keluarga Potter adalah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Mengelilingi kado-kado yang telah ditata di bawah pohon. Masing-masing dari James, Albus, dan Lily mendapat kado dari kedua orangtua mereka. Sedangkan Harry dan Ginny mendapatkan hal serupa. Mereka saling bertukar kado dan mendapatkan kado spesial dari anak-anak mereka.

Lily memberikan Ginny jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu dan bolpoin untuk Harry. Sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah dibelinya di toko sekolahnya. Sementara James memberikan sebuah kotak cukup besar untuk mereka.

"Jangan marah, karena hari ini hari spesial. Boleh kan, kita makan coklat, Mum?"

James rupanya membeli banyak coklat kodok untuk kado natalnya kepada Ibu dan Ayahnya. Ginny sempat mendelik karena peraturannya untuk tidak banyak mengkonsumsi permen nekat dilanggar oleh James.

Namun rupanya semua itu mendapat dukungan besar dari Harry dan juga Lily. "Aku sudah lama ingin makan permen bersama dengan bebas di rumah sendiri." pinta James dengan wajah memohon.

"OK," jawab Ginny singkat, "tapi—jangan terlalu banyak. Bungkus buang di tempatnya dan kalau bisa jangan makan di dekat Al. Kasihan kalau Al melihatmu makan coklat sedangkan dia tidak bisa memakannya. Kau harus jaga perasaan Al, James."

 _"What?"_

James berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Memekik tidak suka sambil melihat ke arah Albus. "Dia lagi?! Mum, ini rumah keluarga Potter. Bukan punya dia saja. Aku juga punya hak untuk melakukan sesuatu di rumah ini. Kenapa segala sesuatu menjadi harus mengalah untuk dia."

"JAMES, jaga bicaramu, nak!" hardik Harry.

"A—aku tidak apa, Dad. Sungguh!" Albus menahan tangan Harry untuk menahan emosinya. Ia tidak mau ada keributan akibat dirinya lagi.

James menatap sikap Albus yang dirasa berusaha membuatnya semakin menjadi yang bersalah. "Luar biasa. Kau memang hebat, Al. Selamat dari mantera Cruciatus yang bisa aja membunuhmu hingga semua orang menjadi peduli kepadamu." Pekik James tidak tahan. James muak.

Ginny ikut berdiri siap mengentikan James lebih murka. "Kembali ke tempatmu atau—"

"Atau apa, Mum? Masih mau membela dia dan tidak mempedulikan putramu yang lain? yang baru saja tenang kembali ke rumahnya sendiri!"

"Dia itu adikmu, James!" Tambah Ginny.

"Dan aku juga putramu, Mum!" Pekik James membuat mereka semua terdiam. Kali ini Harry yang berusaha menarik badan James untuk tidak lebih bertindak kepada Albus. Lily langsung mengambil posisi di dekat Albus menjaga kakaknya untuk tidak merasa disakiti untuk kesekian kalinya akibat ulah James.

"Kau ingin mendapat hukuman rupanya." Harry dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan James. Menyeretnya menuju ke depan perapian berniat untuk menjauhkan dari pandangan Albus. "Dad akan antar kau ke The Burrow mulai sekarang. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Kau baru boleh pulang malam nanti setelah acara bersama kami." Paksa Harry tanpa memberi kesempatan James untuk mandi, makan, atau sekadar mengganti piamanya.

"Aku sudah besar, Dad. Aku bisa pergi sendiri dengan kedua kakiku," nada bicara James penuh penekanan. Sejenak ia menatap ke arah Albus. Melihat Adiknya tertunduk lemas sambil dipeluk oleh Lily.

"Kau selalu menjadi penyebab semuanya, Albus. Kau membuatku hidupku berantakan, Albus Potter!"

Dan James pun menghilang ditelan asap Floo. Meninggalkan semuanya di sana. Meninggalkan Albus yang mulai mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali.

* * *

Surat dari Ginny menerangkan semuanya kepada Molly dan Arthur. Dengan segala yang bisa mereka lakukan. James diminta Molly untuk mandi, memakan beberapa kue, hingga memberinya pakaian ganti. Atas perintah Harry, Ginny mengirimkan pakaian James untuk jadi pakaian gantinya selama di the Burrow.

 _"I'm sorry,_ aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu sebelum pesta nanti, Grandma." James menggenggam gelas susu hangatnya. Menunduk, memikirkan semua ulahnya yang memang sudah keterlaluan.

The Burrow masih sepi. Karena memang rencana pesta libur natal keluarga besar baru dimulai sore nanti. Jelas saja hanya ada dua renta itu di the Burrow. Salah satu bangku kosong menjadi tempat Arthur duduk. Tepat di sebrang James.

"Kau sudah besar, James. Kau sudah masuk Hogwarts dan itu artinya.. kau juga harus mulai bersikap lebih dewasa. Terutama untuk kondisi Albus."

Perkataan Arthur membuat James balas menatap. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan luapan emosi yang sebentar lagi akan pecah. "Dia sakit, Grandpa." Katanya dengan linangan air mata.

"Itu kau tahu." balas Arthur. Ia jujur bingung harus berkata apa pada cucu lelakinya itu.

"Aku seperti tidak melihat—Albus yang dulu. Yang bisa aku jahili, aku ajak bermain. Dia—aku merasa semua ini tidak adil. Kenapa harus Albus?"

Molly meletakkan spatulanya. Menghentikan adonan kuenya untuk diaduk. Telinganya lebih tertarik untuk mendengar percakapan kakek dan cucunya di ruang makan.

"Hidup ini terkadang memang tidak adil, nak." Arthur menjawab.

"Semua perhatian itu. Mum, Dad, Lily, kalian semua. Yeah, aku tahu aku tidak boleh bersikap iri seperti ini. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Semuanya."

James mengusap kasar air mata yang menggenang hebat. jika tadi ia melihat Albus begitu lemah, kali ini ia melihat dirinya sendiri jauh lebih lemah. "Aku tidak mau Albus sakit, Grandpa."

"Kita semua juga tidak mau Albus sakit."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang ada aku selalu merasa membencinya dengan kelemahannya itu. Aku benci," James memekik.

Hingga tanpa disdari perapian berdesing. Muncul Harry bersama Albus yang berada di atas kursi rodanya.

"AKU BENCI ALBUS!"

"James?" panggil Harry sontak membuat James terkejut.

Ada ayah dan adiknya datang. Dengan tangan meremas sebuah kertas berpita, Albus menolak Harry mendorongnya mendekati James. "Aku ingin ke rumah Scorpius. Aku mohon." Bisik Albus pelan. Ia menolak panggilan James yang memanggil namanya.

"Sekarang!" pinta Albus sekali lagi. menjatuhkan benda yang ia bawa di depan perapian sebelum menghilang kembali. Harry mengucapkan kata maaf kepada mertuanya untuk memaklumi semuanya.

Arthur mencegak James mengejar Albus. Semua telah menjadi salah paham sekarang. James hanya anak-anak yang bingung mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri. Sebuah benda berpita menjadi objek yang menarik di mata Arthur. Ia tunjukkan pada James untuk ia ambil. Ia berkata jika benda itu sempat dibawa Albus.

Sebuah kerta yang terlipat. Ada hiasan pita merah dengan tulisan, 'untuk James" di bawahnya.

"James—" Arthur dan Molly mendekat. Berusaha ingin meraih pundak James.

"Dia ingin meminta maaf. Dia yang selama ini selalu ingin meminta maaf di saat aku terus membuatnya sakit." James meletakkan kertas berisi tulisan tangan Albus 'sorry' dengan bentuk tidak rapi.

James hanya bisa memeluk kakek dan neneknya. Berharap ketika nanti Albus ada di hadapannya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **James nggak bermaksud apa-apa.. dia hanya kesel dengan keadaan Albus yang imbasnya jadi apes ke dirinya dan keluarganya. Aduhh... akhirnya salah sangka juga kalau James ngaku sama perasaannya.**

 **Gimana nih, ada apa dengan chapter selanjutnya? Tulis review kalian, ya! Anne kangen banget! Bakal Anne baca dan jawab di chapter selanjutnya... _Pardon my typo!_ Ditunggu,ya, sampai jumpa! :)**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne x**


	10. Chapter 10

Hai, semua!

Masih ada yang menunggu kisah ini?

Thanks banget, ya, yang sudah tulis review. Anne seneng banget masih ada yang setia sama cerita-cerita Anne..

Lanjut, yuk!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Sekeliling mereka terasa begitu dingin. Tembok yang menjulang, tanaman hijau yang dipangkas kaku, dan batu-batuan sepanjang tapak menuju ke arah pintu. Harry rasa rumah di hadapannya ini tidak seseram pendahulunya. Di mana ketika penyekapan itu tahun lalu.

 _"Are you—"_

"Ya." Albus yakin.

Harry tak enak. Mereka datang ke rumah keluarga Malfoy tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Kejadian di the Burrow yang membuat Albus kecewa memaksa mereka berakhir di sini. Gemetar tangan Albus ia sembunyikan di sela jaket hangatnya. Natal pertama yang bisa ia nikmati di kala sehat tidak berjalan seindah yang dibayangkan. Dan mungkin, jika ia ada di rumah Scorpius hatinya akan lebih tenang.

"Baiklah, semoga mereka ada di rumah. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lama di luar, Al." Kata Harry sambil melilitkan syal hangat di sekeliling leher Albus. Rasanya lebih basah karena tempelan keping-keping salju yang turun.

Tiga kali Harry mengetuk pintu itu. Sedikit ragu jika Draco mau menerima putranya untuk berkunjung. Malfoy masih terlalu asing untuk bisa bersanding akrab dengan Potter.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu sampai akhirnya pintu perlahan terbuka. Draco muncul dengan baju hangat berwarna gelap. Tampak setelan rapi sebagaimana ia kenakan ketika berada di luar rumah. Pria itu menjelma menjadi lebih bersahabat meski raut wajahnya tidak sebaik itu.

"Kalian—mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Draco lebih lama menatap Harry tajam.

"Maaf. Kami ingin—"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Scorpius, Sir. Aku ingin merayakan natal bersama." Terbata Albus berujar. Menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil yang ia keluarkan dari saku jaketnya.

Draco hanya melihatnya tajam. Memicingkan matanya sejenak pada benda yang dibawa Albus lantas beralih melihat kondisi di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak bisa. Kami tidak merayakan natal."

"Malf—Draco, kami datang baik-baik." Harry mulai menunjukkan sikap terbaiknya. "Albus hanya ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya."

"Tapi memang tidak bisa, Potter. Kami—"

Seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan keluar. Dengan kantung mata cukup gelap dan bibir mengering, ia tersenyum melihat Albus dan Harry berada di depan rumahnya.

"Hai, ayo masuk. Di luar dingin sekali. Scorpius akan senang jika tahu ada temannya yang datang," Astoria Malfoy, sang nyonya rumah berusaha menyingkirkan Draco dari pintu untuk memberi jalan agar kursi roda Albus dapat masuk.

Harry ikut mengangkat kursi roda putranya menaiki anak tangga kecil untuk masuk bersama. Namun segera Draco menahan Astoria agar tidak ikut mengangkat. Gantinya, Dracolah yang membantu Albus.

"Aku bilang kau di kamar saja. Tunggu aku kembali. Di luar dingin." Terdengar berbisik Draco pada sang istri.

Astoria hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika apa yang dikatakan suaminya benar. Memang di luar dingin. Dirinya merasakan itu. Sebagai tuan rumah, Astoria ikut merasa tidak baik dengan tamunya. Membiarkan Harry dan Albus berlama-lama di luar sampai kedinginan. Itu jahat sekali.

Pintu semakin dibuka lebar agar Harry bisa membawa Albus masuk. Dengan senang hati Astoria lantas memutar badan suaminya untuk masuk dan memanggilkan putra mereka.

"Aku pikir aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Nanti Albus akan aku jemput—"

Suara teriakan Scorpius terdengar begitu bahagia menyambut sahabatnya datang.

"Tidak masalah, Mr. Potter. Albus bisa diantarkan pulang oleh Draco. Biarkan mereka bermain. Sudah lama sekali Scorpius tidak sebahagia ini."

Harry melihat sendiri. Jika tidak hanya Scorpius, putranya pun begitu bahagia bersama sahabatnya. Satu-satunya sahabat yang dimiliki Albus. Dari atas kursi rodanya Albus menggangguk. Memberi isyarat jika ia akan baik-baik saja. Ya, Harry berharap jika memang itu benar.

* * *

Sepanjang koridor kediaman Malfoy, yang dapat Albus rasakan hanya sunyi. Rumah itu besar. Jauh lebih besar dari rumahnya. Benda-benda antik yang tertata rapi hingga banyak buku dan koran-koran sihir tergeletak di sudut manapun. Scorpius pernah bercerita jika membaca adalah kegemarannya. Buku adalah hiburannya.

"Kau suka buku apa, Albus?" suara Astoria mengejutkan Albus. Buku tentang politik dan tata pemerintahan sihir yang ditemukannya hampir saja terjatuh.

Ia menunjuk ke arah dapur di mana Scorpius sedang menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

"A-aku tidak bisa membaca."

Keduanya sempat terdiam. Albus menunduk malu. Ia sudah sangat cukup umur untuk bisa membaca. Tapi dengan sebab yang jelas ia alami itu membuatnya mungkin jika susunan huruf apapun tak bermakna bagi Albus.

Astoria menerima buku yang ditemukan Albus. Ia tersenyum mengingat mengapa buku itu ada di rumah itu. "Aku pernah ingin bekerja di Kementerian Sihir. Sejak dari Hogwarts dulu cita-citaku tidak pernah jauh-jauh lepas dari niatan masuk Kementerian." Ungkapnya.

"Mulai dari pegawai kafetaria di Kementerian, bagian penjagaan, pegawai di level 3, pemimpin departemen, sampai Menteri Sihir."

Albus tersenyum bangga dengan cita-cita ibu Scorpius. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang seolah tak berguna untuk sekadar hidup. Memikirkan apakah besok ia masih bisa bernapas sudah lebih dari cukup. Apalagi memikirkan masalah cita-cita.

Hanya mereka berdua di sudut perapian rumah keluarga Malfoy. Astoria menepi ke sisi jendela. Menikmati taman belakang rumahnya dari berbagai sisi. Satu petak bidang tanah dengan gundukan meninggi. Tertancap pula kayu di atasnya. Bakal bunga baru akan segera tumbuh.

"Tapi jalan hidup manusia tidak ada yang tahu. Bagaimana ia akan berakhir."

Albus menatap Astoria dengan takzim. Tutur katanya begitu santun. Berada di dekatnya membuat Albus merasa nyaman bagai ditemani Ginny, ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Lantas, mengapa Anda tidak melanjutkan cita-cita itu? Mempelajarinya saja apakah sudah cukup?" kata Albus kembali melihat buku berisi hal-hal politik dunia sihir itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tidak selamanya harapan bisa terwujud tanpa tindakan."

"Usaha Anda sekarang bagaimana?"

Astoria mendudukan diri di sebuah otoman di dekat perapian. Menghadap Albus dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Usahaku adalah menjadi lebih sehat dan bahagia bersama keluargaku." Tutur Astoria.

"Karena Anda sakit?" Sejenak kemudian Albus sadar jika ucapannya mulai lancang. "Maaf, tapi aku ingat pernah melihat Anda di St. Mungo. Scorpius juga pernah berkata jika Anda beberapa kali dirawat. Sama sepertiku."

Percikan bara api di perapian sedikit demi sedikit menyala. Tongkat sihir yang digunakan Astoria bekerja dengan baik menyalakan tungku perapian. Udara hangat segera menyebar ke sekeliling mereka. Seketika Albus merasakan kenyamanan itu.

"Kau merasa hangat, Albus?"

Albus mengangguk. Tubuhnya tidak semenggigil tadi.

"Inilah kenyamanan. Sesuatu—yang sangat kita butuhkan. Untuk kita. Bukan sesuatu yang kita inginkan." Astoria membiarkan Albus mencerna kata-katanya. Sampai akhirnya ia tunjukkan sebuah kotak berisi berbagai macam botol ramuan.

Wajah Astoria tidak lagi sepenuhnya tentang kebahagiaan. Albus merasakan aura kepiluan di diri ibu sahabatnya itu. Apalagi dengan kepemilikan berbagai macam ramuan. Bahkan satu-dua diantaranya juga Albus miliki. Bahkan ia konsumsi setiap hari.

"Ini bukan lagi tentang Kementerian atau cita-cita, Albus. Aku hanya ingin membuat hidupku lebih berharga dengan apa yang aku butuhkan sekarang. Bukan ambisi. Hanya sebuah kenyamanan.. untuk Draco dan Scorpius."

Dua orang sekarat dengan perbincangan tentang kehidupan. Albus tidak tahu jika ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki nasib sama dengan dirinya.

"Apakah rasanya sakit.. saat kita mati, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Albus menunduk. Memikirkan apakah pertanyaannya tepat.

"Aku tak tahu, Albus. Beberapa hari ini aku juga sedang memikirkannya."

"Lalu," mata Albus membulat. "Jawaban apa yang Anda dapatkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?"

"Karena—"Astoria bangkit dari duduknya. Menghampiri Albus, "karena tidak gunanya kita membayangkan tentang rasa sakitnya sebuah kematian. Tapi kita harus memikirkan mereka yang akan kita tinggalkan."

Entah dengan mantera apa Astoria sampai bisa menyentuh hati Albus begitu dahsyat. Air matanya memaksa menyeruak tak tahu diri. Jemari lembut wanita di hadapannya bergerak perlahan mengusap air mata itu jauh-jauh. Memeluknya dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk bahagia. Membuat suami dan anakku bahagia juga bersamaku. Sesulit apapun mereka akan menerima kenyataan pahit tentang diri kita. Tugas kita hanya satu, membuka hati dan menjadi kuat bagi siapapun itu. Siapapun. Agar tak ada penyesalan nantinya."

Albus salah. Sikapnya selama ini masih begitu lemah. Berpangku tangan dan mengandalkan siapapun untuk terus menopangnya. Ia harus bangkit. Ia harus sehat. Karena keluarganya hanya menginginkan itu.

"Semua orang akan mati. Hanya saja kita sedikit lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan yang lain." Ia peluk Albus dengan hangat. "Kedengarannya mengerikan, tapi.. it's OK." Tutup Astoria.

* * *

Sepanjang acara makan malam natal, James hanya bisa terduduk diam. Tak banyak yang ia makan. Tersenyum pun sekadarnya. Bahkan setelah acara usai, ia memilih duduk di kursi ayun halaman belakang the Burrow.

"Dia hanya tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Mencampur adukkan antara rasa sedih dan putus asa. James hanya anak-anak. Saat hatinya sedih, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya marah. Meluapkan dengan cara yang salah."

Arthur mengungkapkan semuanya di hadapan Harry dan Ginny. Tentang James setelah kepergian Albus di tengah luapan emosi James yang menciptakan sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Tapi sikap James sudah keterlaluan, Dad." Protes Ginny.

"Iya, karena dia masih labil. Dia berusaha memendam semuanya sendirian tanpa tahu sebatas apa ia mampu bertahan, Ginny. Dan ini tugas kalian.. sebagai orangtuanya."

Harry mengusap kepala putrinya yang kini tertidur nyaman berbantal pahanya. Sambil sesekali memperhatikan James di balik jendela. Beberapa kali Harry melihat James mengusap matanya.

"James terlalu kaku sementara Al ada dalam tingkat sensitif yang begitu tinggi." Ungkap Harry.

"Kalian orangtua mereka. Didiklah dengan cara tepat. Ajak mereka untuk mau terbuka dengan masalah yang mereka pendam masing-masing." Tambah Molly.

Wanita tua itu yang menjelaskan semua permasalahan James ketika sempat diluapkan kepadanya dan Arthur. Molly hanya ingin anak dan menantunya tahu jika sikap James berubah semakin tidak terkendali kepada adiknya sendiri karena masalah yang dipendamnya.

Molly menggenggam tangan Ginny berusaha menguatkan. Tatapannya lurus sembari berkata, "jangan pernah lengah untuk terus memberi kasih sayang kalian kepada mereka. James, Albus dan Lily memiliki orangtua yang hebat. Itulah kalian."

Hari semakin malam. Sudah saatnya mereka pulang. Harry pun teringat jika harus menjemput Albus di rumah kediaman Malfoy. Namun, karena Lily sudah tertidur, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Di rumah keluarga Potter, rupanya telah ada Teddy. Ia menyambut kedatangan keluarga Ayah baptisnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Selamat natal, semua! Maaf aku tak bisa bergabung di the Burrow. Nana Andy begitu bahagia di rumah masa kecilnya. Maaf juga kalau aku langsung masuk. Saat tadi aku sampai, di depan aku bertemu dengan—"

"Selamat natal, Teddy." Potong James.

Anak laki-laki itu menyeruak ke sisi Teddy lantas memilih berjalan menuju tangga utama. Ia menyapa Teddy sekenanya dan berlalu menuju kamar pribadinya di lantai dua.

Teddy memeluk Ginny lebih awal lantas berganti memeluk sekenanya dengan Harry yang menggendong Lily. Tangannya sempat jahil memainkan anak rambut Lily.

"Tak masalah, kami mengerti. Andy di mana? Sudah istirahat, Ted?" tanya Ginny.

Teddy mengangguk. "Saat sampai Nana mengeluh kelelahan. Kami sempat berniat pulang saja karena kalian belum pulang. Tapi lalu kebetulan aku bertemu Al dan.. Mr. Malfoy di depan rumah. Ya aku sempat bingung kenapa mereka bisa bersama tapi akhirnya aku membantu Al masuk. Melihat keadaan Nana Andy juga tidak memunginkan kami pulang alhasil kami—"

"Jadi—"potong Ginny membuat Teddy tersentak, "Al sudah kembali?"

"Ya, dia minta dibantu ke atas. Tapi.. dia ingin ke kamar James."

"Kamar James?" tanya Ginny dan Harry bersamaan.

Selanjutnya Teddy ditinggalkan seorang diri setelah Harry meminta Ginny mengecek kamar James sementara ia sendiri akan mengantarkan Lily ke kamarnya terlebih dulu.

Ya, Albus ada di dalam kamar James. Bersusah payah membenarkan ranjang, beberapa barang, dan mainan James yang berhamburan kacau di sana. Sebuah lembar foto lama tertangkap mata Albus dari sekian banyak foto yang tempel di salah satu sudut kamar James. Fotonya dan sang kakak ketika masih balita. Tidur bersamaan di sebuah tempat tidur bayi.

"Astaga—"

Pintu terbuka. James berdiri terpaku melihat kamarnya rapi. Ia ingat bagaimana kacaunya kamar itu sebelum ia tinggalkan ke the Burrow. Belum lagi, ada Albus yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut.

"Aku—aku hanya ingin—membereskan saja. Aku tak mengambil barang-barangmu. Aku—hanya.. ingin menemuimu. Mengucapkan selamat natal. Itu saja."

James masih tetap diam. langkahnya pelan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bersih. Pasti Albus bersusah payah membersihkan semuanya dengan duduk di atas kursi rodanya. James tidak bisa lepas menatap Albus. Sementara adiknya hanya bisa menunduk. Bibirnya bergetar. Melihatnya James merasa iba. Sebegitu takutkah Albus dengan dirinya.

"Sorry—aku minta maaf." Suara Albus bergetar hebat. _"What things completely ruined your life?_ Adalah aku."

James tidak berkutik. Ia membiarkan Albus untuk mau mengungkapkan semua perasaannya. Dihadapannya.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban. Aku berusaha. Tapi aku tahu, jika itu mustahil. Aku terus jadi beban kalian. Beban untukmu, James. Maka dari itu, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Sebentar lagi, tidak akan lama.. aku tidak akan menjadi benalu untukmu dan keluarga ini. Dan saat itu tiba aku pastikan tidak akan menganggumu lagi."

"Kau bicara apa, hah?"

Albus benar-benar ingin mati sekarang.

James memutar kursi roda Albus agar berhadapan dengannya secara langsung. Di luar, Ginny menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut campur. Setelah mendengar Harry datang, mereka memilih membiarkan keduanya saling bicara.

"Kau jahat!" ungkap James.

"Sorry—"

"Kau jahat. Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak layak kau ucapkan."

Albus terhenyak. "Kenapa? Benar, kan? Karena harusnya kata-kata itu aku yang ucapkan untukmu. Kau membalik semuanya seolah kau yang salah. Padahal sebenarnya aku. Aku, Al. Aku egois. Aku—aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf telah menjadi pengganggu dalam hidupmu. Aku membuatmu terpuruk dengan hal tidak penting yang aku perbuat. Harusnya aku yang menjaga kamu. Aku kakakmu. Tugasku adalah membuatmu nyaman bukan membuat hidupmu ketakutan."

Keduanya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. James membawa tubuh kurus Albus dalam pelukannya. Menangis sekuat yang ia bisa. Memohon ampun hingga tubuhnya turun kelantai. Kamar itu penuh dengan emosi. Bahkan dua sosok yang sedang mengawasi mereka pun turut merasakan betapa pedihnya hati kedua anak laki-laki itu.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Ginny. Mereka baik-baik saja." bisik Harry memeluk istrinya begitu kuat.

Kini tinggal Albus yang masih enggan untuk keluar dari kamar James. Samar-samar ia teringat dulu sering menhabiskan waktu bermain di kamar itu.

"Kamar ini nyaman." ungkap Albus tiba-tiba. Membuat topik pembicaraan baru dengan sedikit kaku.

"Ya, apalagi setelah kau bersihkan. Terima kasih." Ujar James.

"Anggap saja itu kado natalku. Lebih baik bukan dari sekadar kartu ucapan?"

James tersenyum. Albus bisa berkelakar dengan caranya. "Ya, dan sebagai balasannya.. kau bisa tidur di sini. Seperti di foto itu."

Albus berbinar menerima tawaran itu. Pelan-pelan James mengangkat tubuh Albus untuk berbaring di sisi ranjangnya. Selimutnya ia sibak agar Albus bisa lebih nyaman ketika berbaring.

"Kalau jadi, besok kita akan jalan-jalan ke Shell Cottage. Uncle Bill mengundang seluruh keluarga Weasley untuk pesta di sana. Awalnya aku tak mau ikut tapi—"

"Tapi?" tanya Albus sambil menggenggam erat pinggiran selimur James.

"Kalau kau ikut, aku juga akan ikut."

James mencabut kacamata Albus dan meletakkannya di meja sisinya. Kemudian mencari kenyamanannya sendiri berbaring di sisi Albus.

"Aku suka Shell Cottage."

 **TBC**

* * *

#

Berasa pengen meluk James sama Albus, deh. Ahh... Btw, di chapter mendatang, bakal ada kejadian yang tidak terduga. Semoga masih ada yang bersedia menanti. Secepatnya.

 ** _Thanks, like always!_**

Anne x


	11. Shell Cottage

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Seneng banget lihat kalau masih ada yang mau baca fic ini. Semoga masih banyak yang nungguin, ya. Yang review terima kasih, ya. Nah, kali ini akan ada masalah lagi di Shell Cottage. Ada apa itu?**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Jangan dilepas. Aku mau berdiri," Albus memohon James untuk tetap memegang kursi rodanya. Di dalam lubang perapian, Lily telah siap lebih dulu. Harry pun segera memerintah istrinya ikut bersama Lily. Namun James meminta jika Albus saja untuk ikut masuk lebih dulu.

Harry segera memindahkan guci berisi tanaman untuk dijauhkan dari bibir perapian. Membiarkan ruang cukup untuk Albus bisa berdiri. "Bisa?" tanyanya. Meski khawatir, Harry coba membebaskan Albus agar mampu berdiri dengan dua kakinya.

Berhari-hari Albus mencoba kekuatan kakinya. Berjalan di pinggiran rumah dengan bermodal dinding. Jika lelah ia akan duduk di manapun kakinya berhenti untuk. Untung jika dekat dengan kursi, Albus lebih banyak ditemukan terduduk di lantai hingga membuat keluarganya terkadang panik.

"Pakai kursi roda saja, Al. Diagon Alley banyak orang." Saran James di belakang tubuh Albus. Mendengar itu Albus sedikit goyah untuk berusaha terus berdiri. Ia melihat ke arah James.

 _"Sorry._ Bu-bukan begitu. Maksudku—" James takut Albus tersinggung. "Kau bisa tertabrak penyihir-penyihir di sana. Kau bisa terluka. Kalau kau di kursi roda, kami bisa—"

"OK. Kau benar. Aku—duduk saja. Mohon bantuannya."

Harry dan Ginny saling berhadapan. Tidak ada perselisihan lanjutan. Hubungan kedua putra mereka sudah berubah. Meskipun Ginny tahu jika James kini merasa tidak enak kepada Albus atas perkataannya itu.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Albus. Kamu tenang saja."

Begitulah pesan Harry. Diagon Alley akan jadi tempat menyenangkan maupun penuh tantangan bagi keluarga kecil Potter. Khususnya dengan adanya Albus. Ini kali pertamanya Albus akan mendatangi tempat keramaian semacam Diagon Alley. Akan banyak sorot mata yang hadir. Sejak malam sebelumnya, baik Harry dan Ginny terus meyakinkan Albus atas keinginannya pergi ke Diagon Alley. Albus ingin membeli sesuatu untuk hadiah natal Scorpius. Saat ia berkunjung kemarin, hanya tulisan selamat natal saja yang ia berikan untuk Scorpius. Bukan sesuatu yang lebih berharga seperti mainan atau pakaian.

Kebetulan pula jika makanan burung hantu di rumah sedang menipis. Dan di salah satu toko di Diagon Alley menjual makanan burung yang beragam dengan harga yang lebih murah.

Sesampainya di sana, sekali lagi Harry mengingatkan jika mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama. Pukul 11 siang nanti mereka harus segera datang ke acara keluarga di Shell Cottage.

"Kita cari makanan buat Nial dan Rowman dulu, ya!" pinta Lily. Ia berpendapat jika lebih baik membeli makanan untuk burung hantu keluarga mereka dan milik James terlebih dulu. Lokasinya lebih dekat dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Selain Lily, James turut setuju. Dirinya ikut mendukung adiknya dengan alasan Rowman, burung hantunya, butuh makanan burung baru yang bisa membuat bulunya lebih sehat. Namun, di dalam hatinya, ia hanya tidak ingin Albus terlalu lama diajak berkama-lama di jalanan Diagon Alley. Lebih cepat mereka berbelanja, lebih sedikit Albus menjadi bahan tontonan para penyihir di sana.

Bagaimana tidak, sejak Potter sekeluarga menginjakkan kaki mereka di Diagon Alley, semua mata penyihir tidak luput untuk memandang Albus. Tidak hanya dijadikan tontonan, sebagian besar mereka ikut berbisik dan membicarakan Albus sepanjang perjalanan. Beberapa penyihir yang mengenal Harry maupun Ginny sempat sesekali berbincang. Berbasa-basi lalu menyapa ketiga anak itu. Dan yang menjadi bintangnya tentu saja Albus.

Mereka akan mengucapkan kata-kata kepedulian mereka. Menyalami Albus, mengatakan semoga lekas sembuh, lalu pergi dengan saling berbisik. Memandang iba. Di sanalah rasa ketidaksukaan James muncul. Ia melakukan hal yang sama beberapa tahun ini. Tapi akhirnya ia mulai sadar. Tidak ada yang baik untuk diri Albus. Mereka seolah memandang Albus lemah dan James tidak mau itu.

Harry dan Ginny akhirnya menyetujuinya. Membiarkan James dan Lily memilih sendiri makanan burung hantu di toko langganan mereka. Ginny menemani Albus berkeliling sementara Harry berbincang santai dengan Mr. Bradley, yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya.

"Mum, kalau aku masuk Hogwarts aku mau burung hantu yang warna putih, ya. Seperti Hedwignya Daddy."

Lily menunjuk sebuah sangkar burung hantu. Seekor burung hantu salju bertengger tenang sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Nanti, kalau kau mau masuk Hogwarts, Lily. Itu penting karena burung hantulah yang akan membantu kamu berkirim surat untuk memberi kabar." Balas Ginny. Albus di depannya ikut tersenyum ketika Lily berteriak girang dengan burung hantu yang begitu ia idamkan.

Ginny menunduk, berbisik pelan di sisi kepala Albus. "Kau ingin burung hantu yang seperti apa, sayang?" tanya Ginny.

"Mau coklat seperti Rowman, putih sepertiku, atau abu-abu seperti si Nial, Al?" tanya Lily. Dengan bersemangat Lily menghampiri Albus. Memeluk tubuh kakaknya dari belakang sambil menunjukkan belasan ekor burung hantu yang dijual Mr. Bradly.

"A—aku tidak mau burung hantu." Suara Albus berat di tengah senyumannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Lily dengan jawaban tiba-tiba Albus.

"Kenapa, Albus?" James rupanya ikut mendengar.

Ginny ikut penasaran. "Kau tak mau burung hantu? Mum dan Dad akan senang sekali membelikanmu nanti saat—"

"Aku tak mau burung hantuku nanti jadi sia-sia. Hogwarts bukan cita-citaku saat ini. Aku hanya ingin yang bisa menjadi teman terbaik. Yang mau menemaniku."

Albus membalas tatapan Lily lama. Yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum simpul. Tidak berkata apapun meski ia tahu jawabannya membuat keluarganya bersedih. Lama akhirnya Lily sadar. Kakaknya menginginkan yang lain.

"OK. Selain burung hantu juga keren, kok." Kata Lily. Melepaskan rengkuhanya dari tubuh Albus. Mengusap punggung Albus pelan. Memberikan semangat dengan apapun pilihan Albus.

Lily membiarkan ibunya mengajak Albus berkeliling ke tempat aneka sangkar burung. Langkahnya lemas menghampiri James. Di sana James telah menemukan makanan burung hantu yang baik untuk Rowman.

"Kita semua tidak bisa membohongi diri kita sendiri kalau memang Albus—kemungkinan kecil akan berangkat ke Hogwarts. Tentu saja burung hantu tidak cocok untuknya. Kalau pun aku tahu apa yang diinginkannya, aku akan berusaha membelikannya." Gumam James.

Telunjuk Lily mengarah ke sebuah kandang cukup besar. Seekor anjing berukuran sedang. Nyaman bergelung di atas sebuah lapisan kain hangat. James melihatnya.

"Anjing memang menarik. Salah satu hewan setia yang bersahabat, kurasa. Cocok untuk Al." Setelah mengatakan itu, Lily meminta ijin untuk memilih makanan burung hantu untuk Nial.

Anak anjing ras Labrador di hadapan James kini begitu menarik. Hewan itu terjaga ketika menemukan James mendekati kandangnya. Sorot matanya pun tampak bersahabat. James bagaikan tertarik. Lantas mengulurkan tangannya lebih dekat ke arah kandang anjing yang belum bertuankan itu. Dengan insting hewaninya, anjing itu menjilat jari James. Sebuah salam perkenalan yang mengesankan.

Ada rasa nyaman ketika anjing berbulu coklat muda itu merespon kehadirannya. James yakin jika Albus akan senang memilikinya.

"Astaga." Pekik James pelan. Sebuah label kecil tertera di ujung kandang. Di sana memaparkan asal hewan, jenis ras, hingga keterangan berapa nominal yang harus ditukar untuk bisa memilikinya.

James tahu uangnya tidak cukup. Sekalipun uang Mugglenya ditukar tetap tidak cukup. Terlalu mahal untuk sekadar uang saku dan tabungannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa." Bisiknya.

"James?"

Tanpa disadarinya, Harry kini berdiri di belakang James. "Kenapa kau memegang kantung uangmu, James? Ada apa?" tanya Harry.

"Mungkin Albus hanya ingin teman yang bisa selalu menemaninya. Bukan mereka yang akan memandangnya iba seolah Albus tidak bisa apa-apa. Sesuatu yang setia. Dan aku sebagai kakaknya tidak bisa mewujudkan itu. Aku harus bagaimana, Dad?"

Sejenak Harry tidak tahu maksud James. Beruntung sebelumnya Ginny sempat memberitahunya tentang penjelasan Albus beberapa saat yang lalu. Di hadapan kandang anjing kecil yang terus menatap dua orang Potter itu penuh harap, sebagai seorang Ayah.. Harry tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Lily dengan kantung belanjanya berisi makanan untuk Nial berdiri bersama sang Ibu dan kakaknya, Albus, di depan toko. Menunggu Harry dan James yang masih sibuk berkutat di depan kasir.

"Itu mereka." Tunjuk Ginny. Mereka memandang kedatangan Harry dan James dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Terutama dengan sesuatu yang dibawa oleh James.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, son. _Go!"_ Bisik Harry menyemangati James.

James mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia berjalan mendekati Albus. Menyerahkan sebuah kandang berisi anak anjing Labrador kecil ke atas pangkuan Albus.

 _"Happy Christmas,_ Al. Semoga dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik untumu."

"Oh, James _.. Thank you.._ terima kasih banyak! Ini untukku?"

James hanya mengangguk. Berharap besar jika reaksi Albus seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. "Aku sangat suka. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Jawab Albus. Dari atas kursi rodanya, ia terus memeluk kandang anjing kecil pemberian James.

Mereka semua mengangguk bahagia. Baru kali ini, mereka melihat Albus begitu bahagia dengan sesuatu yang diberikan oleh James. Walaupun anak anjing itu harus dibeli bukan dari kantungnya sendiri, setidaknya Albus bisa bahagia. James bergumam terima kasih tepat saat Lily mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

* * *

Ramai beberapa anggota keluarga Weasley berkumpul di Shell Cottage. Tinggal para Potter saja. Surat dari Ginny baru saja sampai. Menjelaskan jika mereka akan sedikit terlambat. Mereka masih butuh waktu di Diagon Allay untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah tangga. Fleur sendiri yang membaca surat itu.

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin mereka masih menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setahuku hubungan James dan Al sudah membaik kemarin." Tutur Hermione dari arah oven. Kuenya baru saja matang ketika Fleur masuk memberi kabar surat Ginny.

Di dekat dapur, Audrey dengan Molly saling berpandangan. Tidak ada yang tahu kabar jika hubungan James dan adiknya itu sudah membaik. "Sungguh sesuatu yang luar biasa. Kemarin aku melihat sendiri mereka saling tak sepaham. Lalu sekarang—Demi jenggot Merlin." Wajah Molly berbinar luar biasa.

"Kau serius, Hermione?" tanya Audrey. Tas berisi botol-botol ramuannya ia kemasi setelah memberikan penawar rasa nyeri untuk ibu mertuanya. Molly beberapa hari mengeluh pundaknya sakit. Beruntung Audrey yang seorang ahli ramuan dari St. Mungo mampu membantu meringankan rasa sakit itu.

Setelah dilakukan tes mantera singkat yang dilakukan Audrey, diketahui jika kolesterol Molly melonjak.

Hermione mengangkat naik kedua alisnya. "Begitulah, balasan surat Ginny saat aku tanya masalah James setelah acara di the Burrow." Balasnya.

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Kasihan kalau mereka terus berhubungan tidak baik. Al juga sedang sakit parah."Ujar Fleur.

"Semoga saja." lanjut Andromeda.

Suara-suara ribut dari arah pintu masuk didominasi oleh suara Angelina. Fred Jr dan Louis baru saja menjungkir sebuah pot berisi tanaman tomat milik Fleur di halaman samping rumah.

"Maman tidak akan marah, Aunty Angie. Aku dan Fred malah mau membantunya. Di sana ada cacing besar, tomatnya tidak akan tumbuh." Protes Louis yang ikut terkena imbas amarah ibu dari Fred Jr.

"Demi Dumbledore, sekalipun itu membantunya.. Mamanmu pasti marah karena mengotori tanaman yang lain."

"Sudahlah, Mum. Kami akan bersihkan. OK." Protes Fred Jr. tidak ingin terus disalahkan. Karena sebenarnya ia juga tahu perbuatannya itu dengan Louis hanya main-main saja.

Angelina angkat tangan sembari masuk. Para wanita di dalam menertawainya yang begitu kelelahan mengurus dua anak lelaki paling usil di keluarga besar mereka. "Mereka baru menghancurkan pot. Aku takut kalau James datang nanti, rumah ini bisa saja meledak." Gerutu Angelina dongkol.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara gemuruh terdengar bergantian dari arah perapian. Fleur mengecek kondisi perapian rumahnya dan mendapati keluarga kecil Potter sampai dengan selamat. Seperti yang baru saja mereka perbincangkan, Fleur dengan mata kepalanya melihat sendiri saat James membantu Albus membersihkan badannya dari debu sisa Floo.

"Hi," sapa Ginny langsung menghabur ke pelukan Fleur. _"Sorry,_ kami—"

 _"Fine_. Kami semua paham, Ginny. Kelihatannya ada yang baru saja baikan, nih?"

Fleur tidak berbicara kencang. Menjaga lisannya untuk tidak ikut campur dengan masalah James dan Albus. "Ya, dan kami ada anggota keluarga baru. Itulah alasan kami sedikit terlambat. Kami harus cari makanan, kandang, sampai tali yang sekarang dipakai Bruno." Bisik Ginny sama pelannya. Anjing kecil di pangkuan Albus menjadi pusat perhatian Fleur.

"Aku kira kau hamil lagi, Ginny. Merlin!" Gurau Fleur membuat Ginny terhenyak.

Harry dan Lily lebih dulu menyalami Fleur disusul setelahnya James yang membantu Albus masuk. Setidaknya, Shell Cottage di hari ini akan jadi lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

Para anak berkumpul di hutan kecil sisi Shell Cottage yang cukup rindang untuk tempat beristirahat. Pantai sedang sangat panas sekali. Daripada mereka pingsan kepanasan, lebih baik bermain di bawah pohon.

"Biarkan Bruno bermain di pasir, Al. Aku rasa Bruno anjing yang tak suka makan cangkang kerang." Saran Louis diikuti tawa dari anak-anak yang lain.

"Tapi dia baru sekali ini pergi ke tempat lain selain di toko." Albus khawatir jika Bruno bisa saja hilang kalau dia lepaskan dari pangkuannya.

"Setahuku, anjing adalah hewan yang pintar." Seru Hugo dari arah kebun bunga bersama Lily. "Tanya saja Rosie." Dengan enaknya Hugo melempar ke sang kakak.

"Seperti itulah." Rose lantas diam. Tatapan Albus membuatnya rindu dengan sepupunya yang satu itu. Terlalu lama Albus sakit membuatnya menjaga jarak. Dialah orang yang sangat dekat Albus sejak mereka masih bayi.

Albus berpikir berulang kali jika yang dikatan para sepupunya memang benar. Sejak mereka sampai di Shell Cottage, Bruno terus bersuara meminta diturunkan. Albus sendiri yang tidak mau membuat anjing barunya lepas dari dirinya terlalu lama.

Dari sisinya, James berbisik pelan. "Tadi Dad bilang kalau tali Bruno sudah dimanterai perpanjangan-tak-terbatas. Jadi, dia bisa berlarian cukup bebas meski talinya kau jaga. Dia akan memanjang dengan sendirinya." Begitu tutur James.

Alhasil, Albus membiarkan Bruno turun dengan tali pengikatnya tetap Albus pegang.

"Nah, begitu kan keren. Yuk, kita main di sana. Dad baru saja membuat bara untuk barbeque." Fred Jr. menunjuk ke salah satu sudut tempat beberapa makanan akhirnya dikeluarkan untuk keluarga besar Weasley.

James tersenyum girang lantas berseru, "kita kencingi bara apinya selagi para orang dewasa sibuk." Saran James membuat Louis bersemangat. Ketiganya tak lagi banyak berpikir dan berlalu. Tapi tidak dengan James.

Ia sesaat berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Albus. "Al—" James khawatir meninggalkan Albus sendiri.

"Pergilah. Lakukan rencanamu dengan mereka. Aku tak ikut-ikut, aku dengan Lily dan Hugo di sini." Mendapat persetujuan Albus, James mulai tenang.

Albus hanya bisa menikmati candaan Lily dan Hugo yang bertikai tentang darimana asal biji bunga matahari. Hugo bersikeras jika bunga matahari memiliki buah dengan biji di dalamnya. sementara Lily menjelaskan jika biji bunga matahari dari kelopak bunga itu sendiri.

"Kau tak percaya, ayo kutunjukkan." Protes Lily menarik Hugo beralih ke beberapa pot bunga matahari di sisi yang lain. Tinggallah Albus seorang diri.

Bruno pun mulai bosan. Seteah menggonggong beberapa kali kepada Albus, Bruno berlari menuju ke sisi belakang Shell Cottage. Karena terlalu jauh, Albus mengarahkan kursi rodanya mengejar Brono.

Namun, entah bagaimana suara Bruno berubah menjadi lolongan pelan di telinga Albus.

"Bruno, kau kenapa? Apa yang kau temukan?"

Tepat saat Albus berbelok, didapatinya sesosok tinggi berjubah hitam sedang mengangkat Bruno dengan satu tangan yang mencengkeram leher anjing itu hingga suaranya tak mampu dikeluarkan.

"Hey, siapa kau. Lepaskan Bruno." Albus berusaha menarik tali Bruno namun nihil. Bruno tetap tak bisa lepas. Badan bulatnya terpontang-panting karena berontak lehernya dicekik.

Menyadari Albus terus berteriak, sosok itu mengeluarkan tongkatnya di balik jubah dan mengarahkannya pada Albus. Sulur cahaya biru menusuk cepat ke tubuh Albus. Kursi rodanya bergerak miring. Ambruk bersama Albus yang kini mengerang kesakitan.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Albus terus menarik tali Bruno berusaha menolong. Bruno lepas. Hanya saja dengan insting melindunginya, Bruno memburu sosok berjubah itu agar tidak mendekati Albus.

Brak! Bruno dilempar dengan gerakan sihir hingga menubruk sebuah pohon beberapa meter dari tempatnya bersama Albus.

"Bruno!" teriak Albus melihat anjingnya disakiti begitu kejam.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau mau—aku—"

Albus bergerak bangkit. Hal yang sama sosok berjubah itu lakukan kepada Bruno ikut ia lakukan pada Albus. Badan kurusnya terangkat ketika lehernya dijadikan tumpuan mengangkat. Yang Albus rasakan hanya ngilu di sekeliling lehernya. Kepalanya seolah patah. Matanya kabur, ia berusaha melawan dengan menarik penutup kepala sosok itu namun sebuah mantera dilayangkan kembali tepat di depan wajahnya.

Tubuh Albus lantas dilempar ke tanah seperti barang tak berguna. Albus tak bisa berteriak.

Perlahan namun pasti, sosok itu berbalik. Dengan diiringi suara gonggongan Bruno yang mulai sadar, sosok itu berlalu pergi. Ia menghilang ke arah hutan.

"Albus—"

Hampir tak dirasanya, sang Ayah kini telah berdiri di sisinya. Menepuk kepalanya menyadarkan. Tapi Albus hanya terus menatap ke arah tempat suara Bruno. Tanpa membalas apapun.

"Astaga. Siapa yang berani menyelakai Al—" pekik Harry. ia berlarik sambil menggenggam tongkatnya. Ron ikut berlari di belakangnya membantu mengejar.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian para anggota keluarga yang lain datang. Mereka berkerumun. Ginny berteriak ketakutan menemukan putranya terkapar. Badannya kotor dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Al, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jawab, nak!" Ginny terus memaksa tapi Albus tidak bisa. Angelina berbicara pelan, "sepertinya Al sulit mengeluarkan suaranya, Gin." Bisiknya.

Tiba-tiba Lily menyelinap masuk dalam kerumunan. Ia menghampiri kakaknya. Meski dilarang oleh sang nenek, Lily tetap memaksa. Ia remas tangan Albus. Sejenak ia terkejut menatap Albus. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke sisi telinga sang kakak lantas berbisik.

"Ceritakan, Al." Katanya.

Sejenak Lily terus menatap Albus mengangguk dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke salah satu sudut. "Ada sosok berjubah hitam menyerangnya dan lari ke arah sana." Papar Lily sambil menunjuk ke arah Ayah dan Pamannya yang lebih dulu lari mengejar.

"Berjubah hitam? Kau bicara apa, Lils?" tanya Lucy yang berada tepat di dekat Lily.

"Pelakunya kabur ke arah sana!" Lily berteriak. Menyadari tidak ada yang bergerak untuk membantu mengejar. "Leher Al dicekik." Tambah Lily, masih menggenggam tangan Albus.

Perilaku aneh Lily pelan-pelan membuat Percy bersuara. "Lily.. legilimen?" tanyanya.

Semua orang menatap Percy. Pikiran mereka menyadari sesuatu, bahwa ada kebenaran yang baru saja Percy katakan.

"A-aku tak tahu," Lily menunduk ketakutan, "tapi cepatlah.. Al bilang sosok itu lari ke arah sana!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Arthur, Bill, George, menyusul Harry dan Ron yang lebih dulu berlari. Para wanita dan anak-anak dibantu Teddy menyelamatkan Albus untuk segera dibawa menepi ke bangku panjang terdekat.

Hanya ada ramuan sederhana yang dapat diberikan Audrey untuk Albus. Ia mengatakan jika leher Albus patah dan perlu mendapat penanganan khusus.

Di saat itulah Harry dan yang lainnya kembali. Ron membawa tubuh Bruno yang lemas. Terluka pada badannya dan sebagian di area kepala.

"Harry, bagaimana?" Tanya Molly.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya menemukan Bruno." Ron membalas. Angelina membantu membawa tubuh Bruno untuk segera dibawa masuk dan diobati.

"Lily—maksudnya Albus dengan perantara Lily menjelaskan jika ada sosok berjubah hitam menyerang Albus dan Bruno. Tapi sosok itu pergi setelah berhasil melukai mereka. Harry, kira-kira siapa sosok itu?"

Teddy menjelaskan lebih jauh jika Lily membantu Albus untuk memaparkan kesaksiannya dengan kemampuan diam-diam yang dimilikinya.

Campur aduk yang kini dirasakan Harry. Sekali lagi Albus diserang dan lagi-lagi pelaku itu dapat lari. Setelah mencoba tenang, Harry kembali ke titik di mana Albus ditemukan. Mengangkat tangannya dan merapalkan sebuah mantera.

 _"Appare vestigium,"_ rapal Harry.

Mantera pelacak jejak yang diucapkan Harry membuahkan sulur-sulur keemasan ke sekeliling Shell Cottage. Selanjutnya mantera itu pun mulai mengilustrasikan jejak aktivitas sihir terakhir di titik itu. Tampaklah Albus, Bruno dan sesosok berjubah sedang mengacungkan tongkatnya. Mencekik tanpa ampun Bruno dan melemparnya menjauh.

Begitu pula yang dilakukan Albus sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tubuh anak itu terkapar dan pergi begitu saja. Menghilang.

"Ternyata benar." Ucap Lily lirih. Badannya bergetar di pelukan Lucy dan Rose.

"Kita akan selidiki nanti. Sekarang kita bawa Albus ke St. Mungo." Arthur meminta semua untuk mulai berkemas membantu Albus. Semua kebahagiaan berubah menjadi kepanikan. Ada rasa takut yang mulai merajai mereka semua.

Salah satunya Lily.

"Dad," panggil Lily ketika dirasakannya sang Ayah memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku takut." Tuturnya

"Tenanglah. Daddy akan menjaga kalian. Dan—" Harry sejenak mengecup kepala Lily, "kau luar biasa, sayang. Kita akan cari tahu juga tentang kondisimu."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **#**

 **Masih belum terpecahkan dengan siapa pelaku penyerangan Albus. Ikuti terus kisahnya, ya!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne x**


End file.
